Inside of You
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: AU: Bakura and Marik find themselves thrown together by a twist of fate, making them live in each others' bodies. Thiefshipping and Deathshipping
1. Chapter 1: Oh shiz

Marik Ishtar crouched down in front of his bedroom door, clutching his bookbag as he listened to the shuffling of his older brother. Eventually, the front door slammed shut, and Marik sighed in relief. Today was the first day of school, and he was practically in heaven at the fact that he had managed to avoid his elder brother, Melvin.

Standing up, he straightened his lavender midriff and smoothed out his black pants. It was one of the only nice outfits he had, and he'd saved it especially for his first day. Clicking open the door, he crept out of the hallway. He saw his father, still naked, clutching a beer bottle. Marik froze in fear, but realized that Hank Ishtar was fast asleep.

Letting himself relax a little, he quick-stepped out of the house, fighting his memrories of last night.

_"Scream, come on," his father moaned in his ear, pounding into Marik. He wrapped his hands around his son's hips, digging nails in, trying to make Marik cry out. When he failed, he began hitting Marik._

_ The blonde looked up through tear-blurred eyes to see Melvin standing in the hallway, staring at his brother with a strange expression on his face. Was that disgust?_

_ "Melvin, please," Marik whimpered, and he recieved a punch._

_ "Nobody's name but my own, Marik," Hank cackled, and Marik finally did scream as Melvin turned his back on the two people in the living room floor._

Marik shivered at the memories, remembering Melvin's face . . .

He had not wanted to face his brother this morning. Rubbing his forehead, he yelped in surprise when someone came up behind him, tackling him with a hug. He saw fluffy white hair contrasting against his dark skin, as a pale face looked up to him, brown eyes gleaming with joy.

"Oh, Marik!" Ryou Touzouku stood before him, a large smile taking over the boy's thin face. "How was your summer?"

Marik winced, before giving a fake, shaky smile. "It was awesome," he replied in an unconvincing voice. Ryou seemed to notice, as he stared up at his friend, but he decided that it wouldn't do any good to press it.

"That's great," Ryou said instead. "Bakura and I went to see my father in Egypt. They're uncovering a tomb right now. He gave us something, actually!" The whittete looked down at his messenger bag, and began to rifle around in it as he and Marik headed to their school; Domino High.

Marik looked with interest as Ryou extracted something golden and gleaming in the sunlight. He passed it over to Marik, who stared at it. It was a rod of some sort, with a ball on the end. Bat wings appeared to stick out from it, and Marik recognized the Eye of Horus on it. Flipping it over in his palm, he ran his tanned fingers over it, before looking to Ryou.

"It's for you!" Ryou exclaimed, beaming at Marik.

"Wha . . .What?" Marik yelped, staring incredulously at it. "Ryou, your dad got you this, I couldn't take it," Marik said, before trying to shove the rod back to his friend. Ryou denied it though.

"My dad gave me this," Ryou said, before showing Marik a golden rabbit with heiroglyphs written all over it. "Bakura got the Millinium Ring, too. But I wanted to give you the Millinium Rod. My father said that the ancient text written beneath the Millinium Items said that they will give you what you need."

Marik studied the Rod rod, before looking at Ryou, clearly sketpical. "So I just rub it and make a wish?"

"No," Ryou shook his head emphatically. "It isn't a magical lamp, Marik," the boy scolded, before continuing on. "The Millinium Items give you what you _need_, not what you want. My father made this part perfectly clear. You understand the difference?"

"Yeah, sure Ryou," Marik said, as they walked up the stairs to Domino High. They studied each others schedule, before heading off. Marik was slightly sad that he wouldn't have first period with Ryou, but he knew they had other classes together.

So, with this in mind, he made his way into his first period. Over in the corner, he saw a few members of what Melvin referred to as the Friendship Squad. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tea Gardner all sat in their desks, laughing and talking. Marik felt a slight stab of jealousy. He quickly brushed it away, and sat far away from them.

Someone in front of him turned around though, and Marik saw a huge smirk with canine like teeth, before he realized who it was.

Bakura Touzouku.

Bakura was a lot like his brother, but with crazier, messier hair. He also had scarlet eyes, and a more manly look about him. The twins wore the same outfits usually, the only difference was their jackets. Bakura preferred a black trenchoat, wheras Ryou went for lighter colored jackets. Bakura could often be seen hanging around Melvin, the two usually preforming dastardly deeds around Domino City or in school.

Now that Marik thought about it, that's probably why Melvin had been in such a bad mood all summer. He, like Marik, really only had one friend, since he scared the living bejeebus out of everybody else. The only downside to this was that Bakura was just as crazy as Melvin. Well, actually, a little less so, Marik thought.

"Well, hello, Ishtar," the british twin before him drawled. Marik twitched a little out of annoyance. For some reason, Bakura never called Marik by his name. Always 'Ishtar'. However, Marik supposed it was better then Melvin, who usually just called him 'faggot' or something else derogatory.

"Hello, Touzouku," Marik answered back, ignoring the scowl Bakura gave him.

"I haven't seen Melvin yet today. Is he here?" Bakura questioned. Of course, Marik thought, Bakura wanted to know about Melvin.

Marik offered a shrug. "He left the house this morning. Now, whether he showed up or not is a different story," Marik replied. Bakura smirked, and his scarlet eyes scanned over the Egyptian boy before him.

"You know Ryou wouldn't shut up at all about you while we were in Egypt," the white haired boy chuckled, his eyes calm and calculating. Marik offered no response, he just stared blankly at a brick on the wall. Bakura frowned, and turned his back on Marik.

Their teacher entered then, introduced herself as Miss Linch, and began taking roll.

"Everyone, please stand up and line up against the wall. In this class, you'll be using a partner for everything, so I need to assign you one," Miss Linch ordered, and the class complied. Marik really could've cared less about who he was partnered up with. He didn't know anybody enough to hate or like them, so he just sat there, staring blankly at nothing again.

His memories from last night returned, and he quickly squinted his eyes shut, just as his name was called.

"Marik Ishtar," Miss Linch said, and Marik stepped forward. "You'll be partnered with Bakura Touzouku." Marik felt his stomach grow icy cold as he and that smirking twin made their way back to their seats. Once everybody had partnered up, each pair had to push their desks together.

So there Marik sat with Bakura next to him. He felt incredibly uncomfortable at being pretty much shoulder to shoulder with the psychotic Touzouku.

"What class do you have next, Ishtar?" Bakura asked, still grinning that damned grin as he leaned on his elbow, staring over his shoulder at Marik. The tanned boy didn't even bother using words to reply, he merely pulled his schedule from his backpack, and shoved it in front of Bakura.

He heard a shrill whistle, and took his schedule back from Bakura.

"Every class," the whittete smirked, and Marik felt slightly sick at the thought of having to see that face all day. Bakura seemed to sense his thoughts, and burst into laughter.

"If it pleases you," Bakura smirked, "Ryou has several classes with us."

Marik felt slightly lifted by that. At least he'd get to see his friend soon . . .

And so he did. Though, through all seven periods he had to deal with Bakura, Ryou made it better by being there for at least five of them, plus lunch.

In Gym class, Marik ducked into a stall. He peeled off his clothes, and Ryou entered the stall next to him.

"Y'know, Marik," Ryou said as he was changing, "I'm skinny and weak, so that's why I'm embarrased to change in front of other guys but . . . I honestly don't understand you."

Marik bit his lip at those words as he peeled off his purple shirt. He winced as the cold air hit his back, and he felt the scars burning as he quickly changed into a loose fitting t-shirt. He kicked off his pants, and stared down at his cut up thighs. His father was always sure not to cut where anybody would see the proof. Wincing, he pulled on the blue gym shorts.

Exiting the bathroom stall, he looked over to Ryou, who had already exited. The pale boy was poised in front of the mirror, his hands fists in his hair as he tied it back in a loose ponytail that hung against the back of his neck.

Beaming a smile at him, Ryou led Marik into the gym. Of course, it was the first day, so technically speaking they shouldn't have been having gym class in the first place. However, the coach decided that uniforms would be given out early, and that they would play dodgeball 'just to keep them moving.'

Marik sighed, as he was pelted with red balls from every side. It wouldn't have been as bad, if he didn't keep taking hits for Ryou. The whittete kept harping on him about how he could take the hits, but Marik knew Ryou couldn't.

Not that he'd ever tell his pale friend that.

Throughout gym class, he was constantly aware that Bakura had his eyes trained on him. He was one of the only people not pelting Marik with balls. In fact, Marik noticed, anybody who through a ball at Ryou instantly recieved a ball to the face.

Finally, the school day ended, though, and Marik raced out of the school. He stood at the steps, waiting for Ryou to exit. Not even really thinking about it, Marik pulled the Millinium Rod from its spot in his pocket. He twirled it around in his fingers, until he saw a hand clamp over it.

A pale hand with long fingers.

Bakura stood over him, looking from Rod to Marik.

"I thought this was Ryou's?" Bakura questioned, a deadly look coming over his face. "Why do you have it, Ishtar?"

"Ryou gave it to me!" Marik answered, glaring up at Bakura. He could see the Millinium Ring glinting on the angry twin's chest.

"Are you sure, Ishtar?" Bakura snarled, hitting Marik on the nose with the Rod. "Beacuse if I find out you stole from my brother . . ." Bakura lowered the Rod to Marik's eyes, and his murderous glare said it all.

Marik, feeling anger bubble up inside of him, swatted at the Rod. He watched it tumble from Bakura's hand, and the shaft of the Rod entered the Millinium Ring. The two boys stared at it for a moment, before a giant flash erupted from the two Items.

Nobody at all around them seemed to notice as the two boys recoiled in fear, before stumbling back. Marik felt an odd sensation starting at the tips of his toes, and the tingling ran its course throughout his body, before exploding in his head. Letting out a cry, he felt as if he'd been jerked from his body.

Strangely, he saw Bakura's body rushing to meet him, before he slammed into it. Popping open his eyes, he sat there dumbly for a moment, before looking in front of him, ready to yell angrily at Bakura for headbutting him.

However, he was staring at his own body.

Marik screamed, and he saw his body's eyes pop open in surprise. Lavender orbs stared back at him. Marik's body looked down at itself, and a strangled cry escaped from its mouth. Marik himself looked down, and realized he wasn't in his body.

Pale skin . . . A blue and white shirt . . . A black trenchcoat. . .

Marik screamed again, and Marik's body lurched forward, before clapping its hand over Marik.

"Marik . . . That's you, isn't it?" Marik heard his voice say, and his body was watching him. Marik gave a terrified nod. "Gods . . . It's me, Bakura!"

Marik stared, dumbfounded, at his body. Bakura was _inside him_? Marik tried to scream again, but all that came out was a muffled noise. Bakura retracted his hand, and stared upwards at Marik. Or, at his body . . . Gods this was confusing!

"Okay, listen well," Bakura snarled, and Marik found himself not liking his voice this way. It didn't sound right. "I am you, and you are me, apparently . . ." Bakura murmurred, crossing his arms. "I just wish I knew how . . ."

Marik could only offer a shrug and a hopeless look.

Ryou came up, then, and looked happily at who he thought was Marik.

"Marik, are you ready to go home?" The whittete enthused, and Bakura looked, astounded, towards his brother. Marik felt cold dread seep into his body. Bakura couldn't go to his house!

"Uh . . ." Bakura's mouth hung open slightly, and Ryou just gave him a confused look, before turning to Marik.

"Oh, yes, Bakura," Ryou said, "Melvin's waiting for you. Something about going to the park. He said there are children there to scare." Ryou gave him a cold look, and Marik found himself not very happy at recieving such a gaze from his friend.

"I . . ." Marik said meekly, before looking to Bakura.

"Ish- . . . I mean, Bakura and I are walking home together today, Ryou," Bakura said in a highly unpleasant voice. Ryou looked slightly hurt, and Marik scowled angrily at Bakura. Bakura didn't respond though, he merely turned his back on Ryou and Marik, and began walking away.

"Oh . . . Okay," Ryou said unhappily, before trudging off. Marik had to fight the urge to run after him.

"Bakura!" Marik hissed, chasing after the man inside of his body. Bakura turned to stare angrily at him.

"What? We can't tell him, anyways, and I don't want him following. We need to talk," Bakura growled. "And why the bloody hell is your body so uncomfortable!" Bakura hissed, shifting his legs a little.

Marik felt his face flush, and Bakura looked even angrier.

"Don't make my face look so dumb," Bakura commanded, and Marik switched from embarrasment to outrage.

"Don't talk to me in such a commanding tone! Now," Marik huffed, crossing his arms and jutting out his hips. "What're we going to do?"

Bakura scowled angrily at the boy's posture, but shook his head savagely. "We're just going to have to pretend to be each other for a little bit." Marik felt his stomach roil in fear.

"No!" Marik yelped, as Bakura started to walk away. He reached out and grabbed Bakura's (well, his own) wrist. It felt wierd, feeling his skin beneath his.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Bakura snarled, and Marik thought he sounded wierd. Bakura was trying to get Marik's normal voice to use British words. It didn't really work.

"Because . . ." Marik fidgeted, and Bakura wrenched out of Marik's grasp.

"You know where my house is, don't you?" Bakura asked angrily. Marik nodded miserably. "And I know where you live, thanks for asking," Bakura snipped, before turning his back on Marik again. He stalked off down the road.

Marik tried to chase after him, but Bakura through a book at him. Marik yelped and ducked, watching the book skitter across the sidewalk. He quickly jumped back to grab it, and when he stood up straight again, Bakura was gone . . .

-(-o-)-

**Gah . . . It'll be more "T" for a while, but I'm putting it as "M" because Bakura's going to do something in a later chapter . . . Plus, the whole rape scenes. . . And just yeah.**

**Okay, so, questions can be asked, of course . . . Hn . . . Don't really have much to say.**

**EXCEPT. . . Dude, I just saw Sakura Haruno x Yami Bakura . . . WTF?**

**Anways . . . I think that's all.**

**Please review and tell me if you like and want it to continue. ^ ^ **

**Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bathroom Dilemna

Bakura stomped down the street, fuming at the nerve of that Ishtar. Did he think Bakura couldn't handle being that twit? He was just a quiet little nobody who hung out with Ryou, after all. It wouldn't be to hard.

So, slamming open the door to Marik's house, Bakura entered. He'd never been in the house before, and he was surprised to see that it was such a mess. His nose crinkled up at the smell wafting through the air. It was the smell of beer and sex.

Bakura shut the door, before walking through the living room. He saw a lump of clothing on the couch, and scowled at it. Honestly, hadn't they ever heard of doing their laundry? Ignoring this, Bakura moved forward. Cockroaches erupted around his feet, and Bakura clucked his tone in a disaproving way.

He'd have to talk to Ishtar about this.

Bakura headed to the back of a long hallway. One door had 'MELVIN' carved into it, and Bakura moved past it. One room was a bathroom (a very dirty and grimy one, at that), and another was locked. He finally reached the one he guessed was Marik's.

Opening it up, he decided that it must be, even though it was pretty much empty. Bakura looked over to a closet, to see a few old, dirty outfits hanging up. No furniture was in the room. There was a small pallet made out of blankets and a pillow spread out on the floor.

Bakura stared at it for a moment, thinking that perhaps he had indeed entered the wrong room. But no. Looking over, he saw pictures of Marik and Ryou, along with some books he'd seen Marik carrying with him.

"Disgusting . . ." Bakura hissed, dropping his backpack on the floor. He saw more bugs scatter, and he could've sworn he even saw a rat disappear into the wall. Ishtar better be happy Bakura wasn't queasy.

Was this why Marik hadn't wanted Bakura at his house? Well, it made sense. Bakura was positivily repulsed at the boy's living conditions. However, he wasn't going to let that bother him. If Marik could live with it, so could Bakura. At least until they got this whole mess sorted out, anyways.

Bakura then heard some thunking footsteps, and he turned around in time to see what he had assumed to be a pile of cloth was really a large man with greasy grey hair. The man stared down at him, before he smirked, his yellow teeth jutting out. Resisting the urge to sneer, Bakura looked up at the man with what he hoped was an innocent look.

The man reached out, and punched Bakura hard in the jaw, sending him reeling back. He fell to the ground with a cry, before shifting a hand to his wounded area. He looked up, confused, as the man drew a large whip from behind him.

"You were late," the man snarled, his smirk fading away as he advanced on Bakura. He scrambled back, trying to avoid the man, but Marik's father let out a cry of frustration before he pulled back, and snapped the whip across Bakura's face.

"What the bloody hell!" Bakura roared, hopping to his feet, his hand covering up the ugly slash that now slit his cheek.

"Don't back talk me, you piece of shit!" Hank Ishtar roared, backslapping Bakura. The teen fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He groaned as he felt a booted foot crack against his side. Hank was careful, however, not to break anything.

Bakura pushed himself to his elbows, and tried to drag himself away, but he felt a fist knot up in his hair. His body lurched backwards, and he felt his back collide with Hank's chest. He felt a hot flash of pain across his back, though he didn't know why.

He was distracted, as he felt a hand slipping into the back of his pants. Bakura cried out, and began writhing in the man's grip. Hank merely shoved him to the ground as he struggled more, before pushing his hand downwards, inserting his finers into the teen's entrance.

Bakura gasped, before yelling, snarling, and fighting all the more. He bit Hank's hand that wasn't preoccupied, and Marik's father reeled back, yelling out.

"You little bitch! Fine then! I'll just take you later, then!" Hank bellowed, before gripping Bakura roughly by the arm. He threw him into the wall, where Bakura crumpled to his knees, gasping with pain. He was dimly aware that Hank stormed out of the house, before he rose to his feet.

He had to get to Marik . . .

-(-o-)-

Said blonde was standing now with his elder brother inside of Bakura's body. He felt incredibly uncomfortable being around Melvin, but he decided to brush it off. What he really needed to do was get back to Bakura, but Melvin wasn't going to let that happen, apparently. Marik's only consolation was that Hank probably wouldn't even be home!

"Hey, Bakura," Melvin said, straightening up. Marik watched a terrified child go screaming away from Melvin, and he repressed the urge to scowl. Instead, he did a lazy Bakura type grin, before shifting his gaze to Mevlin.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you was gettin' real friendly with the faggot," Melvin chuckled. "Why is that? Wanna get a good fuck out of him?"

Marik spluttered for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as he plopped down onto a park bench.

"A . . . A _what?_" Marik questioned shrilly, completely forgetting he was supposed to be acting like Bakura. Melvin noticed, and his eyes narrowed slightly, one eyebrow popping up.

"A good fuck. Look, Bakura, we both know you're by no means innocent."

Marik felt his face heat up. Great! He was in the body of a sexual deviant!

"No, Melvin," Marik finally answered, hiding his face. "I just . . ." Sudden inspiration. "He just hangs around with Ryou a lot, y'know. So I had to make sure he was safe for the kid . . ."

Melvin blinked for a moment, before nodding. "Okay then. By the way . . ." Melvin hesitated a moment, before continuing on. "How is Ryou?"

"Why do you care?" Marik asked, almost rudely. He saw Melvin scowl.

"We already discussed this. I know you don't like it, so I won't act on it. After all, you're my one true friend." Melvin smirked. "And if I lost you, there'd be no one to blame anything on!"

Marik gave a nervous little trill of a laugh, before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He hopped up, muttering 'bathroom', before he headed off towards the thing he'd seen.

It was Bakura. Or . . . Marik's body. Dammit this whole thing confused him!

Shaking those thoughts away, Marik stopped in front of Bakura.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura hissed, a snarl in his voice as Marik noticed the new slash mark. Without thinking, Marik lurched forward and lifted his hand to the cut. Bakura jerked away a little, but Marik held him in place. Pale fingers danced lightly over the cut. Marik leaned in, and slid his tongue along the cut.

Bakura's eyes opened wide, before he jerked away, face flushed.

"Wha . . . What the hell're you doing?" He demanded, glaring at Marik.

Marik was blushing as well as he answered. "Well, licking your cuts can help them. Melvin used to do it for when I got cuts on my face or places I couldn't reach . . ." Marik's voice trailed off, and he looked to the ground.

Bakura huffed angrily for a moment. "You're a dumbass. Licking cuts doesn't help them! It can make them worse with infections!" Marik's gazed snapped up, and he frowned.

"So Melvin was just . . ." Marik's voice trailed off, before he gave a harsh laugh. "Of fucking course . . ."

"You never answered my question," Bakura intervened, before Marik's mind went completely off track.

"Why didn't I tell you that my dad beat me?" Marik asked.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "If it were just beating, I don't think I'd be half as pissed. No, no, while you were off frolicking in the park, I was about to be _raped_!"

Marik stared incredulously at Bakura. Bakura only cared about the fact that he'd almost gotten raped? Didn't the fact that Marik was obviously getting raped as well mean anything?

_Well, of course not,_ Marik thought bitterly. _You're just stupid Ishtar. After all, he is one of Melvin's friends, anyways. And if Melvin doesn't care, why would he?_

"I . . .He's usually not home at this time. And I tried to tell you not to go to my house!" Marik finally said, crossing his arms. Again Bakura winced at seeing himself like that, but Marik didn't care.

"You didn't give me a valid reason, though!" Bakura argued, crossing his arms as well. "Just telling me not to go without a reason isn't going to stop me!"

"Well then it's your fault for being a stupid dumbass that thinks they know better then every fucking body else!" Marik yelled, feeling his temper broiling up. Bakura glared at him for a moment, before he let his body relax. Bakura took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Look, Ishtar," Bakura said, "don't talk to me like that, or I swear to the Gods I'm going to-"

"What?" Marik interrupted. "You're going to beat the shit out of me?" He let out a harsh laugh again. "You'd just be hitting your own body. And plus, what's what you do anything compared to what a grown man can?" Marik couldn't help it: He sneered at Bakura.

Bakura's eyebrows went up, before his smirk returned. "Well, well, you finally grew some balls." Marik blinked in surprise, as Bakura continued on. "Fine, I can't beat the shit out of you, but obviously we need to discuss our lives together."

Marik frowned. He didn't want to do that . . . He didn't want somebody to know all his secrets . . .

"So, come on." Bakura commanded, before turning around.

"Wa- ... .What?" Marik yelped. "I can't just leave Melvin sitting there! And anyways, where are we going?"

Bakura's eyes rolled. "Fine, go tell Melvin you gotta go do somethin', then we'll take off."

"Bakura . . ." Marik whimpered slightly, but Bakura puched him in the arm. "Agh! What the hell Bakura!"

"Don't you fuckn' whimper in my body!" Bakura snarled. "I don't do weak shit. Now get your ass moving!" He said, before shoving Marik. The boy stumbled a little, before straightening up, and heading over to Melvin.

"So, yeah, that thing in your pants, if you stick it into an electric socket, you'll get magic powers," Marik heard Melvin telling a little boy this as he walked up. Marik fought the urge to be sick.

"Hey, Melvin?" Marik said nervously.

"Oh, yeah Bakura? Damn, what did you eat? That took a while," Melvin cackled, and Marik felt his face heating up.

"I just . . . I need to go . . Um, Ryou asked me to pick up some stuff," Marik said lamely. He knew it wasn't a good excuse, and that it wouldn't work and. . .

"Okay, then," Melvin interrupted his inner dialogue. "Seeya at school tomorrow."

Marik gaped for a moment at the easiness of it all, before he turned and left, heading back towards Bakura. Bakura looked up when he came, and just turned his back on Marik, before trotting off towards town.

Marik quickly followed after. He soon figured out that Bakura was leading them to an ice-cream shop. They entered together, and walked to the back. Marik had only ever been here once, with Ryou. It was a bright yellow shop, with white curtains that were split open to reveal the view of the street. Pink tiles sprinkled the floor at random intervals, and the people behind the counter were wearing dandellion colored outfits, and not looking extremely pleased about it.

Bakura ordered his ice cream, and Marik did as well. Once they recieved it, they went to sit down. They chose a table in the corner, hoping to avoid prying eyes. The chairs were uncomfortable metal chairs that were obviously meant more for decoration then comfort. Marik shifted a little in his, before scooping up some ice cream.

"Okay," Marik said, finally breaking the silence. "I need to know stuff about you."

"Yeah . . ." Bakura sighed. "Okay. Well, when you go to my house, my room is the last one in the hallway. I think you'll be able to tell anyways. I'm not overly nice to Ryou, but I'm not downright mean, so you better remember that."

Marik gave a slight nod.

"Other then that . . .My father, Akefia, usually isn't home, so you don't have to worry about him. He'll be gone at the Egyptian Exhibit for the most part, and I think he'll be leaving for Egypt soon again . . . My mother . . ." Bakura's voice trailed off.

"Is dead," Marik continued for him, and Bakura looked at him in surprise. Marik shrugged. "Ryou is my friend, you know?" Bakura nodded.

"Anything else you need to know?"

Marik shook his head. He couldn't really think of anything else.

"Okay, so tell me about you," Bakura said, lavender eyes glinting as he leveled them with Marik.

"Oh . . . Well," Marik swirled his ice cream around. "My room is the last one. I'm sorry to say there's only a small little pallet there. And, fair warning, you have to shake it out a little, because the cockroaches and spiders get in it. Sometimes even mice and rats. . . Oh, yeah, don't go making food, or you'll get whipped. You can only eat when my father's asleep, but even then, be careful, because Melvin will steal food from you."

Bakura stared at Marik, no emotion on his face for a moment. His gaze shifted to his ice cream, and then to Marik's. The boy's bowl was already empty, and there was ice cream around his face where it looked like he had scarfed it down. Bakura chuckled a moment.

"Wipe of your damn face, stupid," Bakura laughed, before handing him a napkin. Marik scowled, but swiped it over his mouth. "Certainly an interesting life you live, Ishtar," Bakura said, eyes narrowing as he studied Marik. The boy only offered a shrug.

"If you can call it that."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, if you want to take a shower, wait until my dad's not home. We don't have shampoo and conditioner, but we have some soap and rags. But make sure to check the rags, because sometimes they're not very clean," Marik's nose crinkled a little, and Bakura just stared.

"Oh, yes! Be nice to Ryou!" Marik said, glaring angrily at Bakura. "No snapping at him like earlier! He's my only friend and . . . I don't want to lose him . . ."

"Well," Bakura smirked. "He's not your only friend now."

"What?"

"Oh, I just think you and I will be seeing quite a bit of each other," Bakura chuckled darkly, and Marik didn't like his voice that way at all.

A bell dinged from somewhere up front, but the two teens couldn't be bothered to look.

"Oh, great," Marik said sarcastically, glaring moodily at his empty bowl.

"How nice of you, Ishtar," Bakura replied drily. Marik laughed a little, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Marik?" Marik whirled aroun at hearing his name, and saw none other then Ryou. The whittete was looking at Bakura, confusion on his face. He had looked hurt earlier, but he looked practically devastated now.

"R-Ryou," Bakura stammered, eyes opening wide as he shot a nervous glance to Marik. "What're you . . .What're you doing here?"

"I just . . . Stopped by for some ice cream since . . . I didn't really want to go home." Ryou gave a miserable shrug.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Marik asked out of reflex, reaching out a tentative hand as he rested it on Ryou's shoulder. The whittete gave him a suspicious look.

"Well . . .You see . . ." Ryou looked to Bakura. "Oh, Marik, I need to talk to you . . ." The boy said miserably, before tugging at Bakura's hand. Bakura looked desperatley to Marik, who just waved his hands, telling the boy in his body to go with Ryou.

"Uh . . . Okay," Bakura said lamely, and he let Ryou tug him out of the shop. "I'll be back Ish . . .Bakura!"

-(-o-)-

Bakura was tugged out of the shop and into the street where he and Ryou sat on a bench. Bakura wasn't really in the mood to talk to his brother about his petty little problems. His mind was to filled up with a certain Ishtar. The boy had been beaten, raped, and just generally treated like scum. It was despicable. The worst part of it was, that Bakura had just discovered that his best friend helped in it!

"Oh, Marik," Ryou whimpered, his chocolate eyes glazing over with tears.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Bakura asked in what he hoped was a sympathetic voice, but he thought it sounded a bit gruffer then it should have.

If Ryou noticed, he didn't say anything about it. "W-Well . . . Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. . . You know them don't you?" Bakura sifted through his memory, before nodding. "W-Well, they were mocking you and Melvin, and I tried to defend you because, you know, you two have had a hard life and. . .And . . .We got into a fight and then they started insulting me and then Tea and Duke jumped up and told me that I just needed to leave and not come back. I-I thought maybe Yugi would do something b-but he just sat there, st-staring at his lap!"

Bakura frowned angrily. Those little prats that Ryou associated himself with always annoyed him! Now they had made Ryou cry! That, and they'd made fun of Ishtar and Melvin. Bakura really didn't like that. Especially since Ryou had been telling the truth; the two Ishtar brothers did have a hard life!

"It's fine, Ryou," Bakura mumbled.

"No, it's not . . ." Ryou hiccuped a little, before he gave Bakura an accusatory glare that didn't sit at home on his face at all. "You left me for Bakura, Marik! I know everyone thinks he's cool, even if they don't want to go near him . . . But I . . . I thought you were different!" Ryou wailed, before clapping his hands to his mouth. The whittete had obviously not wanted to yell that.

Bakura blinked for a minute, confusion evident in his look. 'Everyone thought he was cool'? When did that happen? Nobody ever wanted to have anything to do with Bakura. Then again, as Ryou had said, nobody wanted to go near him. Bakura supposed he was like a tiger, or some other wild animal. Everybody wanted to stare and marvel at him, but nobody wanted to get close enough to get hurt.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Bakura and I aren't really friends. We're just . . ." Bakura groped wildly for a word, or some type of excuse.

"It's fine if you want to be friends with Bakura, Marik," Ryou said softly, smiling happily at Bakura. "As long as you're happy. Lord knows you need it," the boy continued softly, before reaching over and hugging Bakura.

He sat there, stunned, feeling his brother's arms around him. Did Ryou like Marik?

Ryou released Bakura and laughed. "I just wish you would trust me more . . . I know you're treated badly, and mabye I could somehow help you if you told me more . . ." Ryou looked hopefully at him with chocolate eyes. They glimmered with emotion, and Bakura felt slightly uncomfortable.

"No, Ryou," Bakura said, still fighting to sound calm and reassuring. "I'm fine, really."

Ryou nodded slightly, before he hopped up.

"Well, I'll be off then! Have fun with Bakura!"

"Wait, Ryou!" Bakura said, jumping up as well. "Are you . . . Are you sure you're okay?"

Ryou bit his lip, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yugi and his friends . . . They don't really matter, because I have you." And with that, the white haired boy turned away, practically skipping off. Bakura shook his head in wonder at his brother, before heading back inside, where he could see Marik shifting uneasily, tugging at his silver hair.

"How did it go?" Marik demanded, as soon as he came close.

Bakura laughed. "It went fine. How bad do you think I am? He is my brother, I know how to talk to him."

"Okay . . ." Marik nodded slightly, before relaxing.

"Ah, I'll be back," Bakura said. "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Shit!" Marik yelped, and Bakura looked back at him.

"Actually, one number down, Ishtar."

"Ewww! Bakura, I didn't want to know that!" Marik growled. "And actually, that makes it slightly worse. Bakrua, you're in my body. . . With my . . ." Marik coughed and blushed. "Stuff . . Come to think of it, I should've thought of this when we discussed the shower . . ."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Look, Ishtar," he growled, "maybe you'll get turned on by my naked body, but I'm sure I won't feel a thing about seeing your dick, okay?"

Marik's face flushed, and he hissed at Bakura. "Shh! Don't say things like that," he whimpered slightly, and Bakura smacked him round the head.

"Just shut up. I'm going to take a piss. I guarantee I won't feel anything upon seeing your body naked before me." And with that, Bakura stood up and walked to the restrooms. He entered a stall (**I am NOT doing the urinals. . . How you boys stand peeing next to another guy is a mystery to me . . .)**

Unzipping his pants, he pulled it out, before staring at it.

Well, shit, he did feel something.

Coughing slightly, he hurried and did his business, trying not to look.

Exiting the bathroom, he walked back to Marik with a flushed face.

"Pervert," Marik hissed, a smirk twirling his features.

"Oh shut the hell up!"

-(-o-)-

**Ahhhh.**

**This story got a very warm welcome, and I thank-you all! The next chapter for A Never Ending Dream is currently in progress as well. And um. . .Yeah.**

**So, I like asking these questions, so here's another one.**

**Okay, in the first chapter, I said this was rated M mostly for something Bakura was going to do in a later chapter.**

**Anybody wanna guess what it is? Don't always think along the obvious, either. ^ _ ~**

**Reviews, please!**

**And seeya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Marik's Journals

Marik and Bakura were outside the ice cream parlor, sitting on a bench. They were both staring moodily at the sidewalk.

"So you can't go back to my place . . ." Marik said eventually.

"But you're at my place, and I think me staying the night for however long it takes us to sort out this mess isn't going to work either . . ." Bakura grumbled, sitting cross-legged as he watched the people walking past.

Marik groaned, before running his hands through his hair, thinking long and hard.

"I know!" Marik yelped, sitting straight up. Bakura looked to him, lavender eyes squinted with unasked questions. "Well," Marik explained, "my father will be leaving soon. Tomorrow, actually."

"Where's he going?" Bakura asked.

"He's a speaker at the Egyptian Exhibit," Marik said. Bakura frowned.

"The same exhibit my father works at?"

"Well," Marik laughed. "I guess so."

"Unbelievable!" Bakura snarled, jumping up from the bench. He glared angrily down at Marik. "Scum like him shouldn't be allowed in there! He's a disgusting bastard who needs to be thrown in prison!"

Marik listened to Bakura yell, before calmly examining his nails.

"If you're done," Marik said drily. Bakura huffed, but sat down. "Anyways, it doesn't matter what type of scum he is. The fact of the matter remains that he knows about the Millenium Items."

Bakura looked to Marik's neck, where the Ring hung there. Frowning, he noticed that the Rod was still stuck in the Ring. He felt a type of understanding lapping at the back of his conciosness but . . .

"I'm surprised your dad gave these to you!" Marik exclaimed, lifting up the Items and dragging Bakura from his thoughts.

"He said they're not really all that important, after all. They're just for folklore and whatnot. The museum curators let him keep them, and they just made replicas. Father said that they kept going on about how they don't need junk like that." Bakura shrugged. "He still got paid though, so it's not like it matters."

"Guess not . . ." Marik frowned, fiddling with the Items.

"Hey, you're Egyptian, aren't you?" Bakura asked, and Marik gave him a 'look'. "Alright, alright, whatever. Look, shouldn't you know about this stuff anyways? Items and Gods and whatnot?"

"I'm incredibly offended," Marik scowled. "I've lived here in Domino longer then anywhere else! So, no," Marik snarled, "I don't know."

"Fine, fine," Bakura growled. "Back to the original subject. What am I going to do about tonight?"

"I guess. . ." Marik frowned. "I guess you're just going to have to go back." He offered a shrug. "My dad shouldn't rape you, in the least, since you made him mad. He'll probably just hit you."

"Oh yes, because that's just fucking lovely!" Bakura snarled.

"Sorry," Marik said, though to Bakura he didn't sound quite sorry at all.

"Whatever," Bakura snorted. He stood up, and Marik followed suit.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, I guess. . ." Marik said, before awkwardly sticking out his hand. Bakura raised his eyebrows, but joint their hands, shaking. Then, turning away, they headed off in opposite directions.

-(-o-)-

"Bakura! You're finally home!" A voice called, as Marik opened the front door to the Touzouku's household. It was an average, middle class home that was a light blue with deep red curtains. On the inside, it had a living room, joint together with a kitchen. A hallway lead into the back part of the house, where Marik could see a bathroom at the end, and several different rooms along the way.

Tugging off his shoes, Marik moved onto the indigo carpet, before making his way to the nice white couches. He sat down, reveling at the feeling of sitting on something so absolutley nice and soft. . .

Ryou appeared then, holding a laddel.

"I'm making spaghetti, okay?" Ryou questioned, and Marik frowned. "Oh, d-do you not want it?" Ryou started to frantically mutter apologies, but Marik just shook his head.

"Oh, no Ryou, that's fine. . ." He mumbled, even though it really wasn't. Marik was a vegitarian, after all, and spaghetti had meat! Well, he supposed that depended on how Ryou made it. . . But then he remembered seeing Bakura at lunch one day, eating a bloody piece of food he'd brought from home.

Shuddering, Marik silently prayed to the Gods that Ryou would cook the meat.

-(-o-)-

Bakura entered the Ishtar's home, and saw Melvin sitting on the couch.

"Hey, faggot," Melvin greeted, before tossing something hard at Bakura. He felt it connect with the side of his head. Melvin snorted from laughter, as Bakura looked down. Bending down, he retrieved what it was, and saw that it was bread.

Curling his lip in disgust, Bakura made his way over to the couch, where he sat down next to Melvin. He lifted the bread to his mouth, before slowly pressing it to his mouth.

He figured, if he took a bite, maybe he could soften it in his mouth. Acting on this, he let the morsel sit on his tongue, soaking in his saliva. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Melvin.

Seeing his friend in an all new light wasn't very good for Bakura. Sure, Melvin had always been an ass but . . . Down right abusive to his own brother? Bakura was adamant on the fact that he protected Ryou, since he was the older brother. Was he nice? Of course not. It wasn't in Bakura's nature to be all sweet and loving. Hitting Ryou: yes, he'd done it. What sibling hadn't? But he wouldn't starve Ryou, or let him sit in his own filth, or steal food from him. No, even Bakura, it seemed, had scruples.

Sighing, he tried to bite down into the bread, but found it was still to hard. He spat it out into the palm of his hand, glaring angrily at the bread.

"What's wrong, faggot? I thought you liked hard things," Melvin smirked, leaning in uncomfortably close. Bakura scooted away. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms protectivly around his exposed midriff.

Melvin noticed, and his lip curled.

"My interest doesn't lie in you. Don't get a big head just because dad fucks you." Melvin stood up, and walked farther back into the house. He dissappeared into his room, and Bakura glared after him.

Big-head? He'd never seen Marik really get a 'big-head'. Shaking his head in frustration, he stood up and marched back into Marik's room. He grabbed the blankets, and shook them out. Sure enough, just as Marik had said, several bugs and a mice fell from within the folds.

He spread it out again, smoothing it down, before looking to a little shoebox off to the side. Snuggling down on the covers, he reached over and opened the box. Had it been anyone else, they might've felt guilty about shuffling through Marik's most prized possessions.

Bakura, however, merely felt curiosity.

He found several pictures of Ryou and Marik together. There was one, Bakura noticed, that had him in it. He stared at the picture, and saw that it was from when they had been younger. That made Bakura realize how long Marik had been in his life, yet they'd never made true contact.

It seemed slightly amusing to Bakura that, now, all of a sudden, they were thrown together by such a striking force that it seemed almost comical. Ridiculous. Like in those romance movies that Ryou loved to watch where something would cause the two friends to fall miraculously in love.

Bakura frowned.

He shifted his focus back to the picture. In it, they were at Ryou's sixth birthday party (even though Bakura and Ryou were twins they had seperate parties). Marik, even back then, looked grubby. Bakura had just thought he liked to play in the dirt, though he supposed he should've known better.

Marik was sitting at a table with Ryou, who was peering through his bangs at the camera, while holding the Egyptian's hand shyly. Bakura was there, his hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against Marik, causing the blonde to look irritated. Melvin was there, too, next to Ryou. He was holding a present he'd gotten for Ryou.

Now that Bakura thought back to it, he realized that it was a stupid little plastic ring that Melvin had gotten Ryou. He'd made it a spider, so that way he could give Ryou something, and also scare the bejeebus out of him.

Except, Ryou still had that ring. . .

Bakura frowned at the picture, before replacing it in the box. He flipped through some more, and saw Marik and Melvin when they were younger. He noticed dark stains marred the picture around Melvin's face, and it looked like the picture had even been stroked.

Behind the two dark skinned boys stood a man that Bakura could hardly recognize.

He had neatly combed grey hair, and he was smiling at the camera. His dark skin was clean, and he was sporting a neatly trimmed goatee. His kids were smiling, and there was a woman next to him.

Bakura frowned. He didn't recognize the woman. In this picture, he could tell that Marik was probably three or four, and he was still in Egypt, by the looks of things. Looking at that happy family, his mind flashed back to when the Ishtar twins had first come to Domino City . . .

_ "Kura! Kura!" Ryou cried ecstatically, hurrying over to his brother. The twins were five years old, and sitting in kindergarden class. Their teacher had just let them up from naptime, and they were all packing up, ready to go._

_ Bakura looked up, catching Ryou as he fell. "What is it, Ryou?"_

_ "I made a friend!" Ryou gushed, his pale cheeks flushed with color. "His name is Marik Ishtar, and he has a twin brother, just like us! His brother's name is Melvin. Their names are kind of funny, but they're from Egypt! And wow, they're really quiet!"_

_ Ryou finally stopped, desperate to catch air and tell his tale. Bakura just waited while rolling up his sleeping mat. Looking around, he noticed the new kids. He hadn't really spared them a thought until now._

_ They were both blonde with dark skin. One seemed pretty, and the other looked a lot more grown up. They sort of reminded Bakura of himself and Ryou._

_ "Marik's got really wierd scars and everything," Ryou frowned, crossing his arms. "I asked him how he got them but he just ignored me. He won't talk to you if you mention them, but as soon as you change the subject, he'll talk again."_

_ "How ineteresting . . ." Bakura muttered. He had immediatly assumed that the older looking one would be the tougher one. The one with scars. And that was why Bakura had approached Melvin._

_ Bakura was a trouble-maker, even back then. So, when he'd heard of the mysterious new kid with scars and a possibly bad past, he had been attracted to the idea. Even at five years old, Bakura was pretty smart._

However, even after learning, several years later, he'd chosen the wrong twin, Ryou had already befriended Marik, and he had Melvin. Bakura wasn't really going to complain. Melvin had become his first and only friend, not counting Ryou.

Bakura sighed, setting down the photo. He still couldn't fathom a guess at who the woman was, though whoever she was, she'd made Hank Ishtar happy. . .

Bakura groaned and slapped his forehead. Duh! It was Marik's mother. He saw that her face had been scratched at a little, and that her facial features were no longer really visible. The only thing that remained was a faded out grin.

Setting the picture down, Bakura rifled through the box some more. He ended up finding a journal. Staring at the cover, he peeled it open, before letting his eyes roam over the scrawled out text.

Marik had nice handwriting, even when he was little, so Bakura was easily able to read. The journal started back when Marik was still in Egypt, only four, and just learning to write. Bakura noticed that he wrote a lot about his mother and his father. He especially wrote about Melvin, and how his older brother always protected him. . .

Then he noticed the journals taking a darker turn. Even a four year old Marik seemed to have a startling grasp of reality. Bakura found himself burried in the journal, reading over everything that Marik had to offer.

First off, he began writing about how ill his mother looked, how she had been getting skinnier. Bakura noticed one entry that must have scared Marik deeply, because tear stains blotted the page, and he had written so hard it had almost punctured through onto a new page.

_Oh Gods, Journal, I don't know what to do . . . Mommy's so small now that I hugged her, and my arm was completely loose around her waist. I'm scared. Daddy says it'll be okay, and Melvin keeps telling me I'll always have him. But . . ._

_ I've read the medical books that daddy has. I know that stuff like this isn't good. They think because Melvin came out first, he's smarter. They're wrong. I know. I know stuff that the village boys don't. _

_ I know they're scared of me because I know stuff. But mommy doesn't mind. She says she likes that I know stuff. But maybe mommy doesn't matter anymore . . ._

Bakura stared at the words, before flipping through more entries. And then he saw it, the one that told him. . .

_I'm hurting, journal. Oh by the Gods how I hurt._

_ Daddy came home, and he smelled of alchohol. Melvin tried to hide me, but he got hit a lot. And then daddy dragged me out from beneath the bed. He hit me, a lot. He started laughing and asking if I was so smart why didn't I know how to save mommy?_

_ I guess he's right . . . It is my fault that mommy's dead, isn't it? Because I read the books. I was supposed to know._

_ So I let daddy hit me. Now I'm all cut up. Melvin won't talk to me anymore . . . I think he's mad that I got him hit. . . Well, maybe soon, daddy will get sick like mommy. Is it bad to hope for that, journal? Because. . . Well, I guess I'm wrong. And maybe Melvin can join them, too._

Setting down the book, Bakura stared at it. He could always read more tomorrow, but right now thoughts were buzzing around in his head. Marik had lost his mother, just like Bakura and Ryou, though there was one difference.

Bakura and Ryou didn't remember.

Marik did though, and he was constantly reminding himself of it. Constantly ripping open the wounds and rubbing salt in them. Bakura frowned, and stretched, feeling again that unknown pain across his back.

He pulled off his shirt, before running fingers over his back. He felt deep cuts grooved into the back, almost like a pattern . . .

He thought of jumping up and running to the bathroom to examine them, but he could hear Hank Ishtar coming in the door. Hastily, he raced over to the light and flicked it off. Diving beneath the covers again, he decided that he could just wait till tomorrow night to learn more of the secrets of Marik Ishtar.

-(-o-)-

Marik stared at the bloody mess before him, twisting his silver hair nervously around his finger. He could see the chunks of meat in between the blood, sauce, and noodles. He fiddled with the Ring, and Ryou noticed it for the first time.

"Bakura . . ." Ryou frowned. "Why do you have Marik's Millenium Rod?"

"Oh!" Marik jumped, before staring down at the two entertwined objects. "He uh . . . He found out I liked gold and let me keep it . . ."

Ryou's face fell, and the whittete picked at his food, before popping some in his mouth. He looked incredibly hurt, and Marik felt a pang of slight regret. But he brushed it away. Ryou couldn't know the truth either way.

"So uh . . ." Ryou tapped his chin, and Marik saw a black, plastic spider ring there. Chocolate eyes watched the little piece of jewlery. "You and Marik are. . . So good of friends you give each other gifts?"

Marik frowned at this statement. Bakura? A friend? No.

"It's not like that, Ryou," Marik tried to assure the white haired boy. He gave his best Bakura-grin. "I'm not gonna steal your friend. I don't want nothin' to do with that faggot."

"Since when do you call him faggot?" Ryou asked, glaring angrily at Marik.

Bakura didn't call him a faggot . . .? Marik set down his fork, before staring at nothing in general. He didn't know why, but that simple act seemed to make him feel better. Ryou was looking at him curiously, though, and he lifted his gaze.

"I uh . . . I messed up. Guess I've been hanging around Melvin to much, huh?" Marik sniggered, flashing his vampire fangs before taking a big bit of spaghetti. He really just wanted Ryou to leave him alone, and he figured he'd throw up as soon as Ryou wasn't looking but . . .

It tasted good! Marik stared down at the guilty pleasure, before shoveling more into his mouth. Ryou didn't seem surprised by the way Marik was eating, though. He just smiled softly, before eating more of his own food.

"I'm glad you don't like Marik, Bakura," Ryou said softly. "Because. . . You'd be no good for him. . ."

Marik paused, his fork hovering before his mouth with another bit of food.

"What?" He asked, widening his scarlet eyes.

"I mean . . ." Ryou said, frowning at his plate. "Bakura, you never stay with anyone long. I know you. . . And . . . If you hurt Marik . . ." Ryou's eyes turned hard, and he glared up at Marik.

Marik's mouth opened a little in surprise. He'd never seen his friend look so . . . Angry? Was that the word. But Ryou's scathing gaze seemed much worse then that . . .

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Ryou smiled, melting away the frosty look he'd just dished out. He scooped up his plate, deposited it in the sink, and dashed off, humming some song or another. Marik stared after him, not quite sure what to think . . .

-(-o-)-

**Agh, next chapter will be more fun then this chapter, because Marik and Bakura get detention for doing . . .**_**something**_** in gym class. . . . Heehe.**

**So, yes, we do background on Marik. And yeah, I totally screwed up his true storyline. And Bakura is apparently shameless (durr) and yes I do think that Bakura has some type of scruples in the show. . . Maybe . . . Meh.**

**Okay, question for today!**

**What do you think Marik and Bakura are going to do in gym class?**

**Please review, take your guesses. . . That thing with Bakura that you all guessed comes in later. . . There's something he's going to do when he does it that means he's going to have to like Marik a little more . . .xD**

**Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Class

Bakura stood at the entrance to Domino High, wearing a simple black t-shirt and black pants. He cast his gaze around, waiting for Marik to show up. He kept accidentally looking for a flash of blonde, before remembering that Marik was in his body.

And thinking of Marik made him think of last night.

Reading those journals . . . Learning about Marik's secrets . . . He frowned in thought, before he caught sight of the boy of his interests.

Marik was walking side-by-side with Ryou, though they most certainly weren't conversing. Ryou ran off, though, to talk to Melvin. Bakura frowned, wondering what on Earth Ryou would possibly have to talk to him about.

Then he noticed Marik's clothes. Marik had opted on a light blue shirt that almost rose up to show his stomach. He'd worn blue jeans, and Bakura's trade-mark black trenchcoat. The white haired boy made his way up to the waiting Bakura.

"Everything you own is friggn' blue!" Marik complained, though he had a slight smile on his features. He couldn't help but feel slightly greatful that Bakura had chosen something unembarrasing.

"Yeah, well everything you own is in some shade of purple, other then this," Bakura growled back, plucking at his shirt. His eyes shifted over to Ryou, then, who was laughing at something Melvin had said.

His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, relax," Marik said before pulling Bakura to his feet. "Ryou is just asking about some homework."

"That doesn't look like homework discussion."

"It's still none of your business."

Bakura glared. "I'm his brother! It _is_ my business! And anyways, shouldn't you care about Ryou hanging out with Melvin," Bakura asked slyly. He guessed this was one way to get an answer out of Marik on whether or not he liked Ryou . . .

Marik gave him a confused look. "Why would I? Melvin wouldn't do anything in broad day light . . . Well . . . Aw, shit man! Bakura, now I'm worried!" He gave a scarlet eyed scowl to the boy before him. Bakura just laughed.

"He wouldn't do it," Bakura smirked. "Ryou's under my protection."

Marik rolled his eyes, and the two boys headed off to first period.

-(-o-)-

Bakura entered the locker rooms, ready for gym class. He looked at the bag that he now was carrying. He and Marik had swapped in first period, since Bakura was quite positive he and Marik weren't the same size.

For one thing, Bakura was shorter. Only slightly, but enough to make a difference in shirts and shorts. And he was skinnier, so his clothes wouldn't have fit Marik's body.

Staring at his black bag, he reached inside and pulled out the black shorts and purple t-shirt. Damn the Egyptian and his purple-loving self . . . He put his hands to his waist, ready to pull down his pants, when all of a sudden hands clamped onto his own, pinning them.

"What the he-" Bakura turned his head to see Marik there, crimson eyes squinted.

"Go into the bathroom stall," he hissed quietly, muttering into Bakura's tanned ear. Bakura glared, before jerking out of Marik's grasp. He slowly nodded, before scooping up his bag. He saw Ryou watching, a strange look on his face, before the whittete disappeared into his own stall.

Bakura made his way to the stalls, leaving Marik sitting their feeling awkward. Several boys were looking at him, curious looks on their faces. They were all probably wondering the same thing. _Is Bakura gay?_

Growling at them, he slammed his own stuff down, before pulling out black shorts and a red t-shirt. Marik arched a silver eyebrow at this break from character, before reaching to his pants. Their were only two stalls in the boys' locker room, and Marik had been trying to brace himself for this moment . . .

He thought he'd be scared to undress in front of other boys, but he found it quite easy. After all, this wasn't his body. It was like putting Bakura on display, and that wasn't nearly as scary. He got dressed, before feeling the big mass of hair hanging around his face.

Seeing Ryou exit the stall and head to the mirror to tie up his own hair, Marik quickly scuttled over to him.

"Hey, Ryou, do you have a rubberband I can borrow?" Marik asked, tilting his head. In the mirror, he could see he looked very un-Bakura like, and tried to fix his face.

"Sure . . ." Ryou said warily, before snapping off a hair tie from his wrist. He placed it in Marik's hand, before exiting the locker rooms. Marik saw Bakura disappear into the gym as well. He was getting slightly more used to seeing his body moving without him.

Tieing back the mess of white hair in a high ponytail, Marik trotted out after his friends.

Bakura saw him and scowled. Marik, who didn't notice, plopped down next to Bakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde demanded, glaring at his hair.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked, quite innocent. Bakura angrily tugged at the silver ponytail, and Marik just laughed. "Oh, well, the hair was in my face so I moved it." He shrugged at Bakura's exasperated expression.

"It looks girly," Bakura snarled.

"I think it looks nice," Marik huffed, pushing back a few strands. Bakura struggled for words for a moment, before he just crossed his arms and grumbled. Marik grinned in victory.

Their coach came in, then, and told them to partner up for physical exams. Groans were heard all around the room, but were quickly silenced by the shrill sound of a whistle. Marik and Bakura automatically looked to each other, shared a silent nod of understanding, and got up, moving to their own place on a mat since the first test was sit-ups.

Marik cast a guilty look over his shoulder at Ryou, who was left sitting in the middle of the gym floor, partnerless. The coach had him join up with Yami, though, and the two teens took their spot a few places down from Marik and Bakura.

Sighing with relief that it wasn't within hearing range, Marik sat on the mat. He would be going first. Marik layed down on the mat, and Bakura knelt down in front of him, putting his hands over Marik's shoes to keep him from cheating.

The coach started the clock, and all over the room students were seen bobbing up and down. Bakura counted inside his head, but it was hard to focus. He kept looking at Marik.

His legs were spread, his face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. He kept muttering curse words as he went. And even though Bakura was staring at his own body, he had pretty vivid imagination.

His eyes kept traveling down to the body he occupied, just for small reminders on what the real Marik would look like. His tanned cheeks flushed, legs spreading wide as his golden hair stuck to his forehead. He wasn't muttering curse words in Bakura's imagination, though. Oh no, he was muttering something completely different. The only thing that didn't change was Bakura's position. No . . . This would be the perfect position for _that_ . . .

Oh shit!

Bakura frowned downward as he realized he'd gotten hard just from thinking about that. _Distraction, distraction_. . . He thought desperatley. Bug Marik! That would be perfect! But he couldn't really do anything from this position could he? Well, he could but . . . What could he do to embarass the boy. . .

Then it came to him! That was his body after all . . .

Bakura poked Marik in the crotch. The silver haired boy let out a yelp, and accidently clapped his knees together, therefore trapping Bakura's hand. Bakura just smirked, before stroking Marik. Marik let out a little moan, before stopping, realizing what he was doing.

The coach saw them, then, and his eyes opened wide. "Touzouku! Ishtar!" He barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bakura stopped moving his hand, and Marik sat there, trembling, his face flushed. His eyes darted about, and he saw everyone's attention had been drawn to them. Marik's gaze shot nervously over to Ryou, who was staring, his mouth sagging open.

What Ryou saw: _Marik groping his brother._

What was really happening: _Bakura was the biggest friggn' asshole in the world!_

Bakura quickly removed his hand, before smiling innocently up at the coach.

"Why, I believe some refer to it as yaoi," the tanned boy chuckled. Marik stared at Bakura, completely voiceless. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Bakura's face. He couldn't believe this!

The coach growled. "I have no tolerance for that! Detention, for a week! Next time you do something like that, I'll get you expelled!" With that he stalked away, barking at the others to resume sit ups.

Ryou wasn't looking at them anymore, but Marik could see him shaking as he held down Yami. The albino wanted badly to hop up and comfort his friend, but he knew he couldn't do any good. Instead, he just decided to punch Bakura in the arm.

Bakura felt his arm go numb, before staring incredulously at Marik. "You just punched yourself?"

"And you just did something sick!" Marik hissed, glaring angrily at Bakura.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining," Bakura smirked, looking at Marik.

"That's because . . . Because . . . You were stroking down there!" Marik snarled defensivley before crossing his arms.

"Whatever. And you have no right to be mad," Bakura laughed. "It's my body. I'll whip out my dick sitting in the middle of this gym." He shrugged, and Marik gaped.

"W-Well then I can just pull out mine too!" Marik said in a superior tone, thinking he'd finally won this little spat.

"Oh, please do," Bakura grinned. "Then we can rub them together an-"

Marik let out a little screech, before clapping his hands over Bakura's mouth. Bakura could care less, though. He was having fun, and it helped him forget about thinking of Marik in a sexual way. No, this way was purely friendly, despite all the dirty jokes.

Marik was glaring at him though, so Bakura laughed before removing the pale hands.

"Oh, calm down. We're not holding a porno for this people without getting paid first!" Bakura said, grinning all the time. Even Marik broke into a smile as he said that.

"Well, whatever. Switch spots with me. You need to do your sit-ups."

"Yeah, yeah."

-(-o-)-

Marik entered the detention room, hands shoved into his black coat. Bakura brought up the rear, and they both made their way to seats. The teacher looking over them came in before looking at their detention slips. She saw what they had been sent to detention for, and cringed slightly.

"Okay . . . You're in here for an hour," the woman said, looking as if she didn't want to be anywhere near them. "You'll be scraping gum off of desks in the meantime. You can talk, for all I care." She reached over to her desk, and grabbed two scrapers. She passed them to the boys, before heading out of the room. Marik could see that she was out in the hallway, though, discussing something with another teacher.

Marik and Bakura exchanged looks, before they started flipping over desks.

"You know, this isn't my body. I could touch this gum and just laugh about it," Bakura grinned, before looking to his companion.

"Do that, and tomorrow I'll strip down naked and run all over campus screaming that I love brocest," Marik growled. Bakura gave a fake pout.

"Hey, mine was innocent." Bakura gave a sly grin. "You just want to talk about my naked body."

Marik rolled his eyes. "No."

"Hey, if you do decide to do that," Bakura said, flicking off a particularly stuck piece of gum., "tell me, and I'll join you."

"You really are a fan of brocest?" Marik laughed, raising his eyebrows as he scraped off some more gum.

"Psh, yeah. Why do you think Ryou and I are so close?" Bakura said, looking extremely serious. He and Marik burst into laughter a moment later, though.

Marik looked thoughtfully over at Bakura. "You know . . . You're no where near as bad as I thought you were."

Bakura paused at his scraping, before looking at Marik. "Really?"

Marik shrugged. "Yeah. I always kind of figured you'd be like Melvin but . . ."

"Well, I kind of thought you'd be an annoying, bitchy little faggot like Melvin said." Bakura replied, and he saw Marik stiffen. "I was wrong though . . . You're just as fun as Melvin, if you'd learn to loosen up a bit."

Marik looked at Bakura, before a smile broke out across his face. "Actually," Marik coughed slightly, before fiddling with the scraper. "I'm having more fun with you then I ever had with Ryou. I know that's awful, and Ryou's been my friend forever but . . ." Marik stared at the ground, looking slightly confused.

Bakura was surprised, but he just went back to scraping. They cracked small little jokes the rest of the time, both silently agreeing that they didn't need to bring that conversation up again.

-(-o-)-

Bakura entered the Ishtars' home, and saw Melvin sitting on the couch.

"Dad already left," Melvin muttered, before pulling out his phone and texting someone. Bakura saw from the door that it was Ryou he was texting. Feeling anger bubbling in his stomach, Bakura turned away from Melvin.

He stormed back to Marik's room, and entered it. He shook out the pallet, before sitting down. Without even really thinking about it, his hand was reaching out, gripping the journal. Flipping open to the last page he'd read, he resumed reading.

_We've moved to Domino City. It's strange, but not in a bad way I guess. We're starting school soon. I've never been, but it's certainly interesting. Daddy still hits me sometimes, but at least Melvin is talking to me again._

_ However, when daddy gets mad, Melvin goes away, and he leaves me alone. For some reason, daddy likes to hit me more. I think it's cuz I was closest to mommy. And with my long hair I look more like her. Melvin's hair is too spiky, and he's to manly to be thought of as mommy._

Bakura frowned as the entry ended. Turning the page, he saw his name in the next one...

_Today we started school. It's not bad, but I don't really like it all that much. None of the other kids can read and write. However, this one boy talked to me, and I liked him. He was nice._

_ He's strange though. His skin is like the color of clouds, and so is his hair. He's a twin like me and Melvin are. His twin looks just like him, too, but he has these really red eyes the color of stones that I sometimes saw on the statues of the Gods._

_ The one that talked to me was Ryou Touzouku. His name is funny. I told him I thought so, but he told me that he thought mine was wierd. It's strange how things work, isn't it journal?_

_ Ryou kept asking questions about my scars though, and that makes me nervous. Melvin says nobodys is supposed to know about daddy hitting me. I hope Ryou doesn't ask anymore . . ._

Bakura sighed, remembering that day all to well . . .He fiddled with the pages, before turning them over. Marik's handwriting was slowly getting better.

_Dear journal, I'm sorry I haven't written, but nothing's happened really. I'm six now, though. So are Ryou and Bakura. Since the last time I've written, Ryou and I have become good friends, and Melvin and Bakura now hang out with each other. They like to tease Ryou, but they usually leave me alone. I think that's cuz of Melvin, cuz Bakura doesn't seem to like me much._

_ I don't care. Bakura's a big poo-head anyways._

Bakura smirked at the childish insult.

_Daddy's been hitting me more and more, but I've gotten used to it. Melvin and me still get along okay, though we're not as close as we once were cuz Melvin got backhanded because of me._

_ Anyways, Ryou had a birthday party not to long ago, in September. He and Bakura have the same birthday, but they have different parties. I didn't go to Bakura's though._

_ Ryou was so happy, and I gave him a bouncy ball. It was the only toy I had, since I couldn't afford a new one. I'm sure he didn't really like, and Bakura made fun of me for it. I'd never wanted to hit somebody so bad in my life._

Bakura felt something like guilt picking at him.

_Melvin found a quarter on the ground somewhere, and won a plastic spider ring out of a machine thing. He gave it to Ryou, who got scared. After a minute he got over it though, cuz me and Bakura showed him it wasn't real. Then he put it on, thanking Melvin. Melvin was to busy laughing though . . ._

_ I think that's all that's happened. Other then that, I've gotten stronger here lately. Maybe it's from daddy hitting me so much, but I think it's also because I've started doing exercise. I'm mostly doing it because I want to protect Ryou._

_ He's my one true friend, and while Bakura can protect him sometimes, he's not always there. So when bullies start picking on Ryou, I can stop them, and if they try to hit them, I can beat them up instead. _

_ That's all for now. I'll try to write more often, journal._

Bakura closed the book, and set it in the shoebox. He stretched out his body and yawned a little. So he'd been mean to Marik when he was younger . . . But the boy had already admitted that he liked Bakura's company a little bit more to Ryou's.

Grinning slightly, Bakura ignored the pain in his back and rolled over, slipping into sleep.

-(-o-)-

**Did anybody ever notice that Bakura is almost always made to be taller in fanfictions, but yet he's shorter then Marik in the anime/manga? . . . . Hm . . . Ah well.**

**Oh, this chapter is inspired because I had to scrape gum off of desks during class. Lol, and I wanted Bakura and Marik to have detention together.**

**I literally sat in school a whole day and was pondering over what they could do to get into detention, and for some reason the whole scene with Bakura poking Marik in the crotch came to mind . . . I don't even know anymore, to be honest . . . **

**. _ .**

**I can't think of a question today, so~**

**Please review and all that stuff!**

**Seeya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Running Laps

Marik groaned as he entered the locker rooms for gym class. This had become his least favorite class. The coach was constantly looking for anyway possible to make Bakura and Marik both absolutely miserable.

Slipping into his gym shorts, he saw Bakura and Ryou enter. The smaller Touzouku twin was chatting happily as he saw entered his stall, and proceeded to talk even from within the confines of the gray walls.

As soon as Ryou disappeared behind the door, Bakura's face dropped and his lips pulled up in a snarl. Marik let out a small laugh, and earned a death glare from Bakura. Marik just pulled on his shirt, before pulling a rubber band from his wrist.

Tying up the ridiculous amount of hair, he headed out into the gym. Bakura joined him a few moments later.

"Be careful today," Bakura said, stretching. Marik tilted his head in question. "Melvin's been trying to get at you all week. Haven't you noticed?"

"No," Marik grumbled, before stretching out his legs. He winced slightly, before glaring at Bakura. "Why is your ass so bony? Sitting on the hardwood floors hurts!"

Bakura snarled. "So your ass hurts? My whole damn body hurts ever since I've been inside you! Mostly my damned back too. . . ." The tanned boy sat up straight, feeling the skin on his back move a little and twitch, almost as if at the sound of it being mentioned.

Marik said nothing. He just turned his back on Bakura. Lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Baukra decided not to press it. He was reading Marik's journal, after all. He'd fine out soon enough without the boy's help.

"Did you finish our math homework?" Bakura questioned, just to fill the awkward silence between the two. He didn't like how quiet this all was, and the coach was showing no signs of showing up for class yet.

"Yeah." Marik mumbled, before turning an accusatory glare to Bakura. "Did you not do it? Dammit, Bakura, that's my grades your fucking with!"

"Shut up," Bakura hissed, sensing all the confused glances of their fellow students training in on them. Marik clamped his mouth shut, but glared angrily at Bakura.

"All right, all right," the coach interrupted. "Up and at 'em. Today we're doing laps."

The students were herded towards the door, the whole time Marik and Bakura argued.

"I got distracted by some reading," Bakura defended as he crossed his arms and snorted.

"I don't care what the hell you were reading," Marik hissed. "That's my grades."

"They're just grades," Bakura snorted, as he broke into a trot. Marik started jogging beside him as well. They stayed in their own little group, as people pulled ahead or stayed far behind them.

"Maybe to you they are," Marik panted, "but to me they're important."

Bakura just rolled his eyes and started running faster. Marik's eyes narrowed, and he stretched his legs to keep up with Bakura.

"Aside from that," Bakura huffed, "how in the hell do you stand my brother?"

Marik let out a short, derisive laugh. "He's not that bad. And you're not exactly the easiest person to get along with either!"

Bakura glared. "But I never realised how damn annoying Ryou was! He's always hanging off my arm and complaining. He's always smiling when he complains too! I'm not used to seeing Ryou talk so damn much!"

Marik sighed. "Cut him some slack. He gets made fun of a lot."

"So do you and me, but we're not as annoying as he is!" Bakura shot back, lips pulling up in a snarl.

"I don't get made fun of. . ." Marik said in a slightly pouty voice. "Other then Melvin, of course."

"Trust me," Bakura cackled, "you get made fun of. Everybody things you're an annoying, emo fag who thinks you're better then everyone else."

Marik's steps faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Like I care. What does it matter if I'm a fag? Or emo?"

"Are you a fag?" Bakura questioned, a shifty look in his lavender eyes as he grinned sidways at Marik.

"That's none of your business," Marik sniffed, as he ran a little ahead of Bakura.

"Well, if you are, you should think of asking out Ryou." Bakura said it conversationally, but he felt a sour taste in his mouth as he said it. He stared over at Marik, and he thought of how wierd it would be imagining the blonde boy with his brother. Bakura frowned as he realized that Marik probably would have nothing to do with him if that happened.

"Seeing as I'm in your body, I think that would be a little wierd," Marik laughed. "And you asking Ryou out, even though you're in my body, would be just plain wrong."

Bakura grunted in agreement. He and Marik were now on their third lap. He was quite surprised they still had breath to talk.

"Should we take a small break?" Bakura asked, pushing blonde hair back from his face.

"Probably," Marik huffed, before slowing his strides into a walk. All around the track, they could see kids were doing the same thing. Marik spyed Ryou over on the otherside. The boy had been pulled off to the side in the shade, since he couldn't really take the heat. Marik tilted his head, and looked to Bakura.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, turning to face Marik as well.

"Well, I was just thinking that if Ryou's not supposed to be in the sun for a long time, then what about you? I mean, you're an albino, after all." Marik tilted his head up to the sky to stare at the blazing sun above them.

"Oh, that," Bakura chuckled. "Well, Ryou's is more of he's just always been weak. He can't run for long either." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "And I'm not an albino, you know."

Marik looked at him. "What about your white hair and skin, plus your red eyes."

Bakura just smirked. "Can't a person be pale nowadays?"

"What about your red eyes?" Marik asked drily, before he started trotting again. Bakura sighed and began running with him.

"Well, it could be contacts you know?"

"You wear contacts?"

"Of course not," Bakura scoffed. "It was merely a suggestion."

"I'm just going to call you an albino anyways," Marik decided. He saw Bakura scowl, and he laughed before running ahead. He was chased by Bakura halfway around the track before they both had to stop and walk again. Panting heavily, they let out small, breathy laughs.

"You're an ass, Ishtar," Bakura wheezed, holding a stitch in his sides as they walked the last part of their laps.

"Yes, but you love it," Marik smirked, and Bakura scowled. He felt his face heating up, but luckily Marik's body didn't exactly show blushing that well.

"Whatever floats your boat, Ishtar."

"So we're resorting to corny phrases?" Marik grinned, and recieved a whack in the head from Bakura. Nursing his head, they returned to the locker rooms drenched in sweat.

"Gods, this is disgusting," Bakura groaned, plucking at his t-shirt.

"Then go get in the locker," Marik responded drily, peeling off his own shirt.

"I would but. . ." Bakura dropped his voice to a mutter, "I'm kind of worried about what's going to happen. All this sweat is in the cuts on your back, and it hurts like a bitch. . ."

Marik frowned, before pulling off his shorts. Bakura felt slightly uncomforable watching his body undress, but Marik didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. He just turned to his regular clothes, before starting to redress.

Bakura sighed, before turning his back on the blonde. He made his way over to the stalls, just as Ryou exited.

"Oh, you might want to hurry!" The whittete squeaked. "There's only about five more minutes left. . ."

"I am aware!" Bakura snapped angirly, before storming past the confused Ryou. He could've sworn he felt Marik glaring holes into his back, but he ignored the boy.

Fully clothed, Bakura mosied back over to Marik.

"Could you try not to be a complete asshole in my body?" Marik growled, glaring angrily up at Bakura.

"Whatever," Bakura muttered. "Why should you care, anyways? You're infamous, Ishtar, for being an apathetic little bitch who ignores everybody." Marik's frown deepend, before he pushed off from the wall as the bell rang.

The two boys exited side by side, and made their way down the hallway. Marik saw Ryou hanging back, a little wary, before the whittete shot forward and joined them, standing next to Bakura.

"Hey, Marik," Ryou greeted, and Bakura gave him a grunt. The real Marik shot him a warning look, and Bakura sighed in defeat.

"Hello, Ryou," Bakura grumbled, and Ryou beamed happily.

"How has your day been going?"

"Bloody brilliant," Bakura replied sarcastically, and Ryou blinked in surprise at his friend's vocabulary. "Ish- I mean Bakura and I just had to run bloody laps, is all!"

"I. . . I'm sorry," Ryou squeaked, before casting his gaze downwards.

"Ishtar, behave!" Marik barked next to Bakura, and the tanned boy merely cast him an annoyed gaze. Ryou leaned around Bakura to look at Marik, confusion evident in his eyes at being defended like this.

"Whatever, Bakura. C'mon, we have to get to class," Bakura snarled, before grabbing Marik's pale hand in his own. The blonde dragged his ablino classmate along behind him, leaving a confused Ryou in the distance.

Marik sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged along. Being talked to as Bakura was confusing, but having to talk to his own self was even more confusing. He'd heard Bakura slip up a lot too, calling him 'Ishtar' all the time.

"Damned my little brother," Bakura snarled. "He annoys the hell out of me."

"But you love him," Marik said quietly, a smirk stealing over his features as he saw Bakura freeze. The tanned boy whirled on Marik, and their faces got so close they were nose to nose.

"Now, you listen to me, Ishtar! My brother and I's relationship is none of your business!" Bakura growled, and Marik just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now, please, don't get in my face," Marik said cooly, studying Bakura. Marik didn't like his face being so close to him. He could see every line that created his face, and while it was very flatteirng, it was also awkward.

Bakura backed up a little, and noticed some of the cat-calls, whistles, and faces of disgust that were dripping from the crowd of classmates. Scowling angrily, Bakura stalked off to his next class.

Marik laughed, before following after the receding, pouting, Bakura.

-(-o-)-

**Filler chapter fills. 3**

**I have the next chapter kinda planned out. So, what fun. Gods. . .**

**I rewrote this chapter friggn' ten times. (no exaggeration, I fogot to delete all the drafts) Actually, there were another few drafts, so I rewrote it OVER ten times. . . . Gah. Nothing came out right, and it still became a filler chapter!**

**Jeez. . .**

**Anyways,**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Showering Incidents

"Hey, fudgepacker!" Melvin growled as he opened Marik's bedroom door. "Get your ass up and take a shower!"

Bakura sat up, before quickly shoving the journal beneath the blankets. He stared at Melvin for a moment, before standing up slowly. Melvin snorted, but retreated from the room. Bakura sighed, before staring down at his body.

He'd have to take a shower.

In Marik's body.

_Dammit!_

Sighing, Bakura pulled out an outfit from Marik's closet, before moving cautiously into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, shook it out, before reaching in for a rag.

There wasn't one.

Of course. . .

Bakura sighed, before closing the bathroom door. He slowly edged his way to the tub, narrowing his eyes as he watched the porcelain like some type of angry cat that was going to jump up and eat his face off at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and gripped the valves.

-(-o-)-

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice rang through the house as the younger Touzouku twin pranced into the living room. "It's time for you to take a shower," the whittete said softly, towling off his own hair. Even in his own home, Ryou refused to go shirtless. Even now, after a shower, he wore baggy blue plaid pajama bottoms and a baggy blue t-shirt.

"Okay, Ryou," Marik sighed, before clicking off the television. The albino then made his way into the bathroom. Frowning down at the body he currently inhabited, he wondered vaguely how do this.

Snapping his fingers, Marik quickly grabbed a towel and a rag. Setting them down outside of the tub, he picked up the rag and ran it through his fingers. This rag happened to be very nice, soft, and fluffy. Pushing it against his cheek, Marik shuddered slightly.

"Who knew rags could be so nice. . .?" He muttered, before pulling off his shirt. He stripped down to his (or Bakura's) boxers. Then he began running the water. Marik continued to fiddle with the rag until the water was a nice enough temperature, before twisting the knob for the shower on. Hopping in, he felt hot water attack his skin.

Marik stared down at the now drenched boxers that clung to his form. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better then seeing Bakura's naked body.

-(-o-)-

Bakura fidgeted with the belt buckle that held Marik's pants about his waist. He didn't really want to strip down, but there didn't seem to be another way. Trying to distract himself, he reached over and felt the temperature of the water.

It was nice enough now, so he decided to twist the nozzle to turn the shower on. A loud clunking noise came from the spout, and Bakura quickly shut it off. He stared at it for a moment, before he heard Melvin's obnoxious laughter from the otherside of the door.

"Oh, yeah! The shower nozzle's broken! You have to take a bath!" Melvin informed him.

Groaning slightly, Bakura plugged the bathtub up, before slumping down and waiting for the water to collect.

-(-o-)-

Marik lathered up the rag, before running it over his body. He didn't quite like this, since it felt so wrong. Touching Bakura while he wasn't here. . . But Marik ignored this, and ran the rag all over his body.

He stopped when he reached the area the boxers covered. Staring down at the predicament, he quickly just skipped past that part, and moved down to the thigh area. He bunched up the boxers as much as he could, and washed all around that awkward area.

It was annoying, but Marik was sure Bakura would be doing the same thing.

-(-o-)-

Bakura pulled off his pants and boxers along with his t-shirt, before slipping into the tub. He felt his face heating up just from what he'd seen. Ignoring this, he reached out for the shampoo and conditioner (2 in 1! the label said) and ran it through his hair.

Feeling Marik's hair beneath his fingers left a kind of soothing effect, and he massaged the scalp. Dunking under, he rid himself of all the suds that had been collecting. Popping up for air, he flicked golden strands of hair from his eyes.

Then he reached the true predicament.

Nervously, he reached for the soap, before squirting some into his hand. With a slight grimace, he raised himself out of the water, before running his hand up and down Marik's body. Bakura didn't want to admit it, but he felt himself getting hard as his hands familiarized themselves with Marik's body.

At one point, when his hand was near his thighs, Bakura's hand brushed up against his erection. Bakura gasped a little, before staring at it. He chewed his lip in thought, before he slowly let his hand tick down to the member. Gripping it slightly, he heard himself moan.

But in Marik's voice.

Another thrill of pleasure coarsed through Bakura, and helped fuel his decision to slowly start moving his hand. . .

-(-o-)-

Ryou sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with his phone, when all of a sudden he recieved a text message. It was from Melvin.

**Hey, Ryou, tell your fucker of a brother to answer his phone!**

Ryou giggled slightly at the message, before texting back, _He's in the shower, Melvin._

After a few moments, a reply was buzzed back. **I don't care if he's fucking an amazon warrior! Tell him to dry his hands off! He's never gonna believe this shit!**

Ryou frowned at Melvin's crass text, before replying, _What is it? I'll pass along the message._

White fingers drummed along the wood grain as Ryou waited for the next text.

**Nah, you're to much of a girl to handle this, Ryou. Either way, I might as well text you now that I'm bored. What's up?**

Ryou stared at the text for a moment, before giggling slightly. He looked at the spider ring on his finger. Bakura thought Ryou liked Marik, but he was wrong. Oh so wrong. Ryou liked Marik, sure, as a friend. Ryou wasn't quite sure _why _Bakura was so obsessed with the fact that Ryou liked Marik.

No, Ryou liked someone entirely different. And someone entirely off limits according to Bakura.

So, even with this knowledge, Ryou grinned slightly, before typing out a message back to Melvin with rapidfire speed.

-(-o-)-

Marik finished his shower, and hopped out of the tub. He quickly dried himself off, before glaring down at the predicament that was his boxers. He tilted his head, before bunching his fists up around the material, trying to ring out all of it that he could.

When he had done enough of that, he toweled off the hair. And, Marik was surprised to find out, the two little batwings that Bakura was notorious for were natural. With this interesting tidbit of information, Marik wandered into the living room, where he could see Ryou in the kitchen, texting whomever.

"Oh, Bakura!" Ryou yelped a little, before quickly flipping his phone closed. "Go check your phone. Melvin's been trying to get a hold of you."

"Oh," was all Marik could say, before shuffling off to his bedroom. Come to think of it, Marik hadn't even messed with Bakura's phone this whole time. Regardless of this, he'd only missed a few messages, and they were all from Melvin.

Rolling his eyes slightly, he flicked through the text messages, just to stop at one.

His eyes widened at the sight of it, before he dropped the phone and snarl burst through his lips.

-(-o-)-

Bakura bit his lip slightly, as he made slight moans. He himself had never been very vocal, but hearing Marik's voice making small pants and groans for some reason turned him on even more.

The next action was probably based on this, though he didn't really know why he'd wanted to hear it so badly. But, for some reason, he found his lips forming the words "Bakura-sama!" as he rubbed more frantically at his erection.

Hearing those words come out with the sound of Marik's voice sent thrills of pleasure racing through Bakura as he started muttering his own name more frantically. Finally, he felt himself reaching his end, and he let out a final cry before slumping over.

His seed filled the water, and he eyed it with shame and disgust, before quickly releasing the water in the tub. Shamefully, he rewashed himself, this time not aroused at all. When he was finished, he quickly got out, dried off, and dressed.

Making his way from the bathroom, Bakura didn't even bother to notice that Melvin's room was right across from the bathroom, and that the walls in the Ishtar household were not especially thick.

-(-o-)-

Marik scooped up the phone, glaring down angrily at the message. He reread it several times just to make sure that what he'd read had been correct.

When he was sure of it, he felt his lip curl up, before opening his mouth to mutter the words, as if just to make it true.

-(-o-)-

Bakura stared at Marik's journal, but flopped down on his back. He felt a momentary shock of pain, before it subsided and he was left staring at the journal again. He wanted to read it, but he felt that he'd gotten a intimate enough with the boy already.

-(-o-)-

Marik slammed the phone down, and muttered the words he now knew by heart.

"Marik was just jerking off to your name," he spat, before glaring down at the body he possesed.

Oh, Bakura Touzouku would pay dearly for that.

-(-o-)-

Ryou sat at the kitchen table, swinging his legs as he happily texted away. Melvin had been talking to him for about an hour now, and he felt slight disapointment when a yawn cracked his jaw.

Looking around the table, he spotted something that would allow a final closing topic.

_Hey, Melvin, would you want to go camping?_ Ryou typed out, before setting his phone down. He reached for the pamphlet he'd been carefully considering over the last few days. It'd be perfect for fall break, when the weather was nice and cool and not many people would be out camping.

**Sure, Ryou. Lemme guess, you want the faggot along? And will Fluffy be there?**

Ryou giggled slightly at the text, before smiling slightly at the fact that Melvin had agreed.

_Well, yes, Marik's my friend. I would like him along. And yes, Bakura will be coming._

**Have you even talked to Bakura about this?** was Melvin's reply, and Ryou smiled again.

_Not yet. But he'll agree. I'll make him. Well, good night now Melvin! Sweet dreams!_

Ryou flushed silghtly at the text before hitting Send. Had that been to forward? Would Melvin think he was creepy now? Well, he supposed it couldn't be that creepy since he'd just invited the psychotic Ishtar twin camping, could it?

**All right, creampuff! Whip that bitch! And I don't have sweet dreams Ryou. I have amazing dreams filled with sex and death. However, if you like, I'll send all my sweet dreams over to you, free of charge.**

"I'd like that," Ryou whispered softly, before closing his phone and heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Yes, Ryou would like that a lot.

-(-o-)-

**Haha. . . Marik is not a force to be trifled with. And there's more Deathshipping. Gah! It's hard to write, because Melvin can't be fluffy. . . . Well, I see Melvin being more fluffy then Yami Marik. . .**

**Whatever. Damn insomnia. . . On the bright side, it encourages chapters that aren't friggn' fillers. -Sigh-**

**So, yes. Camping. . . What fun! There will be a Deathshipping moment on that trip that will be tons of fun to write. (it was actually in a dream I had once. . . Scary dream, really.)**

**Anyways, Reviews are wanted and loved.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Marik's Revenge

Ryou walked down the sidewalk on his way to school while keeping an eye out for Marik. Bakura had said something about needing a little bit more time, and had told Ryou to go on alone without him.

The fact that Bakura had gone shopping until late last night did not help ease Ryou's fears. He quickly got over it, however, as he saw blonde hair sticking out from around the corner.

"Marik!" Ryou cried, before dashing forward. A smile lit up his face as he prepared to hug his best friend. However, when the blonde bit of hair walked out to reveal a body, Ryou quickly rethought his plan of action.

The whittete swiftly dug his heels into the ground and slowed down his walk just in time before running straight into Melvin. The elder Ishtar smirked down at him.

"Well, hello, creampuff," Melvin smirked, before shoving his hands in his pockets. "What brings you down this path of destruction?"

Ryou stammered for a moment as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Oh, w-well I just thought I'd meet Marik on the way here so . . ." Ryou's words quickly failed him as he stared up at Melvin.

"Ah, yes. The little faggot's just running a bit slow this morning. He's just collecting his books now." Melvin snorted and his eyes rolled. "Damn bitch takes to long."

"Shut your ass up!" A voice commanded, and Ryou and Melvin quickly turned to see Marik aproaching.

"Hullo, Marik!" Ryou squeaked happily, while bouncing on his toes and waving his hand. Melvin arched an eyebrow, before chuckling softly.

"When did you grow some balls, little brother?" Melvin sneered, but Marik just flipped him the bird before scanning his gaze around.

"Where's. . . Where's Ish. . . I mean Bakura?" Marik asked, looking pointedly at Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Melvin smirked. "Last night's wet dreams weren't enough?" Ryou looked confused as Marik's face flushed from the statement. The shorter of the Ishtar's quickly stormed past his brother, and didn't say another word to him.

"Where is your brother?" Melvin questioned as he and Ryou followed after the receding Marik.

"Oh, well, I don't really know," Ryou said, fiddling with his fingers as he walked next to Melvin. "He just said he needed some extra time, is all." The whittete then instead focused in on Melvin as they quickly approached the school building.

-(-o-)-

Marik made his way down the street, a smirk on his face. Oh, Bakura would pay. That damned fluffy albino would pay dearly. Marik was quite the vengeful person, if only Bakura knew.

_Well_, Marik chuckled, _I suppose he'll know here soon enough._

-(-o-)-

Bakura sat on the stairs to the school building as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. He kept scanning his gaze around for a flash of white. The only white haired person he was seeing, though, was Ryou, who was hurrying into the school buidling. Bakura quickly averted his gaze, and didn't see Melvin walking close behind.

"Dammit Ishtar, where the hell are you?" Bakura grumbled.

"Oh my God!" Bakura heard a girl squeal next to him. She and her friends stood up on tip toe to look downwards at something. Bakura cast them an irritated look. Couldn't girls shut up for once?

"Isn't that Bakura Touzouku?" One of the girls yelped, and Bakura quickly lurched to his feet to see what the hell they were looking at. His eyes searched everywhere, before they found their target.

Bakura felt his stomach drop and his mind shut down.

Marik was sashaying across the sidewalk, with his white hair tied back in a pink ribbon. He was wearing a short pink skirt that only just barely fit school rules. It was matched by a pink tanktop, and stilletos. A purse swung from Marik's wrist as well, along with several bangles, each a different color of the rainbow.

And, as Marik neared, Bakura could see that he had applied make-up of some sort around his eyes and lips. His cheeks were also painted with some type of blush. Marik finally stopped in front of Bakura, jutted his hip out, and smirked. Bakura could see lip gloss shimmering on his lips.

"Marik. . . What . . . How. . ." Bakura's words seemed to be failing him as he stared at his body dressed up like some sort of super Barbie. Marik just twirled around a little, before striking a pose with one foot and his hands in the air.

"Don't you like it Bakura?" Marik grinned, before running a tongue over his lips.

"I. . . ." Bakura was slowly gaining control of his senses, and was slowly growing angrier and angrier. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bakura exploded, before grabbing Marik's wrist. He heard the bangles clank together as Marik let out a small yelp. Bakura ignored this though, and dragged the albino drag-queen away from the populated areas of school.

He didn't stop until they reached the back part of school where nobody was. Panting from anger, he whirled on Marik with clenched teeth. And the boy still had that _damned grin!_

"Why the hell did you do this!" Bakura demanded, before curling his hands into fists. More then anything he wanted to pummel the boy till he was a bloody pulp. "And where the hell did you get all this?"

"To answer your second question," Marik said, before pulling his hand from Bakura's grasp. "I bought it with your money. Don't worry, though. This was all only five bucks. I went to one of those places that has that five dollars if you can fit it all in one bag deal."

Bakura's chest heaved as he slowly reined in his anger. It'd only costed him five bucks. And his reputation. But, the problem with that was, that Bakura liked his bad ass reputation!

"Well, why the _fuck did you do it in the first place_?" Bakura demanded, glaring angrily up into Marik's crimson eyes. The boy merely snorted, before pushing some white bangs from his forehead.

"I dunno, maybe because you _touched my dick_!" Marik yelled, finally showing an emotion other then smug satisfaction.

"Touched your. . . What?" Bakura yelped. There wasn't any possible way that Marik could know about last night! So what the hell did the boy mean? Bakura still fidgeted though, and took a step back.

"I got a text from Melvin last night," Marik sneered. "It said 'Marik's jacking off to your name'. Sound familiar? I mean, really Bakura? That's a little bit to narcissistic, even for you!" Marik glared, and Bakura fought to keep control over his face. He quickly put the mask of no emotion on, and leveled his gaze with Marik's.

"So that's why you did all this? Even without proof?" Bakura stayed calm on the outside, but he was grinning like a maniac on the inside. Marik opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it. He seemed indecisive for a moment, before tapping his fingers along his chin.

Bakura glared at the fact that Marik had even painted his nails that atrocious feminine color.

Marik sighed, before glaring at Bakura. "Seeing as I don't know whether it's true or not, I suppose I'm just going to have to wear this for the rest of the day." Marik smirked, before plucking at the skirt.

Bakura growled.

"By the way," Marik chuckled, before walking past Bakura, making sure to sway his hips, "we're going camping over fall break."

"Wait, what?" Bakura demanded, before chasing Marik down the hall.

-(-o-)-

Ryou frowned at the note on the door for his first period. It said they'd be going to the gym today, and that there'd be no work. Sighing, the whittete quickly moved to the gymansium. He moved to a far off corner, before sliding down to his bum and pulling out a book.

He sat there for about fifteen minutes, blissfuly undisturbed, until he felt a ball smack him roughly in the face. He let out a small cry, before dropping his book and staring at the basketball that was now in his lap.

"Hey, creampuff!" A voice Ryou recognized all to well yelled. And, sure enough, Melvin appeared before him, blonde hair just as crazy as ever. Sweat was dripping down his face, as he bent down one knee and grabbed the ball from Ryou's lap.

Ryou squeaked a little, before looking up at Melvin. "M-Melvin? I didn't know you had gym this period."

"I didn't know you had it either," Melvin smirked, before tucking the ball under his arm.

"Oh, I don't we're just here since. . . Well I don't really know why. . ." Ryou mumbled as he fidgeted with his book.

"Ah, that would be why there's so many kids here today. . ." Melvin mused, before looking at Ryou. "Well, why the hell are you all alone in a corner over here _reading_?" Melvin snorted. "Get your pale ass up and do something!"

"Oh I. . ." Ryou blushed, "I get sick and tired really easily so. . . I'm not supposed to do sports. . ."

Melvin rolled his eyes, before reaching down and grabbing Ryou's hand. He pulled the boy up, despite his protests, before shoving Ryou's book inside of his bag. Then, Melvin dragged him into the court.

Ryou squealed as several boys ran past, and quickly clung to Melvin. He grimaced as he felt the sweat soaking through Melvin's t-shirt. Melvin looked down at the whittete, before laughing loudly.

"C'mon, creampuff! Don't be such a girl!" Melvin smacked Ryou on the ass, before handing him the ball. Ryou let out a yelp, and jumped away from Melvin. The elder Ishtar just grinned. "If you start feelin' sick or tired, just tell me and I'll shove your ass to the floor and drag you to the corner."

Ryou frowned at Melvin, not quite convinced, but he slowly began to dribble the ball.

"That's it, creampuff," Melvin grinned, and Ryou began to move with the ball. In a flash, though, Melvin came up in front of him and grabbed the ball before flinging a surprised Ryou over his shoulder.

The whittete let out a little cry as he felt his stomach settle on Melvin's shoulder, and he all of a sudden had a good view of Melvin's backside. With a flushed face, he was carried until Melvin was close enough to make a shot.

Ryou twisted around in time to see the shot go in, before clapping slightly. Melvin smirked, before setting Ryou down.

"See? You didn't have to run!" Melvin laughed, before darting forward and grabbing the ball up again. Ryou smiled shakily, before lurching towards Melvin, hands outstretched for the ball.

-(-o-)-

By the time lunch rolled around, Marik and Bakura were finally on speaking terms again.

Marik opted to eat outside, and Bakura followed after the white haired drag queen. They settled in a small corner, where Bakura flopped down ungracefully before digging into his food.

Marik stared at the grass, before awkwardly lowering himself down. He kept tugging at the skirt, and trying to find new ways to cross his legs.

"Jeez, you're a dude, what does it matter if people see your underwear?" Bakura grumbled, casting an irritated look at Marik. The albino's cheeks flushed, before he looked at Bakura.

"Well I'm. . . Kind of wearing . . .Panties . ." Marik mumbled, before Bakura smirked.

"Oh really?" He grinned, before lurching forward. Marik cried out ast Bakura pinned him down, before sneaking his hands lower to hoist up the skirt. "Holy shit!" Bakura cried, before lifting the skirt up higher. Marik made little screeching noises as he tried to shove down the skirt.

"B-Bakura!" The boy pleaded, while trying to wriggle his legs around. Bakura just snorted, before tugging at the panties.

"You got lacy ones! Holy fuck!" Bakura cackled, before rolling off of Marik. "The sad part is. . . I'm not even mad anymore! This is just amusing as hell, now!" Bakura continued to laugh as he stuffed more food down his mouth.

Marik huffed angrily, before sitting up. "Glad to know you're enjoying your punishment so much." Bakura just grinned.

"So how has it been being in my body?" Bakura questioned, before leaning back on his elbows. Marik blinked, before picking up some of his food to eat.

"It's been confusing, what the hell else would it be?" Marik grumbled, before chewing at his salad. Bakura gave him a lazy grin, before rising back up into the sitting position.

"Being in your body is confusing as well, but it's quite interesting." Bakura said, before stealing some of Marik's food.

"Hey!" Marik yelped, before lurching forward. Bakura just laughed and grabbed Marik's ponytail, halting the boy in his tracks. Bakura tutted, before releasing Marik.

"I must say, it's quite funny how if this whole thing had never happened, I never would've talked to you," Bakura mused, before flicking some of his blonde bangs from his face.

"Yeah. . ." Marik muttered. "I used to hate you, too," the boy said softly, and Bakura looked over at him.

"You don't anymore?" Bakura questioned, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"Well. . . No. . ." Marik grumbled, obviously not pleased at admitting this. "I thought you were just a stuck up ass who thought I was a piece of shit." White shoulders shrugged.

"What do you think of me now?"

"That you're a stuck up ass with a good sense of humor."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Oh, if only."

They both grinned at each other then, before bursting into laughter.

"I told you you have a good sense of humor!" Marik said snootily, before poking Bakura on the nose. Bakura glared at him, before shoving his tongue out.

"Not to mention I'm sexy as hell."

Marik rolled his eyes, before lifting the skirt up a little.

"With these frills? Oh hell yes."

-(-o-)-

**I wanted to write this chapter so bad. . . And more Deathshipping!. . . I am slowly liking this pairing more and more (dammit). They were originally going to be an off to the side thing, but I quite like writing them (DAMMIT ALL) so they will have bigger appearances from now on. . . -Sigh-**

**I was so confused on what I wanted to do for Marik's revenge, when I saw a girl walking around Wal-Mart with that outfit on and I was like "HECK YES!" xD**

**Ah, god. . . Bakura makes a pretty lady, me **

**Ah, well, that's all for today. **

**The review button wants some more rapin'!**

**Seeya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reversal

Melvin headed outside, carrying his tray, before spotting a familiar whittete off to the side. And, noting that there were no bat-like spikes protruding from his head, Melvin quickly deduced that it was the much nicer, sweeter Touzouku.

Smirking, Melvin made his way over to Ryou. The smaller boy kept tugging at his shirt, before staring dismally down at his clothing. With the other hand Ryou was eating a chocolate cake. Melvin grinned at the boy's choice for lunch.

"Hey, creampuff," Melvin chuckled, before dropping his tray down on the table next to Ryou. The whittete let out a little squeak of surprise before turning, with a blush on his face, to look at Melvin.

"Oh, h-hello Melvin. . ." Ryou mumbled, before looking to the tray now placed beside his own. Melvin just plopped down next to the whittete, before pointing at the cake.

"How did you even score that?" the blonde asked, tilting his head and causing his ridiculous hair to sag to one side. Ryou resisted the urge to laugh, before letting his eyes wander to the chocolate cake he was in the process of eating.

"I made it. . ." Ryou said softly, before shifting. "I'm in Home Ec, and we were allowed to make anything of our choosing so. . . I chose cake." Ryou finished lamely, before tilting his head a little in thought. "I like cake."

Melvin laughed, before twirling a fork between his fingers. He studied Ryou for a minute, before letting his fork stab across to scoop up some of the chocolate cake. Ryou let out a noise of surprise, before watching Melvin pop the piece of sweet into his mouth.

"Hm.. ." Melvin mused, rolling the cake across his tongue before swallowing. He allowed the taste to sit for a minute, before looking to a staring Ryou. The boy looked slightly expectant, obviously waiting for praise or ridicule.

When Melvin didn't bring anything forth, Ryou let out a little huff that was barely perceptable. "Well, how was it?" The whittete questioned, trying to keep his voice even as he chewed at his lip and tugged at some of his hair.

"Oh, I dunno," Melvin mumbled, seemingly in thought, before letting his lavender gaze flicker to Ryou. He had a teasing smirk on his face, as Ryou looked practically misereable as he waited on tenter-hooks for a reply of some sort.

"Please. . . Do try to know," Ryou prompted, before scooting slowly closer, his hands clasped together as his fingers rubbed up against each other.

Melvin laughed, before lowering his gaze to Ryou's. "It was an excellent cake. I expect you to make more from now on," the blonde said, before running his tongue over his lips. Ryou let out a wobbly breath, before letting his eyes wander over Melvin's face.

"I. . .Okay?" Ryou squeaked, before pressing his lips together in a thin line of trying to contain breath.

"Good, good," Melvin rumbled, before leaning back and giving Ryou a lop-sided smile. "And I'll be eating lunch with you from now on."

"O-Oh!" Ryou exclaimed, before giving a shy smile. "I. . . I'd like that, Melvin," the boy mumbled, before feeling his face heating up enough to cook eggs on. He pushed his cool hands to his cheeks, trying to stop the heat.

Melvin arched an eyebrow. He'd been slightly joking, of course, since he'd thought Ryou would not agree but. . . Melvin's brow furrowed as he quickly stopped that thought process.

He'd hang out with Ryou as friends, and that would be that, of course. Bakura had forbidden anything else to Melvin, since the spiky-haired Ishtar was so psychotic. The angrier Touzouku would've preferred Melvin have nothing to do with Ryou _at all_, but even Bakura gave way on some things.

"Then we now have our dates set," Melvin cackled, as Ryou stared up at Melvin with wide, chocolate eyes.

"Y-Yes," Ryou muttered. "How nice. . ."

-(-o-)-

The bell rang, and Bakura exited their last class period. He looked over at Marik, who was gaining a lot of unwanted attention due to Bakura's "punishment". The blonde merely smirked, before raking his eyes over Marik. The boy was right behind him, until Melvin came down the hallway.

The Ishtar ground to a halt, before staring at Marik.

"Holy _shit!_" The blonde cackled, before dashing forward and grabbing Marik by the shoulders. A spasm of fear went across the boy's face, before he quickly reigned it in and did his best impression at a 'Bakura-smirk'.

Bakura himself whirled around in Marik's body, before eyeing his two friends with a narrowed gaze. Melvin caught the look, though, and scowled at Bakura.

"Whatchu lookin' at, faggot? Get the fuck home. Now," Melvin commanded.

"Now listen here you stuck up little bi-" Bakura started, but Marik's and Melvin's eyes both flashed warnings to him. Bakura froze, instead, before turning his back on them. Storming down the hallway, Bakura savagely kicked a trashcan, before exiting the hallway.

Marik looked back at his brother, eyes wary, before he was released by Melvin.

"So, why the hell're you dressing in drag? Not that I'm complaining, of course," Melvin smirked, before placing a hand on Marik's thigh. Marik stared at the offending hand with disgust, before pulling himself away a little. Melvin just rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

"I just had a bet with the sexy Marik Ishtar," Marik snorted, before casting a lazy grin towards Melvin. Eh, who gave a shit. Might as well have some fun in Bakura's body. Or, he thought it'd be fun until he felt a hand tightening on his throat and he felt his back collide with the lockers behind him.

Marik's eyes opened wide as he spluttered for a moment, before looking into Melvin's impassive face.

"Now you listen to me, Bakura," Melvin snarled, before pressing harder on his throat. "We're really good friends, after all, so that shouldn't be to hard. Now, I have ignored my urges for a certain little creampuff because of you. So if you _dare_ even _look _in my brother's direction again, you and I will need to have a talk between fists. Got it, you damned hypocrite?"

With that said, Melvin released Marik, before stalking away, shoulders hunched as his fists curled and uncurled at his side. Marik stared after his brother, mouth slightly opened as he watched the spiky-haired boy disappear from view.

Bakura appeared again at the end of the corner, before making his way over to Marik. He tilted his head questioningly at the boy still sitting on the floor. Marik's lip trembled slightly, before his eyes hardened.

"We need to figure this out," Marik growled, before rising up from his seat on the floor. "We need to figure out how to seperate our bodies," he hissed, before tugging angrily at the Millennium Rod.

Bakura tilted his head, not having heard the conversation between Melvin and Marik. He'd just heard the voices stop and came back (after scaring a girl witless with a knife, of course). Now he sat watching Marik in state of panic, before watching the Millennium Rod slide easily from its spot in the Millennium Ring.

A flash of light erupted between them, and the familiar sensation of being flung from one body to the next was back. Both let out little cries as they smacked into their respective bodies, before tumbling away from each other.

Marik gasped, before falling back onto the floor. His rump connected with the tiled floor just as the Millennium Rod smacked to the floor as well. Marik let out a groan, before looking down and realizing, with joy, that he was back in his own body!

Marik let out a crow of delight, before sliding to his knees. He stared at his hands, before running them shakily through his hair. Silken golden strands shifted beneath his expiremental fingers, before he slid his hands up and down his arms. Scars and cuts crisscrossed beneath the pads, before he was satisfied. Turning his gaze to Bakura, he saw that the albino was doing the same thing as he was.

Marik stared at the Millennium Rod, before scowling. "That's all we needed to do?" the blonde demanded, before stopping to pause. It felt wierd using his own voice, now, after such a while using Bakura's own deep, raspy voice.

"Apparently so," Bakura grumbled, before narrowing his eyes at the Millennium Rod. He was thinking about reaching forward for it, just as Marik's hand snaked out and snatched it up. The boy stared at it curiously, before looking at Bakura.

"Well then, good-bye, Touzouku," Marik stated, before standing up. Bakura had become a friend to him over the time that they'd spent together, and he'd rather not have the albino beaten to a bloody pulp for his association with Marik.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Ishtar," Bakura grumbled, before rising to his feet. He dusted off his pants, before looking up into Marik's cold, lavender eyes.

"No, Touzouku."

"Excuse me?" Bakura snarled, not liking this whole game. It was perfectly all right for the albino to play games on the blonde, but the other way around didn't work. No, Bakura would not be played with, not right now. Not after a nice day (aside from this morning) spent with the Ishtar that was always so entertaining.

"I said no," Marik replied simply, before crossing his arms. "We're done talking now. After all, why should we talk? We have our bodies back."

Bakura frowned. "Now look here, bitch, if you think you're getting rid of me that quickly, you're sorely mistaken, got it?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. "And I don't care what Melvin said-" Marik's eyes widened slightly "-Yes, I know it was him that said something to you about this. So, I don't care what Melvin said, because I'm a big boy Marik, and I can handle myself. Though I must say," Bakura smirked, "you're care is touching."

Marik scoffed, before his face flushed a little, and Bakura grinned at being able to see that face contort with emotions flickering across his face, before the emotionless mask slid back into place, and Marik's eyes narrowed.

"Who said I was worried about you?" Marik demanded, before planting his hands on his hips.

"Because, if not, you wouldn't have tried to stop talking to me," Bakura explained patiently, while tapping a foot. The stilletos clacked against the tile, and added an ominous air to the confrontation, almost like a disaproving mother.

"Whatever," Marik huffed, before shifting slightly. "Bakura. . ."

"Shut your buggering face, dammit!" Bakura snapped, before grabbing Marik's hand and dragging the boy from the school building. "I've told you once before, Ishtar, you're bloody welll stuck with me! No way are you escaping from me. You see, I've been known as a thief," Bakura smirked, "and a thief never lets a prize go."

Marik's mouth dropped open, and a slight blush crossed his cheeks from being complimented. Then, he mulled over the sentence a little more, before yelling and shouting obsenities at the laughing albino beside him.

"You keep your mouth open that wide, and you're going to wrinkle that lovely golden skin of yours," Bakura purred, before letting the corners of his mouth twirl up at the corners, making him look quite sinister as his eyes narrowed to help the affect.

"I see that as none of your concern," Marik huffed, before flicking some blonde hair from his bangs.

"But I want my prize to be in perfect condition!" Bakura admonished, before slipping an arm around Marik's waist, grinning as he saw the boy stiffen.

"Don't touch me, Touzouku," Marik growled in warning.

"Oh, dear, we've resorted back to surnames?" Bakura sighed theatrically. "How unfortunate."

"Of course, _Miss_ Touzouku," Marik smirked, before letting his eyes roam over Bakura's apparel for the day. Bakura just clucked his tongue, before releasing Marik from his grasp. The tanned boy quickly side-stepped a little, so there was at least a foot between himself and the albino.

"Hey. . . Bakura?" Marik questioned hesitantly as his voice brought about some seriousness to the situation. Bakura slowly slid his eyes to Marik, silently telling the boy to talk. "Does Melvin like Ryou?"

Bakura's body went slightly rigid, before baring his fangs. "Doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. I know Melvin, and I know as soon as he gets in my brother's pants, it's out the door for Ryou."

Marik frowned, supposing that he should defend his older brother. Unfortunatly, he was also aware that he couldn't. Melvin was infamously known as a manwhore. For other men. Sighing, he fiddled with the edges of his bangs.

"Is that what Melvin stopped to talk to you about?" Bakura frowned. "He knows I don't approve. . . I don't see why he even thought about asking again. . ."

"Your sweet side is unbearably strange," Marik chuckled, while Bakura scowled angrily at him. "And no, he was not asking for permission. He strangled me, called me a hypocrite, and told me to leave his brother alone," Marik confided, before crossing his arms. "I think he's under the impression that you're trying to court me." Marik shrugged. "Although, he was all right with the thought of you fucking me and ditching me. . ."

Bakura tilted his head, before shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he was in a good mood that day, and a bad mood today. Melvin truly is a hard son of a bitch to read," Bakura smirked, before looking at Marik. "As I'm sure you know."

"Yeah," Marik grumbled, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You're not trying to court me, are you?"

Bakura cackled, before leveling his crimson gaze with Marik's violets. "First of all, I don't think courting is even the proper term anymore. I think more like hitting on you, would be appropriate. And to answer your question?"

Marik made an irritated snort, before glaring at Bakura, obviously telling the other to get a move on and blurt it out.

"I might be," Bakura smirked. "But who knows? You've certainly got a nice body, Ishtar, but that doesn't mean a damn thing when it comes to 'hitting on you' I suppose," Bakura drawled, forming quotation marks with his fingers in the air.

"I think it has some importance," Marik sniffed, before turning his head to hide his embarrasment at Bakura complimenting his body. It was nice to hear things like that, even though their was a curl of sarcasm in Bakura's voice.

"Maybe," Bakura agreed, before shifting his gaze to Marik. He frowned slightly, before asking a question that slightly bugged him. "Are you going to ask out Ryou?"

"Melvin would kill me."

"Would you though?"

"Why does it matter?" Marik growled, narrowing his eyes at Bakura. The albino just snorted, before scowling at him.

"Because I'd like to know who the fuck might be dating my little brother!" Bakura growled defensivly, before crossings his arms overtop the girly shirt that adorned his chest. Marik just blinked.

"Why is it okay for me to date Ryou, but not Melvin?" Marik questioned.

"It's not." Bakura growled.

"But I'm not a man-whore."

"No," Bakura sighed, "no you're not."

"Then why can't I?" Marik asked.

"Because I fucking said so, dammit!" Bakura yowled, before stopping to glare angrily up into Marik's face. He hated being shorter then the boy. It made him feel as if Marik were more of a man sometimes, and not to mention the blonde boy was much more muscular.

And Bakura had seen a certain part of Marik that made Bakura feel even more emasculated by the boy.**(1)**

"All right, all right, I don't even like Ryou like that," Marik pacified, before rolling his eyes at the overreacting albino before him. Bakura's mouth twitched for a moment, as if he wanted to smile, before he pulled back and just glared at Marik.

"Whatever. . . Not like I care," Bakura snorted, before Marik rolled his eyes in exasperation at the whittete.

"Just get your skinny ass walking," Marik demanded.

"You just wanna talk about my ass," Bakura smirked, before recieving a blow to the shoulder.

-(-o-)-

Ryou sat on a bench outside the park, staring absentmindedly up at the clouds. He didn't quite feel like returning home just yet, since his brother would probably be there, and he just wanted to relax and enjoy the scenery.

He saw the pond rippling as ducks swam across the water. Their white, yellow, black and brown feathers fluffed up and spread out as they slowly bobbed their way across. He saw yellow beaks dipping beneath the surface to scoop up plants to eat.

It was so peaceful and quiet that Ryou about jumped a mile when his phone's ringtone erupted into the nice, calming atmosphere. He heard dark laughter from somewhere behind him as he flipped open his message and read the message:

**Hey, creampuff, I can see you.**

Ryou didn't even need to check the ID. Only one person ever called him creampuff, and that was a certain, handsome, spiky-haire Egyptian. Feeling his face flush, he turned his gaze towards the laughter that he'd heard earlier.

Melvin was there, behind the bench, while leaning against a tree. The blonde moved forwards slightly, before flopping down on the bench next to a flustered Ryou. The whittete stared with wide eyes at the object of his affection, before shifting slightly.

"H-Hullo, Melvin," Ryou mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers as he watched Melvin.

"Wazzup?" Melvin gave a lazy girn, before leaning forward to where his elbows rested on his knees and he was facing Ryou. Ryou sat primly with his hands folded in his lap while studying Melvin with an interested expression.

"So. . . How was your day?" Ryou asked. That was a safe topic, wans't it? Safe enough. Nothing was ever _truly_ safe with Melvin around, after all.

Melvin snorted slightly, before scowling. "I just had to teach old Fluffy that he was a hypocritical little bitch who needed to get his head on straight." A frown creased Ryou's features as he studied Melvin.

"What did. . . What did he do?" Ryou questioned, genuinly interested at what was making Melvin so irritated. Unconciously, he shifted a little closer, and even went so far as to lean in a little bit to let Melvin know that he was interested.

Melvin's face slipped back into its usual lazy grin, before his tongue flickered out and ran over his lips. "Nothin' for you to worry about, creampuff."

"But I want to worry about it," Ryou said softly, before resting a tentative hand on Melvin's shoulder. The spiky-haired boy looked at the hand, before an emotion Ryou didn't recognize flickered across his face. It almost seemed like longing but. . That couldn't be right.

"But I don't want you too," Melvin chuckled, before patting Ryou on the head. "And. . . I think I better leave before I do something I regret," Melvin mumbled, before standing slowly. Ryou lurched forward, and grabbed Melvin's hand.

"Melvin please. . . If this is about Bakura. . ." Ryou bit his lip slightly, while sucking on it. Melvin felt his knees go a little weak, but hid it well behind his mask of no emotion. Ryou found himself hating that mask. It seemed like all of his friends (Bakura, Marik and Melvin) could all put on that stupid mask, and leave Ryou in the dark.

"It's got nothing to do with Bakura," Melvin muttered, before pulling his hand from Ryou's pale grasp.

"Melvin," Ryou whispered, "my brother is known as a liar and a thief. Do you think I can't notice when you lie?"

Melvin's eyes narrowed slightly, before he scowled at nothing in general.

"I'll. . . I'll see you later, creampuff," Melvin grunted, before turning his back on Ryou. The whittete fought back the urge to whimper, before watching Melvin's retreating back. Instead, chocolate eyes glared at nothing, though there was nothing scary about them. Ryou was about as scary as an angry bunny.

Sitting there, alone, Ryou stared up at the clouds, wishing, for once, that Bakura wasn't so damned protective!

-(-o-)-

**(1)- LittleKuriboh said it in TWO of his fics, so it is most DEFFINITLY **

**Random fact: For some reason Katy Perry songs make me think of Deathshipping. . .Especially Extraterrestrial and Teenage Dream. . . I don't even know why! Well, the ET song kinda makes more sense. . . Cuz the different diminsion thing. . . And the Shadow Realm. . . . Neh.**

**Oh, and I thought I'd adress something. Dunno who sent it (to lazy to check) but it was about the abuse Marik suffers being 'downplayed' and Bakura doing nothing about it. That's mainly because Hank isn't there (thus nothing can be done) and Bakura kind of sees it as "out-of-sight out-of-mind". And it's not happening to him personally, either so. . .Yeah. (Bakura's a major douche, I know . . . . )**

**And it's funny that I like Deathshipping, since it has two of my least favorite characters in it (wtf?) but. . . Meh. Whatever.**

**Oh yeah! Advertisment! A really good thiefshipping an deathshipping fanfiction is called "Perfect" by Elle-L. If you haven't read it, I reccomend it!**

**And, enough of this longness.**

**Please review and all that jazz!**

**Seeya!**


	9. Chapter 9: In A Box

Marik headed up the stairs to school, eager despite himself to see Bakura. It felt slightly nice to have a friend that was willing to put up with Melvin just to hang around him. That thought in itself was wierd, and Marik found himself wondering why Bakura was so persistent to keep him around. . .

Shrugging it off, he headed towards first period where he could see his albino friend slouched over in a seat, humming some song. Marik smiled slightly at it, seeing that mabye Bakura really did have a soft spot. Moving closer to Bakura, he tried to lean in to hear the song.

"It's my dick in a box," Bakura hummed, and Marik reeled back, before spluttering with laughter. Bakura jumped a little, before whirling around and staring at Marik.

"What the hell. . . Are you singing?" Marik questioned, looking incredulously at Bakura. The albino's face flushed a little, before smirking and hopping up from his seat. He lurched forward, grabbed Marik's hand, before pulling the tanned boy in close to him. Marik's face flushed as he felt a hand settle on the small of his back, and Bakura's hips brushed against him.

"Why, I was giving you a hint for your Christmas present," Bakura purred into Marik's ear, and the blonde's face when redder then it had been before.

"I-I don't . . I don't celebrate Christmas!" Marik spluttered, going rigid as he heard Bakura's laughter deep and rich.

"Oh, dear. How about for your birthday then? We could go to one of those Love Hotels, hm?" Bakura smirked, before running his finger up Marik's spine. He felt the boy shiver beneath him, and made sure to stop before he reached those strange scars on Marik's back. He wanted the boy for a little longer.

"We're getting strange looks, Bakura," Marik muttered into the other's chest. Bakura just chuckled.

"Now, Marik. You have your face practically buried in me. How on Earth would you know that?" Bakura questioned, before releasing Marik. After all, the blonde had been telling the truth. All around them students were giving them mixed expressions.

Marik let out a sigh of relief, before lowering himself into his seat. Bakura heard a clink and saw that Marik had brought the Millennium Rod with him, and it was just barely poking out of the kid's backpack. Bakura chuckled, before lowering himself into the seat next to Marik, and seeing his own Millennium Ring swinging around his neck.

"All right class, silence!" The teacher commanded as she entered the classroom, and she was met with obedience.

-(-o-)-

Melvin stared at the wall, before being whacked visciously with a rubber ball.

"Hey, Ishtar!" Joey called, running over to scoop the ball up again. "Why ain't you payin' attention to da ball?"

Melvin let out a low snarl, before snapping his teeth together at Joey. The blonde immediatly scrabbled back, before hurrying over to his friends. The spiky-haired Ishtar merely groaned, before running his hands through his hair.

Shaking his head, he threw all thoughts of a certain little whittete from his mind, and instead focused back on the current game of basketball. After all, he'd have all the time he wanted with Ryou at lunch today. And if he caught Bakura around Marik. . . Well that was just a plus, right?

Not to mention that camping trip Ryou had mentioned was coming up. Melvin smirked as plenty of ideas of what could possibly happen flashed through his head. Dunking the ball, he fell to the ground and just imagined how it would be if Ryou was here with him, right now. No doubt the polite boy would be rushing over to congratulate him.

He swiped some sweat from his forehead, before focusing back on whoever had the ball now.

-(-o-)-

Lunchtime came around, and Ryou exited his Home Ec classroom with a cheesecake he'd made clasped in his arms. He hummed happily as he made his way down the hallway towards the outside area where he usually ate.

Stepping into the nice sunshine, he made his way to the table, before plonking down. Casting his gaze around, he saw his brother erupt from the crowd tugging a blushing Marik behind him.

"I can walk without you holding my hand, Bakura!" Ryou heard Marik shout, and the whittete giggled. He didn't really like the thought of Bakura with Marik, but he'd slowly grown used to his brother having found companionship in Marik. After all, it wasn't in Ryou's nature to hold a grudge.

"But I think I quite like holding your hand," Bakura cackled, before wrapping an arm around Marik's waist. Ryou sighed at his brother's brash ways, but he could see that despite himself, Marik was pleased.

Then a spiky haired blonde appeared from the crowd, and Ryou felt his heart leap a little. Melvin extracted himself from the bodies pressing together, before narrowing his eyes in the direction of Marik and Bakura. Ryou felt unease stir in his stomach, and started moving towards Melvin, leaving his cheesecake unattended back at the table.

-(-o-)-

Marik felt Bakura's arm around his waist, and felt his face heating up. He threw out multiple protests, but he had to admit he liked being pressed against the albino. Marik frowned at these thoughts, but quickly shoved them away. He just liked it because Bakura was a friend, and that was all.

"Oh, look, Melvin," Bakura muttered, and Marik felt fear spark in his stomach. He tried to crane his neck to spot his brother, but Bakura gripped his chin. "Look at no one but me, my little treasure," Bakura cackled. Marik scowled, but Bakura just shook his head in an amused sort of way.

"Bakura!" Melvin's voice growled, and Marik found himself almost running into his elder brother. Looking up, he saw Melvin's snarling face. Bakura looked up at the angry Ishtar male, a smirk on his face.

"Why, yes, Melvin?" Bakura questioned, tightening his grip on Marik, who was trying to squirm away from the albino.

"Do you not remember our little. . . Talk?" Melvin growled, letting his eyes wander down to the hand around Marik's waist. Melvin felt anger bubbling up inside as he watched that hand. His main reason was, yes, that Bakura was a complete and utter hypocrite. But, then again, part of him(a very very _small _part) was still Marik's brother, and the thought of Bakura with him made him want to hurt the albino.

"Oh, where you threatened me? Yes, quite," Bakura chuckled, before letting his scarlet gaze wander to the side. He saw Ryou approaching, looking anxious as his brown gaze wandered between the two males.

Melvin looked at Ryou, looking torn for a moment, before letting his gaze turn to Bakura.

"I'll let you go with Marik," Melvin rumbled, keeping his voice quiet so Ryou couldn't hear. "If I can go with Ryou."

Bakura felt his fangs pressing together as a snarl worked its way through his mouth. Marik let out a resigned sigh, before pulling himself from Bakura's grasp and stepping over next to his brother. The albino blinked for a moment, before looking at Marik.

"What're you doing?" Bakura demanded, narrowing his eyes at Marik. The blonde blinked for a moment, before pointing at Melvin. "Your point? Get your blonde ass back the fuck over here!"

"Excuse you?" Marik hissed, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. By now, Ryou had fully made his way over, and was standing on the untaken side of Melvin. He was staring up at the spiky-haired boy with confusion.

"I believe my instructions were quite clear," Bakura growled, before pointing at the spot next to him with great emphasis.

Marik scoffed. "But your manners were not!" Then Marik turned his back on Bakura, jutting out his hip and casting an angry look over his shoulder. "Whenever you wanna quit being a prick, come and find me." And with that, Marik tossed his hair before strutting away.

Bakura glared after his 'treasure', before turning to a cackling Melvin.

"Well, damn! I didn't even have to try to seperate you and the little faggot," Melvin sneered, before looking at Ryou. He swiveled his gaze back to Bakura, his eyes asking obvious questions.

"Oh, fine, dammit! But I swear to all that is holy, Melvin Ishtar, _be fucking have!_" Bakura snarled, before walking off in the directoin that his blonde companion had dissapeared. Ryou looked questioningly at Melvin, who just shook his head.

"Lead me to the food, creampuff," Melvin smirked. Ryou just nodded slightly, before hurrying back to the table. When he got there, he saw several boys shoving the cake down their throats. Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, before looking longingly at the cake. He'd worked hard on that one. . .

Melvin saw his partner's gaze, before locking eyes with one of the offending boys.

"Why hello there, boys," Melvin smirked, before taking a step forward. The two boys immediatly dropped the cheesecake on to the table, and took hesitant steps back. Melvin just cackled, before pulling a switchblade from his pocket. He slid the blade along his hand, watching as blood dribbled out and dripped onto the grass. Ryou let out a gasp of surprise, but the boys just showed faces of disgust and fear before running away.

Melvin laughed all the way to the table where he flopped down on the bench and stared at the ruined cake. Sighing, he looked at Ryou. "I really wanted that cake, creampuff," Melvin informed the whittete.

"Who cares about the bloody cake?" Ryou squealed, before hopping onto the bench next to Melvin. "You're bleeding!" Ryou grabbed Melvin's hand and pulled it to his face. "Let's go get something to bandage it up!"

Melvin rolled his eyes at the much smaller boy tugged him along, but allowed himself to be led away.

-(-o-)-

Marik sat in the grass, staring up at the sun. His back hurt slightly from keeping it so rigid today around Bakura. He didn't like the way he felt whenever Bakura touched him. It made him feel all bubbly and sick. Not to mention fear on top of all that.

Yes, his emotions were all a mess right now. They kept swinging back and forth like they were on a pendulum. Like when he'd found out Bakura had even possibly jacked off using his body. Of course, he had no proof, and Bakura himself had denied it but. . . He'd felt such rage. But underneath it all. . . Marik couldn't help but be pleased. Someone out there actually liked him enough to do that. . .

After all, Marik's father was never about Marik's pleasure. It was always about how fast he could fuck the boy and how much he could make him scream. Wincing slightly from the memories, Marik pressed his legs tighter together.

His thoughts drifted back to Bakura, and he remembered how he felt about the boy's sexual and mean jokes. Marik usually blew up at him for them, but he had to admit it was nice having someone around with a sense of humor. Ryou was a nice friend and all, but the whittete was about as interesting as the wall Marik was leaning against. In fact, if Melvin did indeed like the sweeter Touzouku, Marik had to wonder _why_.

And, speaking of liking things, Marik started to muse over Bakura's reaction to Marik even _possibly _liking Ryou. He'd been flustered, snappish, and annoyed. On top of that, he'd gotten mad when Marik had decided not to talk to him anymore.

That left Marik thinking that Bakura might possibly have feelings for him. . .

"Hey, you little bitch!" Bakura snarled, breaking Marik from his thoughts.

_Well, he was rude. . I might as well have fun with this,_ Marik decided. He lifted a dull gaze to Bakura, letting his lavender gaze travel up and down the approaching albino.

"Yes?" Marik asked in a flat voice, before shifting back to looking at the sun. He heard a snort off to the side, and had to resist the urge to grin. He knew Bakura absolutly couldn't stand being ignored. He was surprised, however, when a certain albino's face filled up his vision, and he felt Bakura's weight settling in his lap. Crimson eyes were narrowed dangerously as Bakura sat there practically nose to nose with the now blushing Marik Ishtar.

"Bakura, what the hell?" Marik demanded, pressing his back firmly against the wall. He tried to hide the wince that followed, but Bakura just gave a satisfied smirk.

"That was stupid of you. And don't what the hell me! You just totally walked off! What the fuck was that about?" Bakura growled. Marik huffed, before turning his head to the side. He heard a low snarl in his ear, before whipping his head back around to glare at Bakura.

"You were rude! And anyways, why would you ask me to come stand next to you? Ryou's going to be with Melvin now!" Marik said, shifting his legs sligthly under Bakura's weight. "You know, for someone so skinny, you sure weigh a lot," Marik complained.

Bakura scowled. "I'm always rude, so get over it. You're not polite either, blondie. And right now, I don't really care what the hell happens as long as Melvin plays nicely. I don't think Ryou's stupid enough to hand out his virginity. . ." Bakura groaned slightly. "Or. . . Well, we're at school. I think rape would be obvious."

"I don't think Melvin's quite that bad. . ." Marik mumbled, but Bakura silenced him with a glare. Marik mulled over Bakura's words in his head though, and couldn't help but smile. Bakura had wanted him around badly enough to let Ryou be a big boy and make his own decisions. . .

"What are you bloody smiling about?" Bakura demanded, before rolling off of Marik's lap.

"Nothing. And, oh pity, I think I quite liked you on top of me," Marik smirked, and Bakura just raised an eyebrow.

"So I get in trouble for my sexual advances, but you get to say things like that?"

"Yes."

"Bitch. . ." Bakura grumbled.

Marik just winked before blowing Bakura a kiss. "Only for you."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "So. . .This camping thing, right? When the hell is it, exactly?"

"As soon as fall break lets out. Ryou said he wanted to do it as some sort of birthday thing. It's going to be just Ryou, you, me, and Melvin."

"He invited Melvin?" Bakura asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at Marik. The blonde nodded, before tilting his head.

"What are you so scared Melvin's going to do? I think you're right about Ryou not being stupid with his virginity. Many boys and girls have made passes at him, or tried to get him alone, but he's turned them all down," Marik informed his albino friend. Bakura just scowled.

"All right. Whatever. . ." Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Aw, c'mon!" Marik laughed. "Us four on a camping trip? What could possibly go wrong!"

-(-o-)-

**Omfg. . . There was gonna be a fight scene, but then I was like 'nah', to dramatic. And I need them to all be at least a little civil for the camping trip. . . Which I think will be next chapter. Where I am, fall break's actually in October, but I bumped it up a little for Ryou's birthday. xD**

**Oh yeaaaaaah. The first part of the story has absolutly no importance. . . I just heard that song for the first time today and kept imagining Bakura singing it to Marik soooo. . . And, yes, Marik does celebrate Christmas in some form or fashion, he just used that as an excuse. . . **

**One more thing: The reason I use the English names is because that's what I watch most of the time, and because they're just easier to type, usually. Just, thought I'd clarify that.**

**I think that's all sooo**

**Please review and all that jazz!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Camping

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice rang through the house, and the older whittete's head popped out of his room to glare angrily at his brother. "Make sure to put on tons of sunscreen," Ryou commanded, before pressing a plastic bottle into Bakura's hand.

Groaning, Bakura complied before slipping back into his room. While his pale skin was a benefit at times, he really quite hated it at others. Like now, the fact that he had to put on sunscreen before bed, when he woke up, on the way to the camping ground, when they got out of the car, and even then he still had to put it on periodically throughout the day.**(1)**

Lathering the lotion into his skin, he quickly returned it to Ryou, who was busy going through bags and making sure they had absolutley everything.

"Ryou, would you quit spazzing?" Bakura grumbled, as Ryou took the sunscreen bottle from him. "There's a fuckin' Wal-Mart down the stupid street. We're not even real camping."

Ryou gasped slightly, before rocking up on his toes and glaring defiantly up at Bakura. "It's as real as we're going to get! And I'll have you know that there are spiders and snakes and all manner of scary things in the woods!" Ryou shuddered slightly. "And those bathrooms. . ."

Bakura rolled his eyes, before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," Bakura snorted, before looking up to the ceiling. "I wonder how are little Psycho and Princess are going to do?" Bakura cackled at the thought of Marik having to, as Ryou would put it, 'rough it' in the woods.

Bakura himself was sure this wasn't real camping though, no matter how much Ryou tried to persuade him otherwise. There was a large building for the bathrooms, and campsites were set randomly along a road that ran through the woods. The center of each campsite was stone, so as to set up things easily, with a little dirt area surrounding it and the woods where you could pitch up tents. There was the Wal-Mart Bakura had mentioned, not to mention that there was a small convenience store of types located on the camp premises. There was also a pool somewhere as well.

On top of all that, Ryou brought one of those portable kitchen things that you could set up. Ryou had decided, however, that they would try to stick to more traditional camping foods, and that even though there were plugs located there, they would have no electronics outside of phones.

"This is the most girliest camping ever," Bakura grumbled to himself, before heading off to bed. Ryou made an irritated noise, before going back to rummaging through the bags and coolers with his checklist.

-(-o-)-

"Do you have all your stuff packed?" Marik questioned, before looking at the bag that he and Melvin had decided to share. They only had one bag that was big enough, but they managed to cram a week's worth of clothing in there.

"Yeah," Melvin grunted, before tossing a brush into the bag. He zipped up the bag, before moving it towards the door. "Ryou said they got all the bath stuff and food, right, faggot?"

"Yes," Marik replied in a tired voice, before flicking hair from his face. "All right then. Ryou said he and Bakura'll be by at around eight tomorrow morining to pick us up, so let's try to get some sleep. . . And be greatful when we're on the trip!" Marik ordered, narrowing his eyes at Melvin. "Ryou's paying for us to come along."

"Oh, I'll be plenty nice to the creampuff," Melvin grinned, and Marik felt his lip curl up slightly in disgust. Melvin just shot him an annoyed look, though, before going to his room. Marik paused, though, before looking back at Melvin.

"Wait a minute. . . How're they going to pick us up?" Marik asked, and Melvin gave him a wierd look.

"What do you mean?"

"They're only sixteen. . . They're not allowed to drive with all of us in the car, even if they did have their licenses."

Melvin frowned, before stroking his chin slightly. "Good point, Princess. I suppose I'll ask them." With that, the spiky haired Ishtar whipped out his phone and began texting Ryou. Marik sat in awkward silence, and tried to ignore the grins that Melvin kept giving his phone.

"Ryou says they're getting an uncle to drive them," Melvin replied, before snapping his phone closed. Marik sighed.

"All right then," Marik said, before heading to his bedroom. "Good night, Melvin."

"Whatever."

-(-o-)-

Bakura pounded on the door to the Ishtar household impatiently, before he saw the door finally open. He was greeted with a bleary eyed Marik, who was wearing short-shorts and a tank-top.

"What izzit?" Marik questioned, blinking slowly before finally noticing that an annoyed Bakura was at the door.

"Oh, did you conveniently forget that we were going camping today, you absolute moron?" Bakura growled, before letting his eyes wander over Marik's exposed body. The blonde didn't seem to notice, though, and instead just turned his back on Bakura.

"All right, all right. I'm off to get dressed," the blonde grumbled, before making his way back to his room. He chose a black tank-top and khaki shorts, before tugging on some boots. He saw that Bakura's pounding had thankfully awoken Melvin, and that his brother was dressed in an almost identical way to him.

Staggering to the door, Melvin grabbed the bag before trudging outside, not even muttering a good morning to Bakura. Marik, however, was a little bit more polite, and at least greeted the albino before shutting the house door behind him.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Bakura questioned, eyeing the house. Marik gave him an exasperated look.

"What's in there to steal, exactly?"

"Touche."

"Hurry up Baku-boy~!" A voice chanted from the car, just as a loud, obnoxious giggling noise filled the air. Bakura winced, before growling.

"That's the horn for his car, by the way," Bakura grumbled, before heading towards the car. Marik blinked, before following after his friend. They both slid into the backseat, and saw that Ryou was sitting up front next to a man with long, silver hair and a cheerful face. He was dressed in a nice red suit that looked nice, which Marik thought was wierd considering that the inside of the car was decorated with some type of cartoon bunny.

"Oh my~!" The silver haired man cried, looking in the mirror to Marik. He started driving down the road, then, before repeating the phrase once more. "Such a lovely little girl you have there, Baku-boy!"

"I'm not a girl!" Marik snapped angrily. The man blinked for a moment, before laughing softly.

"Oh really, dear?"

"Oh no, Uncle Pegasus," Bakura smirked, before slipping a hand up Marik's shirt. Marik shuddered slightly as he felt Bakura's hand massaging his chest while showing it to Pegasus all the while. "He's all man."

"Touzouku," Melvin growled a warning, and Marik looked beside him to see his ferocious brother glaring down at them. _Great_, Marik thought bitterly. _I'm in a Psycho-sandwhich._

"Now, now, boys, behave," Pegasus trilled, before throwing a wink back to Bakura. The albino just smirked, before looking at Marik again.

"Oh, Marik, I need to put on sunscreen lotion and I was wondering if you could be a dear and help me," Bakura purred, before extracting the bottle from beside him. Marik stared at it, and all of a sudden his mind flashed back to some of the graphic novels he'd read, where a boy pulled out a bottle and. . .

Feeling his face heating up, Marik quickly began to splutter arguments.

"There's nothing wrong with helping out a friend, is there?" Bakura questioned, smirking as he watched Marik flounder. "After all, what's wrong with friends helping each other?" Bakura wagged the bottle in front of Marik again, before it was snatched up by Melvin.

Lavender eyes narrowed as the older Ishtar glared down at Bakura.

"At the next rest stop, I'll help you, Bakura," Melvin growled, baring his teeth. Bakura muttered mutinously, before grabbing the bottle back.

"I'll bloody do it myself then," Bakura growled, before shoving the bottle to the side again. Marik felt even more confused then ever, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He could see Pegasus up front laughing quietly, and Ryou was looking uncomfortable.

"Marik, Melvin. . . D-Do either of you need any sunscreen?" Ryou asked quietly, before shifting in his seat a little.

Marik's eyebrow rose a little, as he studied Ryou. "No, Ryou, we don't," the blonde replied, and Ryou flushed a little.

"O-Of course . . ."

"Almost there, boys!" Pegasus announced cheerfully, and Marik let out a sigh of relief as the rolling hills and buildings gave way to thick woods.

-(-o-)-

"All right then!" Ryou announced cheerfully as he hopped out of Pegasus's car. They had stopped before campsite eight, and Ryou was incredibly pleased that they were near one of the bathrooms.

Bakura and Marik slid out of the back seat, as Melvin got out the opposite side and made his way over to Ryou's side.

"Let's set up the tent!" Ryou giggled, before hurrying to the car where Pegasus was pulling their things from the enormous trunk of his scarlet car. Melvin went to help Ryou get the tent, while Marik and Bakura walked the perimiter of the campsite, trying to find a place good enough for

"How about here?" Bakura questioned, pointing to a spot.

"No," Marik replied. "There's a rock."

"You're right. . . When I'm going down on you I want you to be comfortable," Bakura smirked, before recieving a vicious smack on the shoulder from Marik.

"Behave yourself, at least for a little bit," Marik grumbled. "Jeez, you're friggn' hornier then a three balled cat." Bakura snorted with laughter, but Marik just ignored him before walking towards an area where there didn't appear to be any rocks. "Right here would be good."

"Yes, just perfect for devious acts," Bakura chuckled, before getting a glare from Marik. The blonde called over his brother and Ryou, who were conversing while holding the tent.

Ryou hurried over with Melvin behind him, before setting all the tent materials down. Pegasus bid them farewell now that everything was out of the car, before driving off.

Ryou sighed, before pulling his hair back into a sloppy ponytail and began setting up the tent. Marik and Melvin tried to help, but they had no experience whatsoever with setting up tents. Especially not a big one like Ryou had chosen.

The two Touzouku's did the majority of the work. Or, to be more specific, Ryou did. Bakura was to busy trying to prod Marik with the poles. That resulted in Marik grabbing a pole of his own and jabbing at Bakura, before a full blow war began.

It was ended upbruptly when Ryou looked to Melvin. The spiky-haired boy quickly nodded, before grabbing the hammer used for the stakes. He chased down Bakura and Marik, dealt them each a blow, before returning the weapon back to Ryou.

After that, pitching the tent went much faster, and quieter.

Ryou leaned back on his heels once it was done, and smiled happily at all of them.

"Let's get all the sleeping bags in here, okay, and everyone can choose their spots."

Marik and Melvin both looked taken aback, before looking guiltily at Ryou. "Ryou," Marik said timidly, "we kind of didn't bring any. . ." The blonde coughed, and Melvin for once looked slightly subdued. Marik was phrasing it the nice way. The more appropriate way was that they couldn't exactly go out and buy one, due to having no money. And all of their blankets were holed up and disgusting, and wouldn't have done much good anyways.

Ryou frowned slightly, but Bakura piped up first while circling his arm around Marik's waist.

"You could always share mine," Bakura smirked, before leaning in and nuzzling Marik's neck. The tanned boy flushed, before glaring at his friend. Melvin made an irritated noise, before pulling Marik away from Bakura.

"How about the Ishtars share a sleeping bag, and Bakura and I share one?" Ryou offered up, and Melvin gave a stiff nod. Marik frowned as he looked up at Melvin. Ryou just ignored this, and hurried off to the sleeping bags. He grabbed them up, and deposited them inside the tent.

"I'm going to set up the kitchen," Ryou said, "so all of you get the clothes and everything else set up in the tent. After dinner we can go shower up at the bathhouse, all right?" Ryou didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he just headed off to where the equipment was.

"The kitchen?" Marik and Melvin questioned at the same time, looking questioningly at Bakura. The albino groaned, before rolling his eyes and moving to obey his brother's commands. Marik and Melvin followed in his wake.

"Ryou brings a portable kitchen when camping. It has a sink, pots, pans, silverware and hooks to hang it all on. He's also got this big tarp he'll put over it to keep bugs out and everything," Bakura grumbled, before throwing the bags in the tent.

Marik laughed, before looking over to Ryou. "Interesting," the blonde mused, before heading over to one of the benches that sat around the small little area for fires. Bakura plopped down next to him, and Melvin sat on the otherside.

"To be quite honest, I'm surprised you're not freaking out princess," Bakura smirked, looking at Marik. The blonde glared at him.

"I'm not as much of a bitch as you and Melvin seem to think I am."

"The way you phrased that stands to reason that you are at least a small amount of a bitch then, yes?"

"Dammit Bakura!" Marik growled, before Ryou interrupted.

"Dinner's ready," the whittete smiled, before putting food onto the plates. Marik saw that the boy had made hotdogs and was setting a bag of chips down to the side. "I'm sorry I couldn't make real food but. . ." Ryou bit his lip, "I figured it might help the experience if we ate like this. . ."

"Shouldn't we have roasted hotdogs over the fire then?" Bakura drawled, before biting into his hotdog with ravenous hunger. Marik and Melvin just stared down at their plates and watched as Ryou and Bakura ate the dogs.

Ryou paused, though, and looked at the Ishtars. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked, watching them nervously.

"Nothing!" Marik replied, before picking up the hotdog and staring at it. He'd already eaten spaghetti after all, hadn't he? And while he had felt immensly guilty about that. . . Surely he could do this for Ryou?

Bakura studied the boy, before snapping his fingers. He looked at Ryou, before grinning. "And you've known him for how long, Ryou?"

Ryou felt his face flush as he looked at his brother with cofusion.

"They're vegitarians, Ryou," Bakura replied, before plucking the hotdog from Marik's fingers. Marik let out a relieved sigh, before shooting a greatful look at the smirking Touzouku. Melvin stayed quiet, and watched Ryou apprehinsivly.

"Oh my gosh!" Ryou cried, dropping his hotdog to his plate and sending the whole thing toppling to the ground. Marik blinked, and Melvin made an annoyed sound. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've asked! Is there anything I can make that you would-"

"Ryou," Melvin interrupted, and both Bakura and Marik blinked in surprise. The spiky haired teen held up a hand to the hyperventilating creampuff that looked ready to go out of his mind. "Calm the hell down. And anyways, we can eat chips. Don't be such a spazz." With that Melvin shifted his plate into Ryou's lap. "There, eat mine since you dropped yours. . . Dumbass creampuff," Melvin grumbled.

Marik smiled slightly, while Bakura looked irritated.

"Thank-you, Melvin," Ryou whispered, before handing him the chip bag. Much to Bakura's annoyance, Ryou continued to stare at Melvin all through dinner, before excusing himself to the showers.

Melvin went into the tent to get some clothes, while Marik and Bakura just sat around the fire that Melvin had greatfully started.

"Don't be so grumpy all the time," Marik admonished, before poking Bakura lightly. "Learn to relax, honorable Bakura-sama."

Bakura flinched at the words, and his face heated up as memories poured in from when he'd used Marik's body. . .

"Whatever," Bakura growled, before hopping up. "Let's go to the showers."

"Of course," Marik replied, before following after the albino.

-(-o-)-

**-Sigh-. . . The filler chapters. . . They annoy me so. But oh well. **

**(1)- I speak for experience from this, because I'm really pale, and you do have to do this. Actually, it's better to put on more then that, but whatever.**

**And, that is how the camping grounds are where live. It's quite the shame really. My grandma really does have one of those portable kitchen things. . . It's kind of wierd. It has a friggn' sink! Everytime she pulls that thing out, I'm like "WTF?" xD**

**Ah well, please review and all that junk!**

**Seeya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Wet Dreams

**Before continuing on, please remember that this is an M-rated fic. Not because of lemon, but because of things done/said in this story. Just giving a heads up that there might be language/actions used in this chapter that could be uncomfortable for some people to read.**

-(-o-)-

Ryou was pressed uncomfortably against Bakura as the two Touzouku twins shared the sleeping bag in the corner of the tent. He could tell by Bakura's rythmic chest movements that the albino twin was already asleep, but Ryou himself couldn't fall asleep.

When they were younger, Ryou had often crawled into bed with Bakura. After all, their father wasn't always around, so during the night when he'd gotten scared he'd ultimatley wind up curled up around Bakura's sleeping form due to fear or loneliness. This had gone on for a while, until Bakura insisted that Ryou get used to sleeping on his own.

So now, several years later, it was very odd being thrown into that situation once more.

Slowly sliding from the sleeping bag, Ryou sat down beside the fabric. Bakura's unconcious mind seemed to suddenly realize all the new room, and he immediatley stretched out in the sleeping bag, taking up the majority of the room. Ryou just rolled his eyes, before staring dismally at the tent entrance.

He looked over at the two Ishtar's, who were both asleep as well. Ryou couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the two brothers curled around each other in their sleep with their hair splayed out across the built-in pillow. It was certainly odd seeing the two brothers so close, but Ryou figured as soon as they awoke it would be back to name-calling, shouting, and just plain meanness.

Scooting over to the sleeping bag, Ryou peered thoughtfully down at Melvin. When awake, the Egyptian almost always had an evil smirk to offer, or a glower that could curdle freshly made milk. Ryou found himself blushing as he noticed how innocent and sweet Melvin appeared now, with his eyes closed, his jaw lax, and a small amount of drool collecting at the edge of his mouth.

Marik looked much the same, but his mouth was closed and his eyes were clenched up in pain. Ryou frowned at this, before his gaze shifted to the lump that was Bakura. It was odd how swiftly Bakura and Marik had randomly become friends, but Ryou found himself thinking it was for the best.

For one, it had apparently brought out the brotherly side that Melvin had never before showed in public. Two, Ryou had to admit that Marik looked a lot happier around Bakura, and vice versa. Ryou could only wonder, though, about whatever had made the two so close.

Sighing, Ryou quickly scrambled back over to his sleeping bag. Somehow, he managed to thrust his way back beneath the folds of the fabric. Finally closing his eyes, he was surprised when he felt Bakura's arms wrap around him.

"Marik. . ." Bakura muttered sleepily, before nuzzling Ryou's neck. The younger twin felt his face heating up as he felt something hard brush up against his leg. . .

Quickly pulling himself from the sleeping bag once more, Ryou curled up in the fetal position, and awaited the morning.

-(-o-)-

Bakura woke up, before stretching his back and letting out a large yawn, his canines glinting from what little light trickled through the tent. Looking over, he saw that the Ishtars' sleeping bag was empty, and that Ryou was curled up, asleep, on the floor.

Raising his eyebrows, he prodded his sleeping brother, to which Ryou screamed and jerked awake. The whittete studied his albino brother, before feeling his cheeks heat up as memories from last night came. . .

_Bad word choise, Ryou!_ The younger twin reprimanded himself, before letting out a tortured moan. "I'm going to. . . To go cook pancakes," Ryou announced, before quickly hurrying from the tent.

Bakura stared after his brother, his eyebrows still threatening to shoot clean up into his hairline. Shaking his mass of white hair, though, Bakura just pulled himself from the sleeping bag before tugging on jeans and a black wifebeater. He didn't really like wearing clothes like this, but Ryou insisted on it.

Grabbing up the sunblock, Bakura went to sit down next to the (surprisingly) still going fire. He heard racous noises coming from the bathhouse, and could only assume that was where the Ishtars had dissappeared to. Ryou seemed to share the same idea, as he turned around in the direction of the bathhouse while tying his hair into a loose ponytail.

Following his brother's gaze, Bakura's eyes widened slightly as he saw almost identical forms making their way down the hill and back towards the campsite. Both had blonde hair that hung around their face, and were wearing matching outfits of shorts and t-shirts. One was slightly taller, and more muscular then the other, and was yelling at the smaller form next to him. Bakura couldn't help but grin slightly, before lathering some sunscreen onto his arms as the two Ishtars approached.

"I can't believe you forgot it!" the taller one -Melvin- growled, while tugging angrily at his hair. He was trying to get it to stand up in its usual spikes, but was failing miserable. In fact, he only managed to make his hair messier then it was before.

Marik, beside him, just scoffed before plonking down on the bench next to Bakura. "I'm not in charge of your hair products, Melvin!" the younger admonished, before looking to Ryou and Bakura. "Good morning, Touzoukus."

"G-Good morning, indeed," Ryou mumbled, his nervous gaze locking onto Marik. The blonde cast him a quizical look, but Ryou just flushed before looking to an aggravated Melvin. "You. . . Certainly look different Melvin," the whittete commented softly, before turning to the stove. He began making pancakes.

"Of course I looking fucking different. Damned stupid bitch. . ." Melvin grumbled, casting an irritated look at Marik, who had decided it was best to ignore his fuming brother.

Marik watched, instead, as an annoyed Bakura tried to somehow get sunblock onto his back and shoulders, but to no avail. Marik snorted with laughter, before reaching around Bakura to pluck the bottle from the unsuspecting albino's hands.

"Oh?" Bakura smirked, raising his eyebrows. Marik just snorted, before knotting Bakura's hair up in his hands and pushing it to the nape of his neck.

"Hold it," Marik commanded, and Bakura complied, a smirk on his lips. Melvin was looking practically murderous, until Ryou called him over to help with something in the "kitchen." Marik ignored this, though, and just squirted the sunscreen into his hands, before spreading it over the exposed areas on Bakura's back.

That had been Marik's plan, but he could feel how tense Bakura was, and a devious smirk stole over his features.

"Oh, Baku-chan!" Marik purred, before beginning to knead softly against the pale skin. "You're so _tense._" Bakura, despite himself, moaned slightly beneath Marik's fingers. He saw an aggravated Melvin glaring at him though, and decided to wrap this up.

"Only a certain part of me, Marik," Bakura replied weakly. He was sure the perverted joke would have the Egyptian screaming at him in Arabic while throwing his hands up in disgust. He was sorely dissapointed, however, when Marik continued the massage.

"You know, Bakura, being around you may just have corrupted me. Your little jokes are becoming a daily occurence, and are slowly loosing their power to bug me," Marik said in an idle tone, before lifting his hands away from Bakura's back. The albino just grunted, before flexing and rolling his shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch," Bakura smirked, and Marik glared.

"Please don't."

"I take that as a personal challenge."

"But it wasn't."

"But now my manly honor is at stake!"

"Gods, what have I done," Marik groaned, before lowering his forehead into his palm. Bakura just cackled, before looking over at a distraught Ryou. His brother was currently trying to show Melvin the proper way to mix pancakes, but the crazier Ishtar seemed more intent on how far he could swing the globs of pancake mix.

"TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" Melvin roared when he hit a passing bird, before bouncing up and down on his toes with glee.

"Melvin can read?" Bakura gasped, clapping a hand on his chest before leaning back in an exaggerated way. Marik giggled, before shaking his head.

"He only read Harry Potter because somebody told him that he should fear Voldemort. Melvin took that as, you would say, a 'callenge to his manly honor'. He read the books to see who was worse." Marik shrugged.

"Well?" Bakura prompted, a grin on his lips.

"He decided that, for now, they tie," Marik chuckled. "Melvin said when he gets around to killing me, then he'll go 'Challenge that pussy ass snake bitch'," Marik quoted, before looking at a chortling Bakura.

"A-All right, Melvin!" Ryou's quavering voice interrupted their mirth, as the whittete was trying to seize the bowl from the laughing Ishtar. Melvin kept the bowl up high out of Ryou's reach, though, and dribbled some of the pancake mix on the pale boy's nose.

Marik and Bakura laughed as Ryou made a pahetic noise that sounded like an 'Eep!', before trying to jump and grab the bowl again.

"Maybe after a kiss, I'll give it to you," Melvin smirked jokingly while twirling the bowl on his finger. Bakura bristled for a moment, before his gaze slid sideways to Marik. Taking a deep breath, Bakura relaxed, before watching the rest of the events unfold.

"Oh, all rigth then!" Ryou squealed, before standing on tip-toe and kissing Melvin on the cheek. Pale cheeks flushed as Ryou lowered himself back down to the ground, before holding his hand out expectantly.

Melvin, apparently in a daze, lowered the bowl and spoon back into Ryou's hands before truding over to the campfire's bench. He sat there, not saying a word.

"Oh dear, I think that was to much for his brain to process," Marik clucked his tongue, before laughing slightly. Melvin didn't even bother with a response.

"If this is his reaction for a peck on the cheek, I'd hate to see what happens when Ryou decides to give him head," Bakura commented. He felt a small twinge on the inside from saying the joke, but he got over it upon seeing the reactions his friends had.

Marik spluttered for a moment, before bending over, trying to contain his laughter. Melvin's eyes widened in a dreamy sort of way for a moment, before he pressed his legs together and hid behind his now lank hair. Ryou, who had been trying to put pancakes on a plate, completely missed and dropped the breakfast he'd been working on to the dirt floor.

"Bakura!" Ryou squealed shrilly, before dropping to his knees and trying to scoop up the breakfast. "You have no right to talk about anyone's sexual lives as it is, when you're the one having wet dreams!**(1)**" The whittete sniffed slightly, before tossing the wasted pancakes into the trashcan. Bakura's face was flushed, as both Marik and Melvin studied him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean, wet dreams?" Bakura snarled, glaring angrily at his usually subdued brother. Ryou's cheeks were on fire, but he stuck his trembling chin out and glared defiantly down at his brother.

"Wet dreams tend to be when you orgasm in your sleep," Marik supplied, a grin on his face. Bakura shot him a dirty look.

"I know what the blood hell they are, Marik-"

"Obviously," Marik snorted, "since you're having them."

"Dammit Marik!" Bakura growled, before Ryou coughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. . .Let's just forget it. . ." Ryou mumbled, before looking off to the side. "I'm sorry breakfast was ruined, but we have snackfoods in the cooler that everyone can eat."

Bakura stood up as Marik and Melvin headed off to the cooler, before pulling Ryou off to the side. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, before crossing his arms.

"Now what in the blood hell was that about?" Bakura demanded, eyes narrowig dangerously. Ryou flushed a little, before looking accusingly up at Bakura.

"You deserved it anyways. . . But. . .Well, last night you. . . You kind of brushed up against me and. . .And . . ." Ryou lowered his face, and hid his blushing cheeks behind his fringe of white hair. Bakura blinked in surprise, before stepping away a little. "And you were. . . You muttered Marik's name. . ." Ryou confided, before biting his lip.

Bakura's eyes widened almost comically, before he let out a growl. Ryou balked slightly, before shifting uneasily beneath his brother's gaze.

"I won't tell Marik, if that's what you're worried about," Ryou muttered, and Bakura let out a sigh of relief. "We should go eat now," and with that, the Touzouku twins quickly joined the Ishtars around the cooler.

-(-o-)-

"Let's go swimming!" Ryou shouted cheerfully. They'd eaten a good hour ago, so Ryou figured now would be a good time. Bakura grumbled something like 'I don't care' while Melvin just grinned expectantly. Marik's face flushed a little, but he kept silent.

"All right then!" Ryou cried happily, before hopping up and heading to the bags. Melvin followed eagerly, while Marik and Bakura both hung back, slightly reluctant, before finally grabbing their swim things and getting dressed.

-(-o-)-

Ryou sat on the steps to the pool, submerged in water only to his waist as he shivered pathetically. The pale boy was wearing a tight blue shirt, along with baby blue swimming trunks with golden bunnies imprinted all over them. Melvin was underneath the water next to him, wearing only black and red trunks with dragon designs all over them.

At first, Ryou had been slightly distracted by the Ishtar's almost nakendess, but now he was just concerned if Melvin was even still alive. He'd been underneath the water for a long time, after all. . . .

"Don't be scared," a voice reassured him from the edge of the pool. Marik was sititng there, with only his feet in the water. He was wearing a blank tank-top, and lavender trunks. A sulking Bakura sat next to him, shirtless as well with black trunks with red skulls all over them.

"But. . ." Ryou looked down at the bubbles that were rising from what Ryou presumed was Melvin's mouth.

"He can hold his breath for an insane amount of time," Marik assured, before swishing his feet in the water.

Ryou frowned slightly, before wading deeper into the cold water. He looked expectantly back at his brother and Marik, before making a 'come on!' motion with his hand. Bakura grumbled, before sliding off the edge of the pool and into the water.

"Oh, c'mon, Bakura! You're actually a good swimmer! Why do you feel the need to just hang on to the edge?" Ryou questioned, before moving forward and grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him deeper into the water.

"Why don't you harass Marik?" Bakura growled, before looking back at the tanned boy. Said blonde was pulling his feet from the water, before heading over to a lounge chair. Melvin chose that moment to pop up from the water, took another breath, and plunged back down again.

"I really do worry about him somtimes. . ." Ryou muttered, before looking at Bakura, a sly smile on his face. "Do you _want _Marik in here? With you? _Wet_?" Ryou questioned, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ryou?" Bakura questioned, slightly disturbed at his brother's shift in character. The whittete just giggled, before dunking under the water. Bakura watched as the cloud of hair that was his brother swam a little around the edge of the pool, before coming up for breath.

Marik watched it all with polite disintrest. He himself had never learned how to swim, not to mention pool water agitated the scars all over his back, along with all the other ones on his body. He knew that chlorine was supposed to help, but Marik had also heard that it hurt like a bitch all the while.

So, no, Marik was perfectly content staying his happy little Egyptian butt on the sidelines. Well, he would've been, had not three girls immediatley flocked to his side. They kept trying to playfully entice him towards the pool, whilst attempting to show as much of their bodies as they could.

"C'mon, you can play Chicken with us!" One girl cooed, before taking Marik's hand and strategetically placing it on her ass. Marik's face flushed, before retracting his hand quickly.

"I reall don't want to," Marik coughed slightly, trying so scoot further back in his chair.

"Please?" The girl pleaded, her eyes going big and wide with hope until a dark shadow loomed over her. She quickly whirled around to see a dripping wet, angry Bakura towering over her. Her friends noticed Bakura too, before shooting him nasty looks, assuming he was just jealous of the attention Marik was recieving.

Marik sighed in relief at the welcome sight of Bakura (_Never thought I'd say that!_ Marik thought), before hopping up from his seat and hurrying to the albino. The girls blinked in surprise, before Bakura smirked and looked at Marik. His pale hand shot out and cupped Marik's privates.

"Hnyagh!" Marik exclaimed, bucking slightly in Bakura's grip. _From the surprise!_ Marik visciously told himself.

"I think you get the message, ladies," Bakura sneered, and the girls quickly walked away. Bakura retracted his hand, before smirking down at Marik. "You enjoyed that," the albino chuckled, while Marik just flushed.

"I did not!" the blonde argued. "You caught me by surprise!"

"I believe I caught you by the dick."

"Bakura!" Marik screeched, but the albino just grinned.

"I thought you had grown used to my. . . Antics?" Bakura purred softly, but Marik just scowled up at his friend.

"I was used to them, until you started groping me! That's cheating!" Marik accused, before crossing his arms with a huff. He looked to the side and saw that Melvin had somehow gotten Ryou on his shoulders and was busy terrifying the squealing whittete. "You should probably go rescue him," Marik stated simply, before pointing in the direction of Melvin.

Just as Marik said that, though, Melvin apparently slipped and both he and Ryou tumbled into the water. Both erupted from the water a moment later, and Marik watched with amusement as Ryou launced himself at Melvin, yelling warcries.

Bakura sighed, before rubbing his temple. "Much as I hate to say it, I think it's time Ryou was a big boy and I didn't stay up his ass all the time. . . Just like kicking him out of the bed-"

"That sounded dirty, even to me," Marik interrupted smugly. Bakura gave him a disparaging look, before crossings his arms. "All right, all right. . . Fine!"

Bakura was silent for a moment, before cocking his head towards the pool. "Join me, Ishtar?"

Marik's lip curled up. "I'd rather not."

"If I leave you, you'll get mollested by rabid girls," Bakura argued, studying Marik.

"Oh, my most powerful knight," Marik sneered, before raising a hand to his forehead and pretending to be woozy. "I'm afraid I don't know how to swim. Thou should save me from such an awful fate!"

Bakura raised his eyebrows at the blonde's actions, before nodding his head. "All right then. I'll teach you," Bakura smirked, before stepping towards the Egyptian.

"W-Wait! No, Bakura, I didn't mean I wanted you to teach me-!" Marik tried to protest, but Bakura lurched forward and scooped Marik up in his arms, before carrying the boy to the pool. Marik let out a small hiss of annoyance as Bakura lowered him into the water. The tanned boy writhed for a moment, before going completely still as the scars adjusted to the feeling of having the chemical around them.

"I remembered your scars," Bakura explained. "Chlorine only hurts for a minute, dunce. Either way, I'm going to teach you how to swim now."

"You already said that," Marik scowled.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, or I'm going to ditch your ass in twelve feet of water," Bakura growled, before putting his hands on Marik's hips. The blonde was immediatly on the defense, and scowled angrily at the offending appendages.

"Is this another way to hit on me, Bakura?" Marik asked in an accusatory tone. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you mean court you, Marik?"

". . . . Bitch. . . ."

Bakura ignored this, and instead lifted up Marik slightly to where the boy could float. Marik panicked the first few times, but eventually Bakura was able to get him to stay lifted, even without the albino's hands there to steady him.

While Marik was floating evenly in the water, Bakura began to teach him how to stroke. After several failed attempts, and a few succesful ones, Bakura stationed himself a few feet from the nervous Marik.

"Swim towards me," Bakura commanded simply, while waving an arm. Marik bit his lip, before employing everything that Bakura had taught him. Slowly, he was able to paddle himself to the awaiting Bakura. With a cry of victory, Marik lurched forward and wrapped his arms around his "coach's" neck, squealing exitedly. Bakura blinked at this uncharacteristic sign of affection.

"Thank-you Bakura!" Marik gasped, before releasing the fluffy haired teen. Marik turned his back on Bakura, and began puttering around the edges of the pool, trying to get the hang of swimming now.

Bakura watched Marik for a minute, until he jumped several feet up in the air from surprise as Melvin's head popped up from beneath the water, scaring the bejeebus out of Bakura. The demonic Ishtar merely smirked, before submering himself once more with a creepy grin on his face.

Bakura suddenly had the feeling that he just didn't want to know.

Instead, he focused on Ryou, who was scanning the water with narrowed eyes, obviously searching for Melvin. Thinking that Melvin was nearer to Ryou now, he visibly relaxed, until the blonde mass of hair popped up right in front of Bakura _yet a-fucking-gain!_

"Dammit Melvin!" Bakura snarled, panting slightly as Melvin smirked at him.

"Let's play Chicken!" Melvin commanded, before Bakura blinked at him.

"The game where girls try to pull off each others' tops?" Bakura questioned. "That game?"

"No!" Melvin growled. "The game where you get on a persons's shoudlers and try knock the other off!" Melvin smirked. "Pervert. . ."

Bakura just scowled, before tilting his head. "All right then, Melvin, let's play this game."

Melvin let out a crow of delight, before shooting across the pool to Ryou. "I CALL DIBS!" Melvin roared from the otherside of the pool. Rolling his eyes, Bakura went over to claim Marik.

The younger Ishtar listened to the rules, before nodding slightly. "All right. But I need you to get on my shoulders quick. I'm not sure how long I can hold my breath." Bakura spluttered for a moment, before glaring.

"And who says you get to be on bottom, Ishtar?" Bakura demanded.

"I'm taller and I'm stronger," Marik pointed out, grinning slightly. "Therefore, I stick out of the water more, not to mention I'm pretty positive I can hold your weight." Bakura tried to think of a valid arguement, failed, and was forced onto Marik's shoulders.

Bakura felt Marik's hands on his legs, and the albino fisted his hand in Marik's golden hair, before giving it a purposefully viscious tug. Ryou was seated atop Melvin's shoulders, though he seemed reluctant to really touch the psycho Ishtar. Melvin looked extremely happy, though.

"Oh, Bakura!" Marik cooed, and Bakura craned his neck to look at the boy.

"What?"

"Do you shave or wax?" Marik asked, before running his hand up and down Bakura's leg. "Your legs are so friggn' smooth!"

Bakura felt his face flush with embarrasment, before glaring across at his grinning brother. "Don't touch me like that, you idiot!" Bakura growled, beore Melvin held up a hand regally.

"Are we ready to begin now, ladies?" Melvin asked coldy, a smirk on his lips. Ryou giggled sligthly, before trying to look at least a little bit threatening as he watched Bakura nod visciously to Melvin. "Then begin!"

Bakura felt Ryou's hands on his chest, and before he even realized what had happened he went toppling backwards into the water. When he reappeared, hissing and spitting like a drowned cat, he saw that Ryou had clambered down from Melvin's shoulders and was now doing a type of victory dance with Melvin that involved a lot of spinning and jumping.

Marik stood off to the side, and a smirk on his lips. "I am incredibly dissapointed in you," Marik chastied, while Bakura just growled.

"Shut your buggering face."

-(-o-)-

**. . . The whole time I was writing the massage thing, I kept thinking of LK's livestream where Marik talks about Bakura's "rough" massages, and how Bakura says you can massage someone with your tongue. . .xD**

**(1) - Since there was no ejaculation, I'm pretty sure that did not qualify as a wet dream, but Ryou was just **

**... Why does Bakura get dirtier with each chapter? T - T**

**And ah~, poor Bakura. You got pwned by Ryou. . . There is no sadder fate.**

**Anyways, please review! Reviews are amazing and awesome and yes~**

**Oh yes, thank-you Lady Sunami, for telling me when I mess up (no sarcasm, dead serious). It's nice to know these things, cuz other wise I'd never realize **

**Seeya next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

"Ryou, why do you have such girly swim trunks?" Marik questioned, toweling his hair off. Bakura and Melvin were still in the pool. They'd stolen water guns from these two litltle kids, and were having an all out war with them.

"Oh," Ryou giggled slightly, before letting his towel just drape around his shoulders. The rest of him was already pretty dry, and now all he needed to do was let his thick white hair drip-dry. "That."

"Well, I . . . I mean . . . It has friggn' bunnies," Marik sniggered, pointing at the designs on the shorts.

"Uncle Pegasus bought them for me," Ryou sighed, before running a hand sloppily through his hair. "He thought they looked cute, not to mention he loves bunnies and . . ." Ryou glared pointedly at Marik as his blonde friend broke into laughter. "Oh, it's not funny, Marik!"

Marik rolled his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Ryou's small shoulders. "Aw, don't worry, little RyRy!" A tanned nose nuzzled a white neck, while still chuckling. "I think you look absolutley _adorable_."

Ryou felt heat creeping up his neck as he stammered out arguments to a still laughing Marik. He looked over to the pool, and realized that both Bakura and Melvin were glaring in his direction. Ryou frowned at this. He realized why Bakura was glaring, but why was Melvin? Probably because Marik was his little brother. . .

"Ah well. Let's go get the brats and head back to the campsite," Marik smiled, before standing up. He draped his black towel over his shoulders, before heading towards the pool. "C'mon and get out, you two!" Marik leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees and leaning in ever so slightly.

Bakura and Melvin both shared smirks, and before Marik could even react he was being squirted by two Super Blaster water guns. Hissing and spitting like an angry cat, Marik whirled away and dashed away from the cackling friends.

The two elder brothers left the pool, though, and joined their younger siblings. Marik was glaring at them as they drew close, and was busy attempting to wring out his towel. Ryou sighed, before pulling out an extra towel, and draping it over Marik's shoulder.

"Can't you two behave?" Ryou questioned, looking at Bakura. "Especially you. He's your friend!"

Marik snorted. "Some friend." Bakura scowled, while Melvin merely smirked, before toweling off his own hair. Marik clutched the towel Ryou had given him a little tighter, and started walking. The two elder siblings fell in step behind him, but Ryou didn't.

"I'm just going to go check the notice board, all right?" Ryou called, before dismissing the others. Melvin froze, though, and hurried back to Ryou.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get raped or nothin, all right, Bakura!" Melvin yelled, before stationing himself next to a blushing Ryou.

"What the hell ever," Bakura grumbled, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his swimming trunks. Marik just rolled his eyes, before hurrying up his pace. He smirked as Bakura attempted to keep up with his longer strides.

"You seem quite lenient about this," Marik remarked, casting his gaze over his shoulder to the skulking Bakura. The albino gave him an irritated look, before just snorting.

"If Ryou comes to me and tells me that Melvin's done anything, then I'll hurt your brother. Until then. . ." Bakura just shrugged, before snarling. "And can you slow down a bit? Damn, where are you trying to get in a hurry?"

"I just want to get dressed," Marik sighed, before running a hand through his bangs. Bakura said nothing, and just stared at Marik's still clothed back. He could see the wet shirt clinging to Marik's back, and could see all the outlines of the mysterious scars across Marik's back.

"Marik," Bakura said, "when are you going to tell me about those scars on your back?"

Marik stiffened, and stumbled in his steps for a moment.

_Oh, lovely Bakura. Wonderful tact. Subtelety lessons, step fucking one!_ Bakura thought to himself savagely, before shaking his head. Instead, he focused on the blonde who was silent for a moment.

"My dad cut them into my back," Marik finally said softly. Bakura was surprised. He hadn't actually expected Marik to speak, and especially not here, walking down the road in the middle of the woods to their campsite.

Bakura sped up a bit, to where he was right next to Marik. He wanted to see the boy's face when he told the story. Marik, however, seemed to not like this idea, since he'd hung his head so his straggly wet hair hung over his face, blocking it from view.

"When he. . . Started raping me. He. . . It was his way of branding me. As his," Marik spat the words, before running a hand through his hair. Bakura saw flash of Marik's raw emotions, and realized that the boy wasn't sad, like most people would be when discussing these things.

No, he was furious. Absolutley disgusted as well, it seemed.

"He found the markings in a book I was reading. Then he heated up a knife, and carved it into my back. Then he raped me." Marik shrugged slightly. "Satisified?"

"Slightly," Bakura replied, before stating a question that was nagging at him. "So where was Melvin during all of this?"

"Melvin. . . Well, Melvin tried to stop him. The first time. He got beaten so bad that father had to take him to the hospital. He had several broken ribs, a long with a broken nose, finger, wrist, and a shattered elbow. I'm pretty sure his legs were broken as well, along with several bruises and cuts all over his body. He had a concussion, too."

Bakura blinked, before closing his eyes and imagining Melvin in such a way. No wonder the other twin was so bitter and angry. Actually, Bakura could see why, now, that Melvin didn't really defend Marik. If positions were reveresed with Bakura and Ryou, Bakura was sure he would've given up on his brother as well. Well, depending on. . .

"How old were you?" Bakura questioned.

"I was ten."

Bakura decided to say nothing else, and instead just walked alongside Marik, consumed in his thoughts. He supposed he should be spouting nonsense about how sorry he was for Marik, but for some reason that didn't feel right.

Looking at Marik, Bakura assumed he chose the right thing. The boy was slowly pushing more hair back from his face, and was becoming more and more like his usual self. With a confident smirk, Marik picked up the pace once more, and caused Bakura to break into a light jog aside him.

They reached the campsite soon enough, though, and Bakura collapsed onto the bench. Marik sauntered up to him, before tugging sharply on the wing-like pieces of Bakura's hair.

"So it's true only old people have white hair!" Marik smirked into a scowling Bakura's face.

"Don't tug my hair unless you're gonna ride me," the albino grinned. He expected the blonde to spazz, but he was yet again surprised as Marik slid into his lap and bounced up and down lightly, making sure he didn't put his full weight onto Bakura.

"Giddyup! Giddyup!" Marik shouted. Bakura felt his face heating up, before shoving Marik from his lap. The blonde fell to the dirt with a yelp, before hopping up, all laughs and smiles again.

"You're an idiot," Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Marik agreed, before rising up and brushing off his shorts. "I'm going to go get dressed now. See ya when I get back."

"Whatever," Bakura grunted in reply, before leaning back against the bench. He was still a little bit to wet to bother with clothes just yet, so he figured he'd just start a fire and dry off a little more before changing himself.

"Hey, Bakura?" Marik said softly, stopping at the entrance to the tent.

"What?" Bakura growled, reaching forward to start the fire.

"Thanks for not pulling a Ryou and. . . Going all sappy on me." Mark said simply, before disappearing into the tent. Bakura watched him go, before turning back to the fire.

"Anytime. . ."

-(-o-)-

Ryou held his towel tight about his shoulders as he scanned over the multiple flyers posted to the notice board. There were several things that were of slight interest, and Ryou silently contemplated all of them, not even noticing the agitated blonde beside him.

Taking a few of the carry-out flyers, Ryou turned to Melvin.

"All right then, we can go. I just wanted to see what things we might want to go too. . ." Ryou smiled up at the Egyptian, before showing off some of the multi-colored flyers clasped in his tiny white hand.

"Why didn't you just grab 'em all?" Melvin grumbled, before crossing his arms over his broad chest. Ryou was slightly unsettled by how much it looked like he was talking to Marik. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he began walking towards the path.

"It's impolite to take one of each. And anyways, we don't need them all. There's no way I could get you to go to all of those," Ryou admonished, before folding up the papers and shoving them in his dry pocket.

"If you say so," Melvin snorted, before looking at Ryou's pocket. "So what're some of the ones you've chosen. I swear, if they're anything fruity, I'm not going!"

Ryou sighed slightly. "There's just a few things going on around the camp grounds. A few small things with games, or the big 'End of the Summer' dance, where there'll be fireworks." Ryou smiled softly. "We actually came on the perfect week, it seems. This is the week before this camping ground closes for the summer. Sunday's when all that happens though."

Melvin faked a snore, before smirking at a glaring Ryou. "I'm just messin' with ya creampuff. Though I must say, I think the faggot'll be more fun at the dances. After all, you quite seem to enjoy his company."

"Well of course," Ryou stated, confused. "Marik's been my best friend since we were children."

"You're not more then friends?" Melvin accused, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ryou. The whittete merely looked taken aback, before bursting into laughter. Melvin was quite surprised, and was even more so when he saw that Ryou hadn't noticed a stick in his path. One minute, Ryou was bouncing along beside him, and the next minute there was nothing but air.

Looking downwards, he saw Ryou sprawled out across the concrete.

"Owww," Ryou whimpered quietly, before sitting up on his hip. He slowly dragged his legs across the asphault up to his chest, before staring down at his throbbing ankle. Glaring at the offending limb, he tried to rise, and merely fell back to the ground.

"You're a clumsy little creampuff," Melvin sniggered, before going down on one knee next to Ryou. The whittete flushed, before trying to rise again. "Hold still," Melvin grumbled, before wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist. The other arm hooked into the crook of Ryou's knees. He then hoisted the boy up, before looking down into Ryou's blushing face.

"Melvin, what-"

"Shove it creampuff. You can't walk anyways. So just sit back and enjoy the ride." Melvin offered a crooked smile, before he began walking towards their camping site. Ryou looked ready to argue for a moment, but he gave it up and lay his head back on Melvin's shoulder instead. He figured it wouldn't hurt to do as Melvin suggested, and just enjoy the ride.

-(-o-)-

Marik and Bakura (Bakura still in his swim trunks) sat in the tent, making idle chitchat as they awaited Ryou and Melvin's return.

"Bakura?" Marik questioned, before running a searching eye over his friend. "If you're not an albino, do you dye your hair?"

"You tell me," Bakura answered lazily, before propping himself back on his elbows. Marik frowned.

"How would I know?" Marik demanded, glaring at Bakura. A silver eyebrow arched in obvious disbelief.

"Oh, c'mon Marik. You were inside my body for a pretty good period of time. Which means that you took a shower in my body. So, did the rug match the drapes?" Bakura smirked as he watched Marik's cheek glow a bright red.

"I didn't look at your naked body! And I certainly didn't stop to inspect your pubic hairs!" Marik growled, before tossing some of his golden hair from his face. Bakura just chuckled, before pausing, and peering out of the tent.

"Ryou and Melvin are almost back," Bakura sighed. "I can hear your damned brother's voice from a mile away."

"Well, quite obviously not a mile, since you only just heard him now, and he's probably not even half a mile away," Marik replied, smirking.

"You little ass," Bakura grumbled, before standing up. "Whatever, I'm getting dressed before they get here."

"See you outside then," Marik said, before hopping up. He felt hands wrap around his waist, and Bakura lips were on his ear before he could even twitch.

"Now why would you leave me, Marik?" Bakura replied in a deep voice, before running a hand up Marik's side. "Don't you want to continue talking?" Marik shuddered sligthly.

"Yes, when you're dressed." Marik turned in Bakura's grasp to where he was face to face with the albino. He was vaguely aware of their touching hips, before he glared full-force up into Bakura's face, silently commanding for release. (**AN: = D)**

Bakura merely clucked his tongue, before releasing Marik. "You're no fun, Ishtar," the albino huffed, before twirking Marik's nose. The tanned boy merely rolled his eyes, before exiting the tent. He saw Melvin entering the campsite then, with a small Ryou cradled in his arms.

"Melvin? What happened to Ryou?" Marik demanded, before stepping forward. He heard the tent unzip behind him, and saw Bakura there, glaring accusingly at Melvin. Marik raised an eyebrow, and wondered if Bakura was even aware of the fact that he was standing there in only boxers.

"Creampuff here tripped," Melvin shrugged, before setting Ryou down.

Ryou laughed, before shifting himself sligthly. "Oh, yes. I was quite the klutz! I ended up tripping over a branch and everything." The whittete smiled softly at them all, before offering another soft laugh. "I promise I'm all right. Bakura, you go get dressed."

The elder Touzouku blinked, looked down, and quickly rezipped the tent. Marik laughed, before walking to the cooler and putting some ice in a bag for Ryou. He delivered it to the small whittete, and watched as he pressed the icebag to his throbbing ankle.

"Thank-you, Marik," Ryou said warmly, before looking across the way to Melvin. "And thank-you so very much for carrying me. I know it was an incredible inconvenience, after all." Melvin merely rolled his eyes, before looking at Marik.

"Do you know how many times the creampuff has apologized already? Over twenty times, and we were already halfway here when he tripped! This is ridiculous!" Melvin huffed, before giving Ryou a pointed stare.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry if it annoys you-"

"Aargh!" Melvin cried, before scrunching his hair up in his hands. Ryou shrank back out of fear, but was back to normal as soon as Bakura exited the tent. Melvin then rose from his own seat to go get dressed.

"Was there anything interesting on the notice board?" Marik questioned.

"Well, yes, quite a few things. But there's only one that I'm certain we're going to," Ryou confided, before pulling the pieces of paper from his pockets. He slid the brightly colored leaflets into Marik's waiting hands, before saying, "the 'End of the Summer' one is the only thing that is set in stone."

"Oh fun," Bakura grumbled, before plopping down on the bench next to Marik. The blonde gave him an irritated look, before handing the papers back to Ryou. The whittete gladly accepted them, before slipping them back in his pockets. Melvin exited the tent then, and Ryou stood up to go to the tent for dressing.

Ryou limped over the tent, before changing into his own pajamas. Melvin seated himself across from Marik and Bakura, before staring at the fire.

"So, Marik, what do you think of all those events?" Bakura smirked, staring at Marik.

"Well, it's certainly going to be interesting."

-(-o-)-

**More pointless fun time. Yaaaay. **

**Also: Any body have any ideas for some things that they could do for the camping events? I'd love to hear your suggestions, and you will get credit!**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Couples' Games

**RiverTear980 gets a shout out in this chapter, because while you didn't suggest these 'games' right out, you said the test of courage, which made me think of this, and. . . To be honest with you, I have no idea what a test of courage is anyways! But, again, since you sparked this idea in my head, you get props.**

-(-o-)-

When they awoke the next morning, Ryou's ankle was fine again and was no longer swelling. The boy was, however, practically bouncing out of joy as he passed out plates of pancakes to everyone.

"There's a game thing going on today!" Ryou enthused. "It's at the Clubhouse, just down the road from here." He sat down and began eating his pancakes, not even noticing the three bleary sets of eyes that regarded him with a sort of awe.

"How the bloody hell are you so cheerful so early?" Bakura grumbled, before stuffing the last of his pancake into his mouth. Ryou happily ignored this statement, and started gathering up plates to wash them.

"What types of games are they?" Marik questioned.

"Oh, just games." Ryou shrugged. "The paper didn't specify. They're for friends, though, to do in pairs." The white mass of hair nodded, before finishing up the dishes. Everybody then dispersed to get dressed.

-(-o-)-

"So this is the Clubhouse?" Marik asked, lifting his head back to gaze at the log cabin before them. They could hear a steady hum of noise coming from within the thin walls, and Ryou's confirmation was sligthly redundant at that point.

Straightening his favorite lavender midriff, Marik opened the door. They were a little surprised to see that most of the people in there were adults. Marik looked to the corner and saw that there were a few teenagers there, but the majority of it looked like middle aged people.

Shrugging it off, the four friends made their way to a corner, where they leaned against the wall. Finally, a man appeared, and annoucned that the games would begin soon.

"For the first game," the man announced, before shifting his gaze down to a paper clutched in his hands, "we will be playing Recoursful Quest. For those of you who don't know, this is a game where one partner gets clothespins attached to them, while the other partner is blindfolded, and tries to pull off as many as they can."

Marik, Bakura, and Ryou all froze, before staring in bewilderment up at the man that had just spoken. Melvin just looked interested. The younger Ishtar brother, however, turned quickly to Ryou.

"Ryou. . . . This is a gaming place for friends, right?" Marik asked dubiously, before narrowing his eyes slightly. Ryou's cheeks flushed, before nodding his head savagely.

"That's what the paper says. I'm sure it's innocent! You'll see. They won't just let people grope each other in public," Ryou sniffed, before looking to the man. "Well, look. Everyone's being told to get into pairs, so who's with who?"

"I'm with Marik," Bakura smirked. Melvin looked ready to argue, but his stormy gaze traveled to Ryou, and a goofy grin came over his face. The albino glared, but Melvin just stuck his tongue out, before wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist and pulling the boy into the line.

"I hate you right now," Marik confided to Bakura, before moving to the line. Bakura just rolled his eyes, before waiting impatiently for the man to grow nearer. At first, the thought had shocked him, but now he knew he had tons of chances to mess with Marik. . . Smirking, he didn't realize until to late that he felt clothespins being attatched to his body.

Looking down in bewilderment, he saw the man give him a reassuring smile, before looking at Marik. The blonde was tying on the blindfold, before crossing his arms. Bakura glared avidly at his friend, even though he knew the blonde couldn't see.

To the side, he could see that Ryou had been the one blindfolded as well, and could've realeased a sigh at the sheer luckiness of that. He could've. But he wouldn't. Because now Marik would be the one touching him. And, of course, the blonde would do nothing that would even remotley hint at something more.

"Why didn't you let me put on the blindfold?" Bakura demanded, before dragging Marik by the hand to their seperate spots. He heard Marik snort.

"Like I'm letting you grope my body," Marik retorted, before they stopped at their spot.

"On your marks," the man said, "get set . . .Go!"

Marik immediatly dropped to his knees and began patting Bakura's legs. The blonde slowly ran his hands up the calves, before moving up to Bakura's thighs. Tanned fingers slid around to the back, before exploring the middle.

Bakura stared down at Marik, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes half-lidded as he imagined several. . . . Interesting things.

Completely oblivious, Marik continued his search. He wasn't quite sure how long Bakura's legs were, so he just kept running his hands upwards until he hit something. Pausing, Marik rubbed it slightly, wondering if Bakura had something in his pockets . . .

He knew immediatly that that thought was incorrect as he heard Bakura gasp above him. With a cry of disgust, Marik quickly moved on. He reached the waist area, before running his hands lightly over Bakura's stomach. This was where he discovered the first of the clothespins. Quickly unclipping them, Marik dropped them to the side.

Then he moved upwards to Bakura's chest, where he found even more of the clothespins. His hands wound around Bakura's waist, and he felt all along the albino's back, unclipping more and more clothespins as he went. He could feel the rise and fall of Bakura's chest pressed against him, but tried to ignore it.

Instead, he moved his hands up to Bakura's hair where, sure enough, even more of the stupid clothespins were clipped!

-(-o-)-

Ryou felt along Melvin's chest, attempting to locate the clothespins. "Oh bother," Ryou murrmurred, "this is harder then it seems. . ." Melvin just smirked down at the little creampuff, and watched as white hands roamed over his body. Of course, he could probably tell Ryou where the clothespins were, but Melvin wasn't interesting in winning.

Well, winning the game, anyways.

Ryou shakily wrapped his arms around Melvin's broad chest, and felt along the backside. He pressed himself flush against the blonde as he tried to search his body for clothespins.

"Oh, Melvin, I really am sorry about all this," Ryou muttered into Melvin's shirt.

"It's quite fine, creampuff," Melvin smirked. "It's perfectly fine."

-(-o-)-

In the end, it turned out neither of their teams one. Ryou ended up quiting when he tripped and face-planted Melvin's crotch(needless to say, Melvin quit at this point as well), whereas Marik got sick of Bakura's dirty jokes, and just plopped down on the floor and ignored all of Bakura's apologies.

When the clothespins and blindfolds were returned to the man running the thing, though, Marik decided to forgive his partner and focus on the next game. Ryou decided that he would pull through too, though his face still turned a violent shade of red everytime he looked at Melvin.

After the pain faded away, Melvin couldn't get rid of the grin on his face.

"The next game," the man announced, "is called Deserted Island! You play this game by standing on a large sheet of paper. Every turn, you try to stay on that paper, but every turn, it gets folded up a little more. The first team to step off of their paper, loses!"

Marik and Bakura looked over to Ryou, who just shrugged and offered a thumbs up. Melvin smirked, before he and Ryou went to their own seperate sheet of paper. Marik and Bakura both groaned, before moving towards a sheet of paper.

There was a camp worker at each paper, presumably to fold it up. Bakura stepped onto the paper, and Marik followed, opting to stay as far away from his albino friend as he could. The camp worker studied them for a moment, before she shuddered slightly, looking repulsed.

Marik gave her a strange look, before the man announced the start of the game.

"I'm folding the paper now," the woman announced, none to friendly. Marik offered a nod, before stepping closer to the center, and unfortunatly towards Bakura.

"What fun this will be . . ." Marik grumbled, as each turn brought him closer and closer to his white haired, smirking friend. . . .

-(-o-)-

Ryou stepped nervously onto the paper, before smiling shyly at the campworker who was watching them. The worker offered a smile to Ryou, before a slightly dreamy look came into his eyes.

"You and your boyfriend are so cute," the worker breathed, before sticking his hand out to shake Ryou's.

"My. . . My b-boyfriend?" Ryou stammered, before looking over to Melvin. The blonde merely smirked, before wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist and pulling the little whittete in close to him.

"Well, yes," the worker laughed. "I've got a boyfriend too, but he's afraid to come out, so it just makes me happy to see people who aren't afraid." With that, the worker began folding up the paper with each turn. Ryou didn't have to move at all, though, seeing as Melvin had them pressed close together.

"We're not. . . I mean . . ." Ryou hesitated, before blurting out, "We're just friends!"

The worker frowned at him, before quirking an eyebrow. "Then why're you at the Couples' Games?"

"Because they're for friends, aren't they?" Ryou questioned, tilting his head. Melvin let out a harsh, bark-like laughter, before noticing that the folded paper was getting closer and closer to Ryou's feet. Before the creampuff could say anything else, Melvin hoisted Ryou up, and held the smaller boy bridal style, as the man continued to fold up the paper.

"No, kid," the worker chuckled, before looking up into Ryou's confused face. "Couples' Games are for people in relationships."

"Oh. . . Oh my!"

-(-o-)-

Marik was pressed uncomfortably against Bakura as the woman continued folding the paper. There was barely any room left for their feet, and they were already much to close for the blonde's liking.

"I could always pick you up?" Bakura smirked, before running a finger lightly over Marik's hip. The blonde scowled upwards at his friend, before tilting his head. For a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration, before he smirked.

"That's not a bad idea," Marik mused, before wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. The albino let out a noise of surprise, before he cried out in shock as Marik's hand traveled lower, and hooked underneath Bakura's butt. From that point, the Egyptian picked Bakura up.

Bakura, in a moment of panic and surprise, wrapped his legs around Marik's waist, and his arms wound their way around a tanned neck. Panting slightly, he finally recovered himself enough to glare down into Marik's laughing face.

"Gods I hate you right now. . ."

-(-o-)-

**Y'know, I actually looked up what a creampuff is. . . It's nothing like Ryou at all. . . Oh well! I like the nickname, and I'm not just gonna change since I'm this far in. (Btw, another song that seems kind of good for Deathshipping, is 'Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out', by Cobra Starship)**

**And the camping ark thingy of this story is going to take a little longer then I thought, just because of the games. . . Nyuagh. On the bright side, this weekend I go to my father's, and me and him always share dirty jokes, which inspire some bits of this story. Woot!**

**By the by, I tried to look up 'couples games' or 'pairs games', and I kept getting games for foreplay. I was like 'w. . .t . . .f?' Ugh. . .**

**Either way, thank-you for your suggestions (some of them I'm still considering) and if you think of any new ones, suggest them. And review while you're at it. = D Please?**

**See ya!**

**Oh yeah! Been a while since one of these, but here's a question:**

**Does anybody know what my line break symbol is supposed to be? The " -(-o-)- "**


	14. Chapter 14: Chocolate Lube

**Another chapter with a mild warning for language. I know this is an M-rated fic, but you still deserve a heads **

-(-o-)-

"Aw, babe, don't you like this position?" Marik cooed, smirking at Bakura's annoyed face. "I think thrusting would be easy, but I just wonder if you have the stamina to hold onto me for long enough."

Bakura's jaw dropped as he stared at Marik. The worker next to them made another noise of disgust, before folding the paper again. The albino's eyes narrowed slightly, as he studied Marik's girnning face.

"You're an ass," Bakura growled. Marik just laughed.

"But I'll be going into _your_ ass."

Bakura's eyes widened, before he quickly released Marik and hopped to the floor. He threw his hands up, and flicked hair from his face. "That's it! I quit!" Marik stepped off the paper and doubled over in laughter.

"Aw, it was all just a spot of fun!" Marik chuckled, as he watchedthe camp worker quickly gather up the paper and disappear. She seemed all to happy to get away from the two boys. Marik just thought it was all so very amusing.

"I tell jokes, and you hit me, but then you pull . . ._that!_" Bakura spat, before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. The blonde just continued to laugh.

"What's wrong? Do you not like being on the bottom?" Marik chuckled, before placing a hand on his jutting hip. Bakura scowled. "Relax, Bakura. I'm only messing with you. And even if I wasn't, I think the closest thing we have to lube is chocolate syrup, which would be _quite _the mess."

"Oh good Gods. . ." Bakura grumbled, before placing his head in his hands. Marik just burst into more laughter as they waited for the rest of the people to finish. To their surprise, it was Ryou and Melvin who won this challenge.

"Why don't you give your young lady a kiss!" The announcer man smiled, before squinting his eyes. "Oh. . . That's. . . That's a boy. Well . . ." The man's words fumbled slightly, and he just looked slightly apologetic.

Ryou's face was flushed, and he buried his head in Melvin's chest (the blonde was still holding him). Melvin tilted his head slightly, before kissing Ryou on the head. A muffled squeak was heard, and both Bakura and Marik shared grins at this.

"Well! Moving onto the next challenge! We're going to play Apple on a String!" With that, the man pointed to where the camp workers had been going around and hanging string from the roof. Dangling from each piece was an apple. "In this game, you have to eat the apple without the use of your hands. You're on one side, and your partner is on the other! First team to finish, wins!"

Marik scowled, but Bakura smirked. "What's wrong, Marik? You're fine with jokes, but not hands-on experiences?" The blonde just scowled at his albino friend, before walking towards an apple. They positioned themselves on either side of it, before staring at the formidable fruit.

-(-o-)-

"Oh my," Ryou mumbled as he walked over to the fruit. He kept tugging nervously at the front of his hair as he stared at the little red apple bobbing in the air. Melvin was smirking as he made his way to the opposite side of Ryou.

"Well, this'll be fun," Melvin chuckled, before clasping his hands behind his back. Ryou's shoulders shrugged in a vague sort of way. When the man finally announced for the game to start, he moved forwards and put his lips to the apple.

-(-o-)-

"This is embarrasing," Marik grumbled, before sinking his teeth into the apple.

"At least you like fruit," Bakura muttered as he took a bite from his side as well. Marik rolled his eyes and took another bite. "You have juice running down your face, by the way," the albino informed his friend.

"Fuck you."

"Anytime."

Marik ignored this, and kept taking bites of the apple. After a minute, however, the juices were getting on his nerves. His tongue lapped out, and wriggled against his skin in an attempt to get the juices.

Bakura stopped to stare until Marik noticed.

"What're you looking at?" Marik questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as he studied those crimson eyes.

"Nothing," Bakura shrugged, before looking at the apple again. "It's just you have a very nice tongue. I'm sure you'll make some. . . _person_," Bakura looked at Marik, posing a question, "very happy some day."

Marik sensed the question, and just smirked. "You have doubts about my sexuality, Bakura? After you tease me so much? Jeez. . . Just so you know, that person would be a male."

Bakura took this in stride, before narrowing his eyes at Marik. "So just so we're clear, you're gay?"

"Yeah," Marik responded, before taking a bite from the apple again. Bakura decided to follow his lead. "I've dated girls before, and I've slept with a girl before but. . . Vaginas are creepy, and their boobs are just extra flaps of skin to me."**(1)**

Bakura practically choked on his piece of apple, before doubling over and coughing slightly. Marik watched it all, amused, as he took a few more bites of the apple. Crimson eyes finally lifted upwards, though, and they studied Marik incredulously.

"What the _hell_ Marik!"

"I was just making conversation," Marik shrugged, chewing more of the apple. Bakura straightened up, and began helping eating the apple once more.

"So vaginas scare you, but you like seeing hot throbbing co-"

"Bakura!" Marik shrieked, before narrowing his eyes. "I didn't say I liked seeing that, I was just merely saying that I'm gay."

Bakura nodded slightly, before tilting his head. "So you _are _gay?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "How many times are you gonna make me say it?"

"Oh, this'll be the last time. I just wanted a little reassurance before I did this." Bakura smirked, and leaned forward, capturing Marik's lips with his own.

-(-o-)-

Ryou nibbled nervously at his side of the apple as he watched Melvin take bites out of his side. Ryou watched him nervously, hoping that he wasn't doing a bad job to mess Melvin up.

"You know, you do look sort of girly," Melvin commented, before taking another bite of the apple. Ryou's cheeks flushed, and he stopped to look at Melvin.

"Wh-What? I-I'm nothing like a girl!" Ryou pouted as he took a few more bites.

"Yeah-huh. You got long, flowing hair. Big eyes. Soft face. You're always quiet and nervous, not to mention you always wear big clothes so you can't tell if you're a guy or just flat-chested. Your pants don't really give much away either, and you look like you wear lip gloss." Melvin said this all in an everday tone as he chewed on a piece of the fruit. Ryou's jaw dropped a little as he stared up at Melvin.

"I-I. . . I just like having healthy hair! A-And my clothes are appropriate! You shouldn't be able to see my. . . My boy-parts! Plus, I don't wear lip gloss, s-see!" Ryou stepped forward to point at his lips. Melvin's eyebrow rose, before he lowered his face to Ryou's.

"Oh? I don't think I can quite tell. . . I know how I'll be able to, though," Melvin chuckled, before letting his tongue flicker out and run across Ryou's lips. The whittete let out a little cry, before skipping back. The blonde just chuckled, before pulling his tongue back in. "You're right though, no lip gloss."

Ryou's face turned the same color as the apple, before he quickly moved to his side of the apple again. Nibbling at the surface once more, the whittete cuoldn't push the thought of Melvin's tongue from his mind. . .

-(-o-)-

Marik stared, wide-eyed, as his and Bakura's lips connected. He was vaguely aware that Bakura's tongue was swiping at his lips, asking for entry. Marik, however, didn't quite know what to do. With a frustrated noise, Bakura pulled back and stared at Marik.

"You could've bloody told me no! Pushed me back! Something! You didn't just have to let me sit there like an idiot!" Bakura snarled at Marik. The blonde blinked for a moment, before lifting a hand to his mouth.

"I. . . I didn't really know what to do," Marik said softly. "Other then my father I've. . . Never kissed anyone," shrugging slightly, lavender eyes shifted to the floor. Bakura paused, before crossing his arms in an irritated sort of way.

"You said you've slept with a woman before!" Bakura growled, accusation strong in his words.

"That doesn't mean I kissed her! My dick going inside of her has nothing to do with my lips!" Marik snarled, before crossings his arms and turning away from Bakura, momentarily forgetting the apple that hung suspended between them.

Bakura just huffed, before narrowing his eyes at Marik. "Well? Did you like it?"

Marik's mouth opened slightly, before it snapped shut again. "Well I. . . Didn't _not _like it but . . . Bakura, we're friends!" Marik turned to face the boy. "All those jokes. . . I thought you were kidding! I didn't think . . Okay, there are moments when I suspected but. . ."

"You're rambling, Marik," Bakura said in a flat voice. Marik shivered slightly at the sound of it, before casting his gaze to the ground.

"Bakura I. . . I like having you as a friend. . . . Can't we just . . . Stay friends?" Marik said in a timid voice as he lifted imploring eyes to Bakura. The blonde's insides were in turmoil. This was Bakura! His friend! Not his. . . His boyfriend, or lover, or anything else!

"Yeah, Marik. . . Sure," Bakura replied, before turning his head away. Marik faltered as he watched Bakura's face disappear from view. Stepping forward, Marik lightly rested his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Bakura. . .?"

"I said sure, didn't I?" Bakura growled, jerking his head up and staring up at Marik with cold eyes. The blonde winced from the look. He didn't like seeing Bakura like this. This Bakura was the front that he put up for others to see. Marik happened to like the side of Bakura that came out when he was having a good laugh with Melvin, or protecting Ryou. Or, hell, even the pervy Bakura that annoyed Marik so much.

"You don't mean it, though," Marik replied. Bakura said nothing, and just offered a shrug. Marik sighed, before leaning forward slightly. Bakura took a step back, and glared up at Marik. The blonde ignored this though, and kissed Bakura.

It wasn't like in the movies or books, where fireworks go off with dramatic music in the background. No, the only people in the background were a bunch of disaproving middle aged women, and the dramatic music was the chomping of apples and the occasional eruption of chatter.

There weren't any butterflies in his stomach, either. No, it was more of a pleasant feeling, not the jittery nervousness often described. He could feel Bakura responding to the kiss, even though he supposed the albino should've been hissing, spitting, and smacking the shit out of Marik for denying him, then kissing him again.

This time, though, Marik was the one to ask for entrance which Bakura granted. Marik's tongue eagerly delved into Bakura's depths, and tasted the apple that they'd been eating moments before. He felt Bakura's tonge running against his as the appendages entertwined.

Marik was vaguely aware of Bakura's hands wrapping around his waist, and their chests and hips brushing together as they deepened the kiss. Marik's hands wormed their way up to Bakura's hair, where he fisted a hand in it. The albino let out a small groan, and, to Marik's amusement, he realized he was the dominating one here.

He pulled away though, panting slightly as he stared down at Bakura. The albino smirked up at him, before tilting his head.

"So. . . What happened to friends?"

"Fuck you!"

-(-o-)-

"Well, well," Melvin chuckled darkly, his gaze locked onto something that Ryou couldn't see. "Looks like our brothers just had a pretty heated kissing session."

"Wh-What!" Ryou yelped, his brown gaze automatically searching through the crowd. He paused, though, and looked to Melvin. "Wait. . . Aren't you mad?"

"Yes. But seeing as I licked you, I can't really go storming over there, can I?" Melvin questioned with a grin tugging at his features. Ryou's face flushed and he quickly lowered his gaze, opting not to look at his laughing companion.

-(-o-)-

"Seriously, Marik. What are your feelings?" Bakura questioned, stepping back from the blonde. Marik frowned slightly, before answering.

"Well. . . I liked the kiss but. . . I do like us as friends-"

"Boyfriends can be friends."

Marik cringed. "Please don't say that word. . ."

"Boyfriends?" Bakura smirked, watching Marik frown. "What's wrong? I think I'd make a lovely _boyfriend_. We could tons of _boyfriend _things together." The albino laughed as Marik glared at him.

"Very amusing, fluffy. . ." Marik sighed, before clutching his head in his hands. "I. . .I don't think I want to be 'boyfriends' or anything yet but-"

"But you just want me to kiss you?" Bakura finished drily. Marik fumed as he narrowed his eyes at Bakura.

"No! Let's just. . . Take this slow. . . The kiss was nice but. . . Bakura. . .I. . ." Marik was scrambling for words, before he just lowered his head. He felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder which caused him to look up into Bakura's gaze.

"Look, just shut up. We need to finish this game, anyways. Our relationship, whatever it may be. . . Well, we'll just roll with it, won't we?" Bakura smirked, before stepping away from Marik. The blonde offered a happy smile, before moving back to the apple.

-(-o-)-

The lovely couple who had won the Apple on a String shared a kiss, and the announcer man was back.

"For this last and final game, I need everyone to get in a circle. Sit next to your partner, please."

Everyone complied, and moved to sit around in a circle. The announcer man pulled out a teddy bear, before passing it to the first person.

"Just kiss the bear wherever you like. It doesn't really matter." The man said, before watching the bear progress around the circle to the right. Bakura finally accepted the bear, before smirking at Marik. He kissed the bear between the legs, before passing it to Marik.

The blonde scowled at him, before beginning to lean forward to kiss it on the forehead.

"Come now, don't be shy!" Bakura cackled. Marik glared at him.

"Fine then!" Marik huffed, and promptly kissed the bear on the ass. He then passed it to a flushing Ryou. The whittete kissed it lightly on the mouth, before passing it to Melvin, who just kissed it on the ear. When the bear had finished, the man took it back, before smirking at everyone in the circle.

"Everyone's gone then? Well, I hope you all remember how you kissed the bear, because now you're going to do that to the person to the right of you." Jaws dropped all around the circle, and uneasy laughter started up for the people who kissed the bear in inapropriate places.

Marik's eyes widened, before looking to his right where sweet, innocent little Ryou sat with his eyes wide as well. They stared at each for a moment, until Marik felt Bakura's hand resting on his shoulder.

"What, Bakura?" Marik snapped. Bakura smirked at him before ducking his head down. Marik was confused for a moment, until he remembered where exactly Bakura had kissed the teddy bear. Bakura kissed Marik's crotch, and the blonde let out a terrified little squeak. Bakura nuzzled his crotch, and recieved a smack to the head from Marik.

Pouting and nursing his hurt head, Bakura leaned against the chair. Marik then turned to Ryou, and his cheeks turned a bright red. Ryou stared back at him, before squirming uncomfortably in his chair.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" An impatient voice calld from across the circle. Marik scowled at the person, before looking at Ryou.

"Sorry, Ryou," Marik muttered with a half-hearted shrug, "but do you mind turning over?" Ryou's face flushed, before he stood up ever so slightly. Marik leaned forward and kissed Ryou's bottom quickly, before hopping back. Bakura's arm snaked around his shoulder, and Ryou quickly flopped back into his chair, holding his face with his hands, obviously trying to hide his blush.

"That. . . Never happened," Bakura growled in a dark voice, and kept his arms around Marik. The blonde rolled his eyes, before looking at Ryou.

"Ryou, where did you kiss the bear?" Marik asked. Ryou's face turned even redder, before he looked at Melvin.

"Oh Gods, Melvin. . . Please forgive me!" Ryou cried, before lurching forward. He placed his lips on Melvin's.

Melvin's eyes opened wide, before he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling the whittete in closer. Ryou moaned slightly, his head turning to the side a little and his arms wrapping around Melvin's neck.

"Oh my," Marik blinked, and Bakura made a noise of agreement beside him. Ryou and Melvin finally seperated though, each returning to their seperate seats with matching, flushed faces. Melvin kissed the woman next to him, and the game soon ended.

The announcer stood there, not quite sure what to say.

"Well I guess. . . That concludes this trip's. . . Interesting Couples' Games. . ."

-(-o-)-

**I think Ryou was forgiven. . .**

**(1)- I stole this from my friend. xD When he finally told us he was gay, he told us that was one of the reasons.**

**And I am so sorry. . . I'm bad at kiss scenes! But. . .Nyeh. And please forgive me for Marik's confusing **

**The symbol is a Pokeball, by the way and Elle-L and RiverTear980 guessed it. Congrats!**

**On a side note, has anybody ever seen 'I'm on A Blimp'? And am I the only one that spazzes out everytime Marik actually says 'fuck'? 'Cuz I'm so used to hearing him say 'eff' that hearing him say the real word is so wierd!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this. Marik got his little pervy moment. Oho ho ho. And he got to be the seme for a moment. Y'know, I used to think Marik topping was strange, but. . . That was more so because he's often shown to be incredibly girly in a lot of fics/pictures, when in the show he was a tough little bitch! He was probably the most manly character ON Yu-Gi-Oh! other then Yami Marik! And Kaiba. Not to mention Marik and Bakura go to Censored Town. . . .xDDDD For the sake of argument though, they take turns. How 'bout that? = D**

**Please review! (Though I really do hate this chapter. . . . : / )**

**Seeya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Got Ryou So Horny

**Warning: Um, this will be a Deathshipping-centric chapter, and I don't think much Thiefshipping happens in here, so if you want to skip(for those of you non- or anti-Deathshippers) that'd be fine. Just go a few Pokeballs down until you see their names. **

**Also, Ryou acts a little wierd, but I'll explain why at the end. Enjoy~!**

**Finally; the scenes get a bit heated.**

**Credit goes to RiverTear980 for this chapter for the Challenge idea.**

-(-o-)-

"What kind of 'friends' games were those, Ryou?" Marik demanded as the boys made their way back towards their camping grounds. Ryou's face flushed slightly as he glanced nervously up at his friend.

"Well, you see, I may have been a teensy," Ryou held up two fingers at this point to signify what he meant, "bit off about the games. They were actually for couples, you see."

Marik stared at his friend. Bakura stifled a laugh. Melvin just grinned.

"Sorry," Ryou muttered, before rubbing nervously at his arm.

"It's fine," Marik sighed, clapping Ryou on the back. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, actually, there's one more thing for the night," Ryou commented, before looking up to the sky. The sun was slowly dipping down to crest the horizon, and was causing the sky to melt slowly into a myriad of colors.

"What is it?" Marik questioned, crossing his arms as he studied his friend. Ryou stuffed a hand inside his pocket, before swishing it around a little. The crinkling noise of paper was heard as Ryou eventually fished out the paper he'd been searching for.

"It's called a Test of Courage! We go to this place, they give us candles, and we have to take them to a certain spot in the woods without getting scared. I've heard they've posted people out there to scare us!" Ryou bounced slightly as Marik gave his friend an odd look. Melvin seemed slightly confused as well. Sweet little Ryou who probably would get scared from someone saying 'boo!' was bouncing around happily at the thought of walking down a dark trail at night in the middle of large woods?

"All right then, let's get this over with," Bakura sighed, before running a hand through his messy mop of hair. Marik nodded, and Bakura smirked and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist.

"No, no," Marik tsked. "Possesivness is annoying." Marik stopped his chiding to knock a disgruntled Bakura's arm away. Ryou and Melvin watched with amused expressions as the blonde flounced towards the direction that the paper Ryou held had designated.

Bakura scowled at the back of his friend's (?) head. Ryou giggled and fell in step beside his brother, while Melvin lagged behind in the back.

They walked down the long path towards their designation in silence. The formation stayed the same as well, except for Ryou lagging sligthly behind to walk with Melvin. The whittete felt quite shy about all this, but Melvin said nothing, and he quickly brushed away his uneasines.

Ryou was exited, after all!

The little whittete stayed on Cloud Nine until they reached a small gathering of people around a cabin. A teenager stood at the front of them all, wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up. He was leering at them all with contact covered red eyes, and fake, plastic fangs glistened with spittle.

"Velcome all!" The teen cried in a horrible mock accent. Bakura's eyes rolled as he made his way up to Marik, who looked equally unimpressed. In fact, the blonde didn't even try to wave away Bakura's arm this time as it found its way around Marik's hips.

Melvin's eyes strolled to Ryou, where he watched the whittete. He expected the boy to be slightly timid, but he was surprised to see that Ryou was a shaking mess. His chocolate eyes had glazed over and his lips were parted just a little as he stared, transfixed, at the teen.

The blonde figured he should've said something. Isn't that what you did when you liked someone, after all? Comfort them when they're scared? But Melvin didn't. He just stared at Ryou, watching the boy's tongue flicker out to moisten his lips. That brought Melvin back to the kiss he and Ryou had shared. The boy had been pretty into it, and Melvin was sure he'd felt Ryou grind against him a little.

That small body packed quite the force. Even if Melvin had wanted to (which of course he didn't) he wasn't sure he could've stopped that kiss. All of Ryou had come crashing down on him, and it just so happened that his lips came first. Once they'd mashed upon Melvin that little shy being had become something crazy and untameable as he moved rose petal lips against his own.

Melvin shuddered slightly at the memory, before focusing on the words the Ryou was mumbling to him. It was funny, really, how someone so shy could become brash, then revert easily back to shy once more.

"We're together," Ryou said, a warm smile on his face. Melvin's mind reeled at all the implications of those words, but then he realized that Ryou was talking about the challenge. The smaller boy had his small pale hands clasped about a little tray that supported a tall candle. Wax was already starting to dribble down the sides as the bright flame flickered atop it and ate away the encroaching darkness.

Looking to the side, he saw that Marik and Bakura were heading off into a different direction, already arguing as they held the candle between them. Ryou was pointing the opposite way though, and was telling Melvin that their point was somewhere in the woods.

"Shall we get on, then?" Ryou questioned with a wide smile. It looked slightly strained upon his face as his brown eyes flickered from Melvin and back towards the woods. Some emotion was flickering there that Melvin couldn't quite place.

"Yeah," the blonde grunted, and followed behind Ryou as the boy clutched at the candle. Before long, they were walking beneath a thick canopy of all the coniferous trees, their pines breaking loose to blanket the ground. The flames cast flickering shadows upwards onto their faces, illuminating them in an eerie way that matched up with the quietness and the crunching noises beneath their feet.

Ryou's frantic gaze kept shooting around, his eyes wide and his mouth sagging open sligthly as he watched the side-lines. Melvin stood, impassive and slightly bored. Then the noises started.

It was a low, deep moaning that wasn't convincing at all, but he saw Ryou, off to the side, give an uncontrolable shudder. The hazy light that the candle sent out shuddered sligthly as Melvin watched the boy wet his lips and look around once more.

From off to the side, the low moans continued, and cries of what sounded like lamentations erupted into the still night air. Melvin sneered at the pitiful voices, but Ryou was shaking. Melvin smirked, before reaching out to the boy.

"If you're scared, it's all right creampu-"

"Shhh!" Ryou commanded as he slapped Melvin's hand away. The blonde jerked in surprise that the whittete had dared to do anything like that, but Ryou wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to Melvin. Instead, he had paused in the pathway to let out a sigh as he listened to the moaning humans in the woods.

Melvin snarled sligthly, and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "If you think you can act this way and get away with it, creampuff, you're sorely mistaken!" Ryou's eyes narrowed and he glared up into Melvin's face with a gaze that rivaled Bakura's.

"I am enjoying my time," Ryou said in a cold, clipped voice, "so let me focus." With a sniff and a toss of his hair, Ryou stomped forward, leaving a stunned Melvin staring at his receding backside. With a shake of his head, Melvin dashed off after who he'd thought was his little creampuff.

Apparently there were sides to Ryou that Melvin had never seen.

-(-o-)-

"Oh Gods, this is boring as hell," Bakura drawled, his hands shoved into his pockets as he slouched over, shoulder rising up just a little. Marik rolled his eyes at his skulking companion, but otherwise ignored this statement.

"How well do you think Ryou will do?" Marik asked in an airy voice. He wasn't neccesarily concerned, after all. The workers that Marik and Bakura had heard a while back wouldn't let anything bad happen he was sure.

"Ryou?" Bakura snorted. "Are you kidding? That kid's probably have an orgasm from all this." Marik gave his friend an odd, questioning look. "Ryou really likes anything occult. Fucking goes nuts over it!"

"Interesting," Marik mused, before peering into the gloom. "Ah, there's where we set our candle." Marik raced forward and place the candle down upon a stump that had a marker on it. Rolling his shoulders, he turned back to Bakura.

"Back to camp now?" Bakura sighed.

"Well, back to that dumb teen in the cloak," Marik replied, before he started walking. Suddenly, though, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and he felt Bakura's chin digging into his shoulder. He could only suppose the albino was standing on tip-toe. Looking down, he saw that he was correct.

_Poor Bakura,_ Marik thought inwardly with a grin.

"You know we're all alone in the woods," Bakura purred. Marik stifled his laughter, and decided to play along for a moment. He sagged backwards into the waiting albino's arms, before letting out a breathy sigh. Bakura smirked.

Pale hands snaked forward and began stroking Marik lightly through his clothing. Marik's eyes opened wider. He hadn't expected Bakura to be _quite _so forward. Fidgeting a little, he heard Bakura let out a low snarl.

"That's for faking, dumbass," Bakura growled, before shoving Marik up into the standing position. The blonde cast a scowl over his shoulder.

"Faking?" Marik tried, sounding like the perfect thing of innocence.

"I've figured you out just a little, Ishtar," Bakura replied, scowling up into Marik. "And one of the things I've discovered is that you're not a layed back little bitch who's going to melt in my arms."

Marik nodded, and took on a slightly musing expression. He studied Bakura, before moving forward. His hands gripped Bakura's roughly, before pushing the albino back into a tree. Bakura let out a slight snarl and Marik leaned into to roughly kiss him, and Bakura accepted, a smirk taking over his features as Marik pressed in closer to him.

Marik's knee slid upwards and rubbed against Bakura's crotch. The albino bit his lip to hold back a moan as Marik went in slow, tantalizing circles while keeping Bakura's tongue occupied with his own.

Finally, Bakura couldn't take it anymore and began jerking up against Marik's knee, panting as he wound his arms around Marik's shoulders and pulled the blonde in closer, wanting to increase the friction.

Marik pulled back from Bakura's lips though, and the albino made a strangled noise as Marik left him completely. He left Bakura there, confused and hard, and began walking down the path.

"Wh. . .What?" Bakura spluttered, before staring down at his prominent boner.

"Hurry up, Bakura," Marik commanded as he stopped, still in Bakura's line of sight. "Stroke yourself a little if you have to, but we need to get headed back."

"Why the blood hell did you do that?" Bakura snarled, his hand twitching as he had the sudden urge to rub himself. Staring at Marik probably wasn't exactly helping this either, seeing as the blonde was slightly flushed, and was licking some saliva from off his chin.

"You rubbed my crotch, I rubbed yours," Marik replied with a shrug. "I can't help it that you got more exited." With a cheeky smirk, the blonde strolled forward, knowing that by the footfalls that Bakura was right behind him.

-(-o-)-

Melvin had taken the candle from Ryou, and had left the boy to his intent shiverings as they strolled down the pathway. The moans had long since died down, but Ryou still seemed intent on thinking that there were possible ghosts bordering the lines of the pathway.

"That's the stump, isn't it?" Melvin questioned, pointing forward. Ryou nodded slightly as he saw the tree stump there with the marker upon it. Melvin strided forward to place the candle on it, before turning to face Ryou.

The pale boy sat there for a moment, before his gaze shifted upwards. Something fluttered up above, before it came soaring down from the air. Ryou let out a small shriek as it barreled into him. The boy fell to the ground as a black cloak wrapped itself around him.

Melvin stared with some interest as Ryou sat there, panting slightly as he stared down at the cloak atop him. It was obviously supposed to be some type of trap that was meant to be like a ghost. Melvin thought it was incredibly stupid and cheesy, but Ryou was shuddering as he stared down at the cloak.

"You okay, creampuff?" Melvin asked idly, crossing his arms as he stalked over to the boy. He pulled the cloth from atop the pale boy.

"Oh Gods yes," Ryou whimpered, his eyes glazed and lidded as he stared up at Melvin. The blonde blinked in surprise before discarding the cloth. He waited as Ryou slowly clambered to his feet.

Melvin studied Ryou, wondering how the boy was going to act this time.

"Let's . . . Let's go back, then," Ryou whispered, his voice harsh as he stumbled forward. Melvin walked along side him, before looking downwards. His intent, of course, had been to check on the boy. After all, he'd been acting strange this whole time. What he saw, of course, was much better.

Ryou had gotten hard.

Melvin took a guess, before dropping back into the shadows. Ryou didn't seem to notice. Instead, he kept walking, hands at his sides as he stumbled along the path. Melvin let out a dark chuckle as he snuck up behind the smaller boy.

Ryou froze at the chuckle, looking around for the now-missing Melvin. A frown creased his small face as he began to chew his lip nervously. Melvin let out another chuckle, and let out a low, ghostly moan.

The whittete's body shuddered.

_Bingo,_ Melvin grinned. Jumping from the shadows, he held up his hands and waggled his fingers as a smirk stretched his face. The moonlight glittered over his features as he swooped down upon the unsuspecting Ryou.

The Touzouku let out a cry and a moan as he felt Melvin wrap his arms around the boy and carry him to the ground. Ryou hit the ground (lightly, since Melvin slowed their descent), before looking upwards at the leering Melvin. Pants erupted from the paler boy's mouth as he felt Melvin's hips brushing against his.

"M-Melvin!" Ryou whimpered as his hips lifted upwards, rubbing against the tanned boy's own.

"I was right," Melvin smirked as he stared down at those wide, chocolate orbs. A faint pink was dusting Ryou's cheeks as he stared up at his tanned crush.

"Mm-mmm. . . R-Right about what?" Ryou whispered, his head turning to the side as he fought to lower his hips. He was trying to resist the urge to buck his hips yet again.

"Right about you being turned on by all this ghost shit, and haunted stuff," Melvin replied as he lowered his head to Ryou's neck. He slowly began to nip at the soft skin there, and allowed his tongue to slide over it all, tasting Ryou.

"Th-Then you shouldn't play around," Ryou moaned, his hands reaching up to Melvin's hips, and pulled them back down to Ryou's. The whittete cried out as he bit his lip and ground his hips harder.

"Now, now," Melvin chided, before rising up slightly, "your brother and mine would kill me if we kept this up." Ryou let out a noise of protest, and Melvin found himself wanting to forget all about the two protective people. After all, he would probably never be able to get Ryou this needy again, unless. . .

Sighing, Melvin stood up. Ryou lay on the ground a moment more, and merely watched as Melvin stood. Ryou shakily rose to his feet, before jumping forward and grabbing Melvin and pulling the blonde into a shaky kiss.

"Please," Ryou whispered against his lips.

"No," Melvin replied. "You're only doing this because you're horny after all. You'd never act like this to me if you weren't so needy at the moment."

A frown creased Ryou's features as he steadied his brown gaze with Melvin.

"That's not true," Ryou murrmurred. "I've liked you for a while but. . . Until Bakura fell for Marik . . . I had no leverage over him. He didn't want me near you. But he can't exactly get on to me anymore, seeing as he's always feeling up Marik, now can he?"

Melvin stared into Ryou's eyes. All signs of lust had indeed cleared from his eyes as he stared up at Melvin. The blonde sighed and clamped his eyes shut as Ryou gave him a timid smile. Defeated, Melvin leaned in and kissed Ryou. The whittete immediatly melted into it, and aligned his body against Melvin's.

"I'm still not fucking you," Melvin chuckled, before pulling back. Ryou frowned, but Melvin just smirked. "I said I'm not going to fuck you. That," Melvin pointed to the bulge in Ryou's pants, "however, we're taking care of." Melvin went to his knees, and unzipped the boy's pants, pulling them down along with Ryou's boxers.

"Do you want me to make wailing, ghostly noises, or will you take care of that for me?" Melvin smirked as his tongue flickered out. Ryou didn't bother to answer, but the noises that came from his mouth worked well enough.

-(-o-)-

Marik sighed as he stared at the crackling fire. Melvin and Ryou had went to the tent to 'talk', or something. At first, he'd been skeptical, but he could hear their voices floating from within the tent, and he even heard parts of the conversation. They were apparently discussing feelings. Well, more like Ryou was doing most of the talking, and Melvin was making grunts or two words sentences to show he agreed.

Lifting his gaze, Marik saw Bakura returning from the bathroom. The albino was yawning, shirtless, with his navy blue pajama bottoms hanging low on his angular hips. Bakura seated himself across from Marik, and they stared at each other from atop the flames.

"So, are you exited about what tomorrow will bring?"

-(-o-)-

**There are certain parts of this where I really regret naming him Melvin. . . xD**

**Ryou's strangeness is based off the fact that it's sometimes mentioned that he's a fan of the Occult(Like, the original deck that Yami Bakura used, Ryou made, and it was based off of the Occult, and he might've made more then just that deck). I just over-dramatized it. xD (Not to be confused with him liking gore, by the way. That would be Bakura's thing. Ryou just likes ghosts, spirits, mummies, and psychological things)**

**Plus, have any of you seen Tora Dora? The pink/red haired girl from that (can't remember her name) is the basis of this, because it made me laugh so much seeing her get exited everytime something ghostly happened. (Plus I have a friend who actually gets turned on when something spooky happens. Needless to say, her boyfriend has quite the amount of fun with her. . . Then I have to hear about it = _ = )**

**And the reason for minimal Thiefshipping is because neither of them would really be affected in this situation, lol.**

**And yay for being un-grounded! It only cost me a shirt and a chunk of my hair!(...Crazy bitch) but either way.**

**And before I forget, the reason that they can see in the dark without the candles is because in the woods at night, you really can see, you just let your eyes adjust for a moment, especially when the moon's pretty bright.**

**Please review and all that awesome-stuff. **

**Seeya!**

**(I went from shorter A/Ns and back to longer ones! DAMMIT!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Journal Opened

Marik rose from beside the fire as he stretched out. Ryou and Melvin had grown eerily quiet, and that made Marik worry ever-so-slightly. Bakura didn't seem all that phased about it, though he did rise to his feet at the same time as Marik.

"I'm going to bed," Marik announced quite unnecessarily. Bakura just scoffed, rolled his eyes, and followed. Once they were inside the tent, Marik saw that Melvin and Ryou had fallen asleep in each others arms, curled up atop a sleeping bag. Ryou looked blissful, whereas Melvin was muttering something about turtles and pizza. . . Marik just honestly didn't wanna know. Bakura honestly didn't give a shit.

"Well, looks like you and I are sharing," Bakura chuckled darkly as he wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and pulled the boy to the sleeping bag. Marik put up a valiant effort, but Bakura eventually dragged him down and placed him atop the cloth.

"Bakura," Marik hissed, glaring angrily up at the albino that was straddling him. Said teenager cocked his head to the side and gave a small little smirk.

"What's wrong?" Bakura questioned, laughing softly as he lowered his face to Marik's neck. He slowly began massaging Marik's neck with his lips, along with his tongue slithering between his lips to run along the soft skin of Marik's flesh.

"Stop," Marik commanded, and shoved Bakura off of him. The albino stared, bewildered and offended, at the blonde. Marik ignored him however, and pulled his legs into his chest. He glared at Bakura, but the other teen just scowled and sat with one leg bent, and the other curled inwards.

"What's the bloody problem?" Bakura demanded, narrowing crimson eyes at his friend. "We've kissed and touched each other before."

"But that. . . That was just messing around," Marik huffed. "And a kiss is different then you licking my skin. . . Bakura, I'm not stupid, I know where that leads! You were going to try to do something else to me."

Marik's mood swings were really starting to irk Bakura. Why couldn't the boy choose a personality and stick with it? He was like a full deck of cards wrapped into one King. The sweet, evil, dastardly, shy, outgoing, perverted, innocent man-child! Damn him!

"And what does it matter if I was going to do something?" Bakura asked, his voice drawling slightly.

"You're supposed to do that with someone you like," Marik pouted, arms crossing.

"Do you like your father?"

Marik flinched visibly, before backing away from Bakura. Sighing, the teen realized he'd pushed a little bit to far that time. Sending out a white hand, Bakura positioned his palm atop Marik's shoulder, eyes watching the boy.

"That was uncalled for. Either way, what makes you think I don't like you?" Bakura queried instead, trying to veer the conversation from the sticky spot they'd hit. Marik glared disconcertingly at the albino, but let out a sigh and opened his mouth to reply.

"FUCKING SPLINTER!" Melvin bellowed from the other side of the tent, and the blonde thrashed sideways. Ryou made a small noise as he slid, still sleeping, from Melvin's grasp. Marik pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking at Bakura.

"Well, first things first. You don't know anything about me," Marik replied. "Either that, or you just don't care to remember. After all, it's only been about two months since we've started hanging ou-"

"Since I started courting you?" Bakura interrupted cheekily, his smirk curling up at Marik's pointed glare.

"Since we started hanging out," Marik plowed on, "so there's no way you can actually like me. If anything, Bakura, it seems like you lust after me. And if that's true, I don't want you anywhere near my body." Marik ended his small speech with his arms crossed across his chest and his lavender eyes locking onto Bakura's crimson pupils.

"Ask me a question," Bakura commanded.

"What?"

"Ask me any question about yourself," Bakura continued on. "I bet you I can answer the majority of them correctly."

Marik spluttered for a moment, before forming his hand into a fist. "I can't think of any stupid questions!" Bakura glared, but rose to his feet and stormed over to Ryou and Melvin. Marik was confused, until he saw Bakura kick Melvin and prod Ryou. The younger Touzouku twin blinked blearily up at his brother, confusion evident on his features. Melvin just continued to sleep.

"Get your ass up and go sit by the fire," Bakura commanded, and Ryou hastily complied. He shot Marik a worried gaze, though, before disappearing through the tent flap. Marik could see his shadow stumbling over to the crackling flames.

"Bakura-" Marik tried, but Bakura just glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm going to wake up Melvin now. . . How would I do that?" Bakura mused. "Kicking didn't seem to work. . ." Marik chuckled, before walking over to Melvin. He knelt down next to his brother and his mind began to whir as he thought of the different things that the elder Ishtar liked.

"Hey, Melvin," Marik whispered into a tanned ear, "Optimus Prime is real, and he's visiting Earth, so he needs your help to go kill things and set stuff on fire!"

The words got the desired effect as Melvin shot up, bolt straight, an exited gleam in his eyes that never appeared when he was fully awake and aware. Bakura blinked in surprise, but decided it was best not to question it with Melvin in the surrounding area.**(1)**

"Ah, Melvin, I see you're awake. Go sit by the campfire. Ryou's waiting for you there," Bakura pointed outside, and Melvin quickly rushed from the doorway. They heard him yelling something to Ryou, and Bakura was pretty sure he saw one of the shadows tackle the other.

Shaking his head, Bakura looked to Marik.

"Mind telling me why he likes Optimus Prime?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms.

Marik only offered a shrug. "Deprived of his childhood? Fuck, I dunno. Why does he still watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? It's one of the world's greatest mysteries." Marik cracked up then, and offered a smirk to the Touzouku twin.

"One of the most badass people I know watches cartoons and has dreams about them," Bakura grumbled, slightly ashamed as he pinched his nose and stared at the moving shadow that was certainly Melvin.

"Either way, what's all this about, waking everyone up?" Marik demanded, hands going to his hips as he glared up at Bakura through hanging blonde bangs. Bakura just scoffed, before shoving Marik from the tent and in the direction of the fire. Melvin had his head in Ryou's lap as he squirmed and yelled different things. Marik could only deduce that his brother wasn't exactly awake yet. Ryou, however, was just offering weak smiles as he petted the rambunctious Melvin's head.

"Go sit," Bakura ordered Marik. The blonde thought about defying him, just for the hell of it, but for once he figured he should humor Bakura. Turning his back on the albino, he made his way to a bench, before sitting down on the piece of wood.

Bakura strode towards another seat and plopped down. His elbows rested on his knees as he studied the teenagers before him. All three were studying him with different expressions, other then the fact that they all had confusion evident.

"Ryou," Bakura barked, causing his brother to jump. "Quiz me on Marik."

"I-um. . . What?"

"You too, Melvin," Bakura continued on, ignoring the now focused Melvin.

"How many inches is Marik's dick?" Melvin questioned immediately, slipping into his usual self as a satisfied smirk stretched his features. He obviously thought that Bakura couldn't answer such a question. Well, he was partially right. . .

"I'm not quite sure of the inches, though it's bigger then mine. I imagine it'd be quite the squeeze if we ever try to have intercourse. Though," Bakura smirked and his tongue flickered out as he turned to a flushed Marik, "I'm not complaining."

"How do you know that?" Marik demanded, glaring pointedly at Bakura.

"I have video cameras in your shower," Bakura replied fluidly, keeping the conversation going without any sort of a hitch. He heard Marik make spluttering, gasping, fish like noises as he stuttered for words.

Melvin's face looked a little sunken in and he stared at the ground. Ryou looked worriedly at the teen, but Melvin's tanned face lifted to look Ryou in the eye.

"We're twins . . ." Melvin mumbled, looking at Marik. "And the Touzouku's are twins-"

"How observant," Bakura commented drily, quite irritated that this wasn't going according to plan. Damn Melvin and his stupid stupidity with its stupid stupidness! Honestly! He was trying to do something so simple, and they had to bring up Marik's dick!

Melvin ignored him, though, and looked at Ryou. "Yours was smaller then mine," Melvin mumbled, and Bakura's jaw dropped a little. Marik looked shocked too, whereas Ryou just flushed.

"M-Melvin, I don't think now is the time to-" Ryou was cut off by Melvin hopping to his feet and unbuttoning his pants. Ryou let out a strangled cry; Marik yelped; and Bakura just sat there, fucking pissed as this conversation just veered more and more off track.

Ryou's timid hands shot out and grabbed Melvin's hands, holding the tanned teen's hands there. If his cheeks were any redder, Ryou was sure, he would've had to pop them and allow them to be milked for blood donations.

"I was just going to show you my cock, Ryou," Melvin explained. Ryou flushed even more, and shakily took his hands back.

"No. . . No thank-you," Ryou mumbled. He was aware that Melvin wasn't fully awake, but still. . . Did he have to do things like this? Sighing, he shifted his gaze to Bakura. "Back to where we originally were."

Melvin sat down, staring at his lap dejectedly. Ryou gave him a sympathetic glance, before realizing that the elder Ishtar had fallen asleep. Rolling his eyes, Ryou shuffled through his mind to try and find a question.

"Marik's favorite colors?"

"Purple and gold," Bakura replied, before looking to Marik for confirmation. The blonde gave a shaky nod.

"Marik's full name?"

"Marik Sebastian Ishtar," Bakura replied.

"How. . . How do you know that?" Marik demanded, glaring angrily at Bakura. That had certainly never come up in conversation, and short of stalking him, where else could Bakura have learned of that?

"I stole your homework once," Bakura muttered, running a hand through his thick hair. "I just remember seeing that you wrote it on the corner. Of course, you don't do that anymore. Wonder why. . ."

Marik just shrugged. He didn't really have a reason. "Well, you're correct," Marik sighed. Ryou looked a little amused

"All right then. . . Marik's favorite food?"

"He doesn't have a favorite. He can't afford to be picky; just so long as it's vegetarian appropriate," Bakura answered, leaning back and looking at the taken aback Marik. The blonde was blinking in rapid fire, and was staring incredulously at Bakura, but nodded to show that Bakura was correct.

Ryou asked several more questions, and each time Bakura was correct. Marik only grew more and more confused. How on Earth did Bakura know so much about him? Why the hell did Bakura even care enough to remember?

"What bothers Marik the most?" Ryou questioned. For once, Bakura actually froze for a moment, his expression calm and calculating as he sifted through his memory for that one little piece of information. That one thing on a small slip of paper. . .

"What bothers Marik the most is that. . . He thinks he's responsible for his mother's death and eats away at him everyday of his life. But Marik. . ." Bakura looked at the stunned Marik. "You're not the reason for that. She died because she was sick, end of story. And if you want me to be blunt, your idiot of a father probably was to stupid or cheap to call in a good doctor." Bakura offered a shrug, before his eyes narrowed. "And no amount of reading books was ever going to change the fact that you were a young child."

Marik's mouth sagged open, and Ryou looked just as shocked. Marik's shock, however, filtered away into anger. The blonde flew up from his seat and jumped across, smacking Bakura hard across the face.

"You bastard! You read my journal!" Marik screeched. Bakura let out a sharp cry of pain and surprise as he wheeled backwards, clutching his now throbbing cheek. Melvin let out a loud snore and jerked awake, eyes widening as he saw a furious Marik standing over a wincing Bakura.

"Dammit . . . Yes! I read your journal," Bakura muttered, rubbing his cheek and staring indignantly up at Marik. The blonde pulled back his fist again, but this time Bakura predicted it. The albino grabbed Marik's hand, and pinned it roughly behind his friend's back. Marik struggled futilely, before finally calmed. His breath still came out in ragged gasps, though.

"You filthy fucking-"

"Shut up." Bakura commanded. "I read your journal. Get the fuck over it. You had a hard life and you didn't want anybody to know about it. Oh well. We're here now. I don't have your journal in my hand, and therefore it is part of the past. Now, I'm going to release you and you're going to calm the fuck down or so help me God I will burn your precious hair off."

The albino then, true to his word, released Marik. He stumbled backwards, clutching at his wrist while rubbing it softly, trying to get feeling back in his hand. Ryou watched along with Melvin, both dumb.

"I'm going to bed," Marik growled and shoved his way past Bakura. He disappeared into the tent, before Bakura flopped down.

"You're not going after him?" Ryou asked, timid. He'd received a sort of shock. That shock being that he didn't know the first thing about the real Marik. It kind of hurt, really, that they had been friends for so long yet they were practically strangers. Ryou only knew the correct answer to one of the questions that he'd asked, and that had been the color question. But that one was quite obvious.

Yet here was Bakura, barely knowing Marik for three months, and he already knew the boy inside and out. Every single answer had been replied to without any type of hesitation, except for that last one. Bakura had always been very observant, but that still didn't quite excuse Ryou, did it?

"I will," Bakura grumbled in response. Despite this, he stayed stationary for several minutes, before rising to his feet and shuffling over to the tent. He paused with his hand on the cloth of the doorway. He couldn't hear Marik making any noises on the inside, but he supposed that didn't really matter. With a last sigh, Bakura opened the tent door and made his way over to Marik.

The blonde glared up at him with accusatory violets, but Bakura just ignored this. He walked over to Marik, before sitting aside him on the sleeping bag. They stared at each other in deadly silence, before Marik broke it.

"That was private Bakura," Marik growled. "When I was in your body, I didn't go snooping about!"

Bakura offered a shrug. "What do you expect? For me to say 'I'm sorry'? Honestly, Marik, you should know better then that by now!"

Marik nodded and let out an exhalation. "Just. . . I didn't want anybody to know that. Even Melvin didn't know and. . ." Marik's voice broke and he stared at his lap. Bakura supposed he should've felt guilt, or some emotion, but none were forthcoming. Instead, he just wrapped an arm around Marik's shoulder and pulled the boy in close.

"Just stop talking. . . Your voice grates on my nerves after about ten minutes of conversation," Bakura smirked as Marik shifted a little so he could glare up into the albino's face.

"You're a complete asshole, Bakura Touzouku," Marik snarled, but he lowered his head to where it was resting against Bakura's chest. The accused teen's smirk merely widened as he stared down at the hidden face of Marik.

The blonde curled up closer and Bakura was quite certain he'd fallen asleep. Sighing, the albino moved Marik to where he was lying down atop the sleeping bag, before trying to move away.

He was stopped, however, as a tanned hand latched onto his t-shirt. Staring down at it, he saw that Marik was peering up at him. The blonde gave a tug, and Bakura was pulled back down to lay beside Marik. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, and rested his head against Bakura's chest.

"How. . . Why do you remember so much stuff about me?" Marik questioned, voice soft as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Hell if I know, Ishtar," Bakura replied once the blonde was asleep. "Hell if I know. . ."

-(-o-)-

**It's love Bakura. . . It is love. **

**(1)Yami Marik is actually only six. Heehee. . . Wait. . . Ryou's pedo in Deathshipping? F f f f f f f u u u u - anyways.**

**The. . . The OOC-ness. . . . T ~ T Nooooo. And I hate this chapter with a bloody passion. It's to friggn' long for a whole lotta nothin' to happen. . . Either way. Melvin's not always like that, by the way, he's just sleepy.**

**Er, nothin' else to say, really. (Though your reviews on Ryou's fetish greatly amused me. xD)**

**Please review,**

**Seeya.**

**(This story will probably end a chapter or two after camping is finished, btw)**


	17. Chapter 17: Clothed Sex

**Shout out to: LadySunami and Elle-L for the ideas mentioned. **

**Minor warning, because Marik decides to strip.**

-(-o-)-

The next day went relatively well, as nobody spoke about the previous night. They just woke up and Ryou and Melvin were immediately glued together until it was time for them to head out to a new event.

Marik and Bakura were. . . Well, Marik and Bakura. The bickering continued, and even though during the Paintball fight they'd agree to team up against Ryou and Melvin, they'd ended up bickering and turning on each other. Needless to say, both walked away with quite the few bruises and hurt prides due to the fact that Ryou and Melvin sang and danced about their victory.

Marik headed up towards the shower to rinse himself clean of the paint sticking to his body, and was followed by Bakura. The two locked gazes for a moment before a silent understanding rolled between them, and both took off, racing for the showers.

Bakura ending up winning, and cast a triumphant smirk at Marik. The blonde scowled at his friend, before grabbing the shower spout and spraying the albino with water. Spluttering, Bakura rushed to the opposite shower and turned on the opposite spout.

"I shall vanquish thee, demon!" Marik yowled as he rushed over. Grabbing the back of Bakura's britches, he shoved the spout down them. Bakura dropped his own spout as he tried to pull the other from his pants.

Marik stumbled back, laughing as he watched Bakura flail around, before finally retrieving the offending item. Scowling at Marik, he turned the spouts off and hung them up.

"Not amusing, Ishtar," Bakura growled. Marik just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh? Then why am I amused?" Marik then walked to one of the showers, and began peeling his clothes off. Bakura froze, and watched as Marik slid his clothes from his body, before discarding them on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Bakura demanded, throat dry as he stared at Marik's scarred back. He could see the muscles moving beneath them, causing the pictures to dance as Marik moved. The blonde boy looked over his shoulder, and arched an eyebrow.

"You've already seen me naked Bakura," Marik replied as he slid off his boxers. Bakura let out a strangled noise as he nodded slowly. "And apparently you've seen my cock." Marik stared down then, before taking his member in his hand. "Is it really that big though? I didn't see yours, so it's not like I can judge it."

Bakura coughed and ducked his head. He couldn't believe this! He was supposed to be the experienced one here! Marik was supposed to be the stuttering mess who was blushing from behind his bangs as he watched the other. But. . . Damn! Marik was borderline jerking off, right in front of Bakura.

"Ah well," Marik said in an offhand voice. He cast one last smirk over his shoulder, before disappearing into the showers. Bakura heard the shower starting up. Sighing, he stripped himself of his own clothes, and stepped into his own shower.

His cold shower.

He could've sworn he heard Marik laughing on the other side.

-(-o-)-

The next day brought building forts. Ryou had decided it would be another good 'group' thing, but yet again, Ryou seemed to have misread the flyer. Marik vaguely wondered why they didn't all take a look at it instead of letting Ryou read them.

Upon arrival, they were split into two-person teams. Melvin and Ryou went together, whereas Marik and Bakura teamed up. The person in charge of the event had them build forts together, and once they were done, everyone was to meet up with an opposing team.

Naturally, the twins all met up together again, where the announcer told them to switch just one partner. Marik went with his brother, and Ryou went with Bakura. After that they were told to return to their forts. Marik followed Melvin back to his; and Ryou followed Bakura.

Then, they were told to take the person who was not originally on their team, and put them inside of the fort. This is when the real game came to light. The object, so it was said, was that you had to steal back your captured teammate from your opponent's fort.

"Oh bugger," Bakura growled as he looked over the top of the fort to see a disgruntled Ryou kneeling on the ground. "For a book worm, you never look in detail, do you?" Bakura demanded.

Ryou offered a half-hearted shrug and timid smile as his cheeks heated up from the scorn he was receiving. Bakura rolled his eyes, and began waiting for Melvin to appear.

-(-o-)-

"You're quiet," Melvin said, leaning against the wall of his fort as he peered inwards towards Marik. The blonde boy lifted his gaze to his twin, but only offered a shrug in reply. "You weren't always this quiet. . ."

"And you weren't always an ass," Marik snorted, arms wrapping around his knees as he pulled them into his chest. His chin dug into his knees, and looked up into Melvin's confused gaze.

"I'm not an ass," Melvin argued. He entered the fort then, and crouched down next to Marik. The twins stared hatefully at each other, before their gazes shifted elsewhere, both slightly uncomfortable with the fact that they were actually speaking in civil voices.

"You. . . steal food and ignore him when he . . . Does those things," Marik muttered, hating himself for the tears that were burning the backs of his eyes. He didn't cry, though. Never would he cry. Not in front of Melvin anyways.

"Yeah, I stole your food," Melvin said in a musing voice. Marik wanted to hit him, hard, just for that. "Is that why we don't get along, Marik? Because I stole your food?"

Melvin looked genuinely curious, and Marik wondered silently about his brother's mental state. He went from being innocent and confused, to perverted and demonic. It didn't make sense at all. Well, Marik didn't really make sense either, now did he?

"That's not the only reason," Marik finally muttered. "You're supposed to be my brother. You're supposed to be their for me. Yet you let him rape me and beat me and. . ." Marik's voice broke, but he still wouldn't cry. Instead, he focused a glare upon his brother's face.

"Don't you like father doing those things to you?" Melvin asked, dragging his finger through the dirt. Marik could see in his peripheral vision that is was starting to take the form of a dead woman.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Marik demanded, focusing his attention on the drawing. Melvin's finger paused a a moment, before he began drawing again. Marik was aware that the drawing was beginning to look eerily like their mother.

"At least it means he loves you," Melvin muttered. "He hates me. He's always hated me. Even when mother was alive. He didn't want me, just you. You weren't the one who had problems. You were the one who was gonna be perfect for the family, to lead us all into the new generation. . . ." Melvin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His palm fell flat on the drawing, and he slowly rubbed it from existence.

Marik could only stare at his brother.

"Melvin. . .He doesn't love me. I'm just a sex toy to him and you. . . You let it happen!" Marik accused fiercely as he shoved a finger towards Melvin, a stormy look crossing his features. Melvin tilted his head.

"I tried to stop him. For you. And all it got me was beaten. You know, you never even thanked me, brother," Melvin said in a monotone voice. "I've done a lot for you, but you just ignored me. After I came home from the hospital, you didn't even wanna talk to me anymore Marik. It was like you were ashamed of me. . ."**(1)**

Marik bit his lip. "I felt guilty, brother. . ." Marik sighed, and he saw Melvin's unsteady gaze focusing in on him. "That you'd done all that. . . I figured you didn't want my thanks, and that you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you," Melvin said in soft voice.

"Are you going to come bloody steal my brother back or not?" A sharp, accented voice cut across their conversation as a frustrated Bakura leaned into the fort, glaring angrily down at Melvin. The elder Ishtar blinked, before stumbling to his feet and quickly lurching from the fort.

Marik sighed and stood up as well. "Oh, my shining knight," Marik grumbled. Bakura smirked, before grabbing Marik and pulling the boy in to his arms. Marik scowled down at the albino, who launched on to tiptoe to kiss Marik. The blonde returned it, until he broke apart as they headed back towards Melvin and Ryou.

-(-o-)-

"All right!" Ryou announced as they woke up on their sixth day camping. "This is our last day here, since tomorrow will be all camping and that dance, so let's see what there is to do!" The whittete happily bounced over to his backpack, but he was intercepted as Melvin pulled Ryou back into his lap.

Squeaking slightly, Ryou tilted his head back onto Melvin's shoulder and stared into lavender eyes.

"Let's just relax today," Melvin grumbled as he planted a kiss on Ryou's cheek. The whittete flushed, before giving a shaky nod, and wrapping his arms around Melvin's neck.

Bakura made a gagging motion at Marik, whereas the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"You just wish you had someone to be like that with," Marik smirked, and flicked some of Bakura's bangs from his forehead. The albino quirked an eyebrow, before he slid over onto Marik's lap.

"You were saying?" Bakura chuckled, his tongue flickering out to lap at Marik's chin. The blonde shuddered slightly beneath his touch.

"Damn, fine, you win," Marik growled, scowling down at his friend. Bakura just leaned in and kissed Marik. The blonde's hands shifted to Bakura's back as he held the albino closer. Bakura chuckled, and pulled away.

"Okay, you two," Ryou's voice came from the opposite side of the fire. "Let's at least start packing up a little bit, so that way tomorrow will be a little easier!"

"All right Ryou," Marik chuckled, before roughly shoving Bakura out of his lap.

"Bitch," Bakura hissed, but quickly joined the others.

-(-o-)-

The next and final day they were all packed up, and Pegasus was there, loading things into his car. They helped him get the trunk slam-packed, before telling him the time to pick them up.

Marik watched him drive off, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Your uncle is quite creepy, Bakura," the blonde said, turning to his friend.

"I learned from the best," Bakura chuckled, slipping his arm around Marik's waist. The taller boy frowned at it, but didn't protest. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek. The albino gave him an appreciative grin, before heading to the fire. Marik supposed they really were boyfriends now. . .

They'd all gotten dressed for the final event earlier, and were now just lounging around the fire. Since it was informal, they'd just worn shorts and t-shirts. Marik had curled up and fallen asleep in Bakura's lap, and Melvin had fallen asleep in Ryou's.

"They truly are alike," Ryou giggled, petting Melvin's hair. The Egyptian mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled at Ryou's stomach. Bakura rolled his eyes. Tilting his head, he wondered how Marik would act if he petted him . . . Lifting up a hand, Bakura slowly rolled it over Marik's scalp. Marik leaned into it for a moment, until he opened his mouth and bit Bakura.

Hard.

"Fuck! Dammit, Marik, you little bitch!" Bakura screeched, before roughly shoving Marik from his lap. He clutched at his hand, and turned a furious scowl towards the now awake blonde. Marik just sat on the ground, staring blearily about him. With a yawn, he rubbed at his eyes, before looking to a laughing Ryou.

"Is it time to go yet?" Marik asked sleepily as he rose to his feet. He gave a confused glance to the furious Bakura, but decided it probably wasn't important. Ryou ceased laughing for a minute to check his watch.

"Yeah, let's get over there," Ryou mumbled as he tried to awaken Melvin. "Melvin! Raphael . . . Wait, that is a turtle, isn't it? Yes. . . Raphael wants to take you out for pizza!" Melvin's head shot up immediately and he bounced from Ryou's lap. He quickly mellowed out as he saw his three companions laughing at him, however.

"It's time to go to the dance, brother," Marik explained, smiling softly. Melvin nodded, and the four all headed off towards the dance.

-(-o-)-

The dance, it turned out, was being held in some field where there were stands set up for food and drinks, along with Glo-sticks being sold. A stereo was playing some random dance music, while teens gathered in the middle and had at it.

Melvin and Bakura scowled at all the people, whereas their younger siblings just stood there, not quite sure what to do. Marik had never been to a dance at all, and Ryou usually just sat in a corner and sometimes read.

"Oi! Creampuff!" Melvin barked as he whirled on Ryou. The other stuttered and shifted his chocolate gaze towards the Egyptian's looming face. "What're we gonna do? I don't dance." Ryou shifted slightly, before looking at Marik.

"D-Do you want to d-dance, Marik?" Ryou questioned meekly. He heard Bakura snarl slightly, but Marik soon grabbed Ryou's hand and began dragging him towards the dancing area.

"I've never really danced before," Marik confided as he and Ryou ground to a halt. Ryou giggled slightly, but reassured Marik he wasn't exactly that great either. The two just sort of shifted awkwardly to the sides and bounced a little in time with the music.

Melvin looked to a jealous Bakura, and smirked. "Don't worry about those two," the tanned one cackled. "They've been friends since kindergarten and nothing's happened. Not to mention I think my little brother's far to wrapped up in you."

Bakura just shrugged, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what shall we do to toil away our time, old friend?" The albino smirked and ran a tongue along his lips. Melvin returned the smirk, before looking off to the side.

"Did you see the fireworks over there?" Melvin asked in a carefree tone, though a demonic grin was taking up most of his features. Bakura's gaze shifted, and he stared at the box of fireworks.

"Now, now, Melvin. We're surrounded by woods," Bakura chided. "If we were in, say, a parking lot, I don't think I'd argue."

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Fine then. . . I'm still going to steal some, though." And before Bakura could say anything else, Melvin was off and running towards the box of fireworks. None of the workers seemed to be keeping watch on them, either.

_Idiots_, Bakura thought, though it was disrupted by a hand grasping his own.

"C'mon, Bakura!" Marik cried. "Do you know how to dance? Never mind," Marik interrupted as Bakura opened his mouth to talk, "just come dance with us!" With that, Bakura was roughly dragged ahead by Marik. They reached Ryou quickly, and Marik released him in favor of bouncing over to Ryou.

Marik looked to the side to see a few girls dancing together. He noted the way their hips moves and they way the bumped together. Nodding his head, he looked to Ryou.

"We can dance like them, Ryou," Marik said, pointing to the girls. The whittete nodded slightly, and he and Marik slid together, bodies moving in time with the music. Bakura watched with a raised eyebrow as Ryou and Marik slid against each other.

"All right, then, Ryou," Bakura spat, pulling Ryou away from Marik. "I think I'd like Marik back, if you don't mind." Ryou's face flushed and he quickly backed away. Marik however, just rolled his yes before draping his arms around Bakura's neck and pulling the albino in closer.

He bumped their hips together and Bakura's hands dropped down to Marik's waist. Ryou merely watched as the two basically had clothed sex. Well, that was the way Ryou thought it would go, anyways. After all, the way Bakura's hands were roaming were far from innocent, and Marik wasn't exactly white panties, either.

Ryou sighed and looked around. He'd sort of hoped Melvin would spend time with him here. But alas, the Egyptian had disappeared somewhere, and had left Ryou as some sort of third wheel. Ryou just gave up and stumbled away from the crowd. Marik and Bakura didn't stop him, seeing as they were to wound up in each other.

Quite literally.

Ryou didn't stop until he was a little ways away from all the hubbub. Kneeling down on the grass, he fidgeted with the stray pieces of his hair. He was vaguely aware of the drunk teens off to his side, but decided to pay them no mind. Instead, he focused on looking around for Melvin.

"Hey pretty, why don't you wear some Daisy Duke's instead of those rags," a raucous voice called from the side, making Ryou jump and whirl around. Some of the drunk boys were making their way towards him. Ryou groaned as he realized they thought he was a woman.

"I'm sorry to inform you," Ryou muttered, "but I happen to be male." The teens all froze and scowled at him.

"Damn, it's just another fag!" One of them shouted, running a hand sloppily through his hair. "I hate you all you fuckin' gays!" The boy then tossed his beer bottle. Ryou let out a startled cry and dashed out of the way, just as it collided and smashed where he had been sitting.

Ryou glared at them, and quickly turned to leave. He was aware of their jeering calls as he made his way back to the crowd. Then he finally caught sight of Melvin. The Egyptian walked calmly up to Ryou, and stopped next to him. The whittete lifted his confused gaze to the blonde, before noticing that Melvin was fumbling through his pockets.

The blonde gave a triumphant cry as he pulled a Bottle Rocket from his pockets. Ryou's eyes widened momentarily. Those things were illegal, how did Melvin even get those? He was just about to ask that, when Melvin lit the firecracker, and sent it shooting off in the directions of the drunk teenagers.

It hit the one who had thrown the bottle, and all of them scrambled. The one hit let out a cry before stumbling off to the side, clutching his stomach. Ryou could only look in shock back towards Melvin.

"There ya go, creampuff," Melvin smirked. "I took care of those assholes!"

"You're . . . Truly one of a kind, Melvin," Ryou giggled as he rocked up onto his toes and kissed the Egyptian. "How did you even get a Bottle Rocket?"

"Oh, that," Melvin chuckled. "It was actually a Moon Whistler. Same thing, but legal." Melvin shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. "And I told you you were girly!" Ryou's face flushed and he let out an irritated huff.

"All right then, you were right!" Ryou mumbled as he leaned his head against Melvin's chest. "Will you come dance?"

Melvin frowned. "I don't dance, creampuff."

"Well you should," Ryou smiled and tugged at Melvin. "C'mon then! Or I'll drag you there anyways!" Melvin laughed at Ryou's attempt at being forceful, and allowed himself to be dragged towards the dancing area. He scoffed at Marik and Bakura, who were now slow dancing. He could see that Bakura's hand kept trying to creep downwards, and kept getting smacked away by Marik.

He looked down to Ryou, and realized that the creampuff was looking expectantly up at him. Grimacing, he slowly put a hand on Ryou's hips, and took the boy's hand in his, following the lead of the other couples around him. Hesitantly, he bounced around a little in a circle.

Ryou was aware that it wasn't the right way to dance, but it didn't matter. He was laughing and having fun, anyways. And he was pretty damn sure Melvin was too.

-(-o-)-

**(1) This is kind of based off of my feelings for Bronzeshipping . . . I don't support it, but I guess I could kind of see it happening (albeit a little one-sided). After all, Yami Marik became his only friend, and even killed his father to help protect Marik, but Marik just kinda never thanked him or anything like that. Meh. 'Course, you could always view that as he wanted to protect his body, but whatever.**

**For the fort thing, there was supposed to be a slight challenge, but they just said eff it, as you can tell. . .xD**

**Sorry for skipping so much! I just wanted this camping thing to get over with, but being all like: 'LOL FIVE DAYS PASSED' wouldn't really work. . . -Sigh- And God! Three days to write this chapter! It usually only takes me about ten to twenty minutes to write these! (Then again, I did get caught up in the awesomeness of Tumblr. . . xD)**

**Oh this fic. . . You slowly roll to your halt. . . While I did love this fic (more then Mein Poltergeist) I am happy that it's ending.**

**Well, please review and all that fun stuff!**

**See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Die Bitch Die

**Super duper really friggn' big warning for this chapter! Rape (more detailed then before)GORE OUT THE ASS, and death (I know I said I wouldn't do murder, but it's happenin'!) Also, parts of this are confusing (for a reason) but you'll see.**

-(-o-)-

Bakura dragged the last bag into their house, letting out a breath of relief at seeing that all the bags were now here. Ryou was standing beside him, a warm smile on his face as he recalled his memories with a certain Ishtar . . . Speaking of the Ishtars, Pegasus had dropped them off earlier, and Bakura found he was actually pretty damn bored without Marik around.

He'd kind of gotten used to always having the little Egyptian around him, and now that he was missing, a big black hole seemed to be there. Pushing away those disgusting, mushy thoughts, he focused on helping Ryou unpack their bags.

-(-o-)-

I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep-_who cares?_- shut tup I'm going to sleep. Brother's in the living room-_since when do you care?_-Ryou cares-_Ryou doesn't matter-_Ryou is pretty-_yes, but he doesn't matter-_Yeah, he does.

I wish I'd shut up sometimes. It's hard to walk when I won't shut up. The hallway's passing by quickly though, and I'm at my room. I remember carving my name there-_it looks like shit-_You look like shit-_I'm you_-Oh.

My bed looks nice-_it is nice_-like Ryou-_yeah, like Ryou_. And now I'm shutting up because sleep is nice.

-(-o-)-

"Oh my!" Ryou cried, extracting a golden object from a bag. Bakura turned to see that it was the Millennium Rod. "I guess we'll return it to him when we go back to school. Oh, now I feel awful. I was rushing him, I think. . ." Ryou lowered his face and a guilty expression took over his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes and snatched up the Rod. "It's not your fault, he should've payed better attention to it!" For some reason the albino felt slightly angered that Marik had left it behind so casually. After all, it was this little golden object (and the Ring) that caused their relationship.

His train of thought was interrupted, however, as their father entered the house. He looked particularly exhausted, and brushed past his sons and into the living room, where he collapsed onto a couch.

"Father!" Ryou exclaimed, quickly hopping up from the floor and dashing into the living room. "How was your museum exhibit?" The whittete bounced eagerly on his toes as Bakura joined him in the living room.

"It was fine," Mr. Touzouku said, brushing some of his lank hair out of his face. "In fact, I just dropped one of my co-workers off at their house. A Mr. Hank Ishtar. He was incredibly exited about returning home since he has two twins as well. Actually. . . Aren't you friends with those Ishtar boys?"

Ryou nodded eagerly before shooting a smile at Bakura. His smile collapsed into a frown, however, as he saw Bakura standing there, a look of shock and horror on his face. Ryou opened his mouth to question his brother, but Bakura was tearing out of the house before Ryou could get a word in.

What on Earth was wrong?

-(-o-)-

Bakura's feet pounded on the street as he raced towards the Ishtars' home. Marik was there, and Hank had been deprived. For quite some time too. Bakura wasn't going to let that happen anymore. When he'd first met Marik, he couldn't give two shits, but now. . . Now he knew Marik, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to the blonde boy.

He knew he wasn't going to get there in time to stop anything, there was no possible way.

_There has to be a way!_ Bakura thought savagely, his hands clenching into fists. Then he remembered what was in his fist. . .

Looking down at the Millennium Rod, he thanked whatever God lay above for it. The gold glinted in the sun as the albino arched it high above his head, before stabbing it into the Millennium Ring. A familiar feeling started at his toes, before spreading all throughout his body.

_Hang on, Marik. . ._

-(-o-)-

Marik's eyes widened with fear as his father practically slammed down the door. A horrid smirk was spread over his features as he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. His heavy footsteps made loud thunking noises as he walked towards Marik.

"I heard you were out having fun," Hank growled, shooting out a hand to grasp the ends of Marik's hair roughly. The blonde let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt himself being lifted off the ground towards Hank's face. It was one of those rare times that his father was actually sober, but it did nothing to help what was coming.

He felt a sharp blow to his ear, and Hank released him, allowing Marik to go skidding across the ground, just to crash into the couch. With a slight whimper, Marik raised himself onto his elbows and glared up at Hank.

It lost all effectiveness, however, when a sharp kick launched into his ribs and sent all of his air rushing from his lungs. Slumping over, Marik coughed savagely as he felt his pants being literally ripped from his hips.

He sucked in a ragged breath as he felt hands gripping his hips, and tears finally managed to slip from behind his lids. He felt a tingling starting somewhere in his body, and he found himself growing more and more distant. At first, he thought it might've been his body's reaction to the pain but. . .

This sensation was familiar, and suddenly Marik's body erupted in pins and needles, before finally, he knew, he wasn't even in his body anymore.

No, he knew now, sitting on a street, that he was in Bakura Touzouku's body. And Bakura was in his.

-(-o-)-

I hear voices-_don't wake up_- I need to know. Only Marik is home, and he shouldn't make that noise. So now I'm standing-_wobbling_- standing, and I'm making my way towards the living room. I feel unsteady-_dumb ass_-but I'm okay.

_You're not okay_.

No, I'm not, but it's okay-_no it's not_-yeah. . . It is. So now I'm in the living room, and father-_daddy_-father's there and he's touching Marik and Marik doesn't like it and Marik's crying and why is Marik crying?

Oh I see. . . Father-_daddy_- he's doing those things. Those things I thought Marik liked. But Marik doesn't like them and I should stop this and I think I'm going to and-

Marik looks different now. . . He hasn't noticed me, but an angrier look is in his eyes. He's trying to get away from father-_daddy_-but he's never done that before and he's not succeeding and father's-_daddy's_-hitting him more and-

Should I step in-_no you shouldn't_-I think I should though-_Marik doesn't matter-_but Ryou matters and Ryou likes Marik. Yeah, I think I might step in-_you shouldn't_-but I think I'm going to, so I can shut up.

-(-o-)-

Bakura hissed and writhed in pain as he felt Hank pounding into him from behind. This wasn't the pleasure that usually accompanied sex; no this was straight fucking pain that Bakura wanted to end.

Bucking and twisting, biting and scratching, he did all in his power to get Hank off of him. He hadn't really thought this out when he'd switched bodies with Marik. Of course, he'd also been hoping that things hadn't progressed this far, and that Hank would just be hitting Marik.

Hank finally gave a sharp cry though, and Bakura let out a disgusted noise as he felt cum shooting inside of him. He hissed at the unpleasant feeling that accompanied it, and began twisting and jerking again, attempting to get loose. Marik's father finally released him, and Bakura pulled away quickly, wincing at the sudden emptiness.

Shuddering, Bakura whirled around to face the tired Hank. The man was probably used to Marik laying down and shutting up after these events, so he was in for the surprise of his life today. Lurching forward, Bakura rammed his head into Hank's, sending the older man sprawling backwards.

He stared in disgust as Hank slowly rose again, a stormy look coming across his features as he bared down on Bakura. He had only a moment to process what was happening before he felt a hand knotting in his hair, and he was lifted up, just to be slammed back against the wall.

Some of his hair was brutally ripped from his skull as Hank held him there, a demented smirk coming over his face.

"Was that first round not enough?" Hank demanded, sneering as his eyes narrowed at Bakura's face. The teen refused to give him the satisfaction of meeting that gaze, and instead quickly turned his head to the side. Hank let out an irritated noise, before pulling Bakura roughly away from the wall.

With a breath of relief, Bakura wondered if maybe Hank was done with him.

That thought was quickly pushed away, however, as Hank's grip tightened on Bakura's hair, and he felt himself being dragged to the couch. Hank sat, and Bakura watched him warily through golden bangs.

The man jerked him to his knees, and Bakura let out a sharp cry of pain as some of the skin scraped against the rough, disgusting carpet. He could only hope that Marik didn't get an infection from all this.

He cleared his head of such thoughts, however, as he glared up into Hank's face. The man was grinning eerily, and Bakura found himself wondering what the hell the psycho had in mind.

His questions were soon answered, however, as Bakura saw Hank grab his own cock in one hand, and positioned Bakura's face in front of it with the other. Again, Bakura fought back, trying to get away from the disgusting thing. His efforts were wasted, however, as he felt the member being shoved into his mouth.

-(-o-)-

Marik raced down the street, hurrying towards his home. He wasn't terribly far, and he was running about as fast as he could on top of that. He knew that if he pulled the Rod out, returning them to their respective bodies, Bakura would probably just put the Rod right back in, gaining them nothing.

So instead, Marik opted to get to his house and possibly help Bakura. He honestly wondered what the hell the albino was thinking, anyways! Marik was raped all the time; he could take it! What the hell was Bakura thinking!

Panting, he felt a stitch develop in his side, but continued to run. Run run run run run.

Run.

-(-o-)-

I'm in the backyard now. We actually have tools-_wonder why, nobody uses them-_I don't know either. But I'm still in the backyard and I'm looking and there's nothing I want to use cuz I wanna make him hurt and I want him to hurt bad and-_there's something to use._

Wow, sometimes I'm smart.-_sometimes?_-most of the time. But I'm smart right now, and I'm moving forward and I like it but I want him to suffer more and he won't suffer with this and-_there's that too_-yeah and we use the other for burying cuz he won't fit and I wanna see his blood splatter and-

_just grab the tool._

-(-o-)-

Marik finally arrived at his house, only to tug at the door and realizing it was locked. That didn't prove a problem, however, as he lifted a foot and kicked the doorknob hard. The wood around it broke apart and littered the ground, and the door swung open. Marik burst fully into the room, only to see Bakura (well, Marik's body) on its knees, sucking Hank off.

Before Hank could react, Marik rushed over and pulled Bakura away from his father. As an act of final spite, he saw Bakura bite Hank hard, causing the elder Ishtar to screech and stumble away, clutching at his cock.

Marik quickly pulled the Rod from the Ring, and the tingling sensation erupted before he landed safely back in his own body. He shuddered at the uncomfortable feeling, but also welcomed back his body. After all, it'd been quite a while since he'd had to inhabit Bakura.

Said albino was holding him, jaw shut tight as he glared at Hank with a look that clearly said '_die fucker die_'. Marik pulled himself out of Bakura's grasp, just to be grabbed yet again.

"Who the hell're you?" Hank demanded of Bakura, a snarl obvious in his voice. Bakura sneered, and tightened his grip on Marik.

"I'm your son's owner, and if you ever lay another fucking hand on him I'll kill you!" Bakura snarled. Now that he wasn't in Marik's body, he could easily fight. It wasn't Bakura Hank wanted, and it was certainly easier to fight when you weren't being raped in the ass.

"Owner? What the hell?" Hank demanded, and Marik's face showed that he felt exactly the same about it, but was wise enough not to argue with the one who had just saved his ass. Bakura just tightened his grip on Marik as Hank lurched towards them.

Marik let out a sharp breath of fear, before a _bang!_ noise went off, and Hank froze, staring down out his bloodied arm. All three occupants of the room slowly turned their gazes to the rear entrance of the living room, only to see Melvin there, holding a nail gun in his hands.

-(-o-)-

Father-_daddy_-is bleeding. I think I like blood. I like the noise this gun made, so I'm think I'm going to make it again and now I'm pulling the trigger and now I'm laughing. Marik and Bakura-_faggots_-look scared. They should be scared because I can shoot them and I can like it and it's oh-so-fun.

Father's_-daddy-_taring at me, and he has two nails in his arm. He's making his way towards me and I'm faltering and I shouldn't be but I am because he doesn't love me but his love doesn't matter because I'm going to shoot him and he's going to die and I'll laugh and then I'll dance and I can shower in his blood and I'll be young forever yes that'll be nice. . .

I'm taking a step forwards and me and father-_daddy_-are slowly growing closer and I'm close now and my gun is pointed at him and he's smiling at me and his lips are moving but I don't care and I'm not listening and I just want to shoot and I want to kill and I want him to **FUCKING DIE**.

_I'm proud of you-_shut up me, why can't I shut up?-_just kill him like you want to_-yes, I'm going to kill him and he'll **FUCKING DIE** and then you'll leave me alone-_never-_and then I'll be free-_no_-and me and Marik will go away and he'll be dead.

I'm going to kill you _daddy._

-(-o-)-

Marik could only stare. Melvin looked so different. They'd always known Melvin had been a little insane, but right now his emotions kept flickering across his face in a never ending slideshow that, quite honestly, scared the living shit out of Marik; even more-so then his father did.

Bakura was standing there, clutching tighter and tighter at Marik, unwilling to let the blonde boy go. But Marik knew that Bakura was watching as well. Was watching as Melvin seemed to be processing a thousand arguments all at once.

Finally, Melvin seemed to reach a decision, and he lifted the gun up and up and up. . . There was another _bang!_ and Marik screamed as he saw a nail pierce Hank's left eye. He didn't even know why he screamed (because honestly he didn't care) but still. . . The sight of the fluid bursting, just to allow juice and blood to flow freely down Hank's gaunt face. . .

It made Marik retch. Bakura's grip didn't slacken, even when Marik threw up on his shoes and jeans. Bakura just stood there, impassive, watching the whole bloody affair, watching as Hank screamed and reeled away, clutching at the now empty socket.

Melvin was screaming too, but it was a laughing scream as he advanced on Hank. The gun slowly lowered, and he shot a nail through Hank's dick, pinning it to his exposed thigh. Screaming, Hank fell to the ground, head smacking the ground with a dull noise as he pulled at the nail.

Marik knew, however, that it didn't matter. He was going to die from blood-loss regardless of if he got the nail out or not. Melvin, however, didn't like the idea of blood-loss being the cause of death. No, no, he was much more focused on grabbing Hank's hand.

The man was so far gone in pain he didn't even attempt to stop him. Marik watched, still feeling sick, as Melvin put Hank's pointer finger and thumb together, just to staple them into one. Hank cried out, before falling down into dull sobs.

Melvin dropped the gun, and turned away. Marik breathed a sigh in relief, happy that it was over.

But. . . Of course it wasn't.

-(-o-)-

His blood is everywhere and I don't even know what I'm doing but-_the weed whacker-_I know. . . The weed whacker. That's where I'm going and it's right behind the wall and I can smell vomit and I know it's Marik's and Bakura's holding him and none of that matters because now I have the weed whacker.

-(-o-)-

Marik's eyes widened as he saw Melvin pull the weed whacker out. He tried to go to his brother, to stop him, but Bakura's grip was like iron as he held Marik pinned against him. The blonde struggled, but his body was still weak.

So all he could do was watch.

Melvin turned the weed whacker on, and slowly advanced on the cowering Hank Ishtar. With the thrum of the machine going, his screams were inaudible, and Marik only wished that the gore before him could've been blocked out.

He even tried shutting his eyes but. . .

Blood splattered against his face, and his eyes immediately opened. He saw Melvin towering over what used to be Hank as the weed whacker's blades sliced through skin and inwards towards intestines. Marik vomited, yet again, as he saw a stomach being torn to shreds, and what he supposed were lungs being ripped from their natural places.

His weight sagged against Bakura, but the albino still held him; bloody, puking mess that he was. They watched as the weed whacker met spine, before it was finally halted. Melvin let out an irritated noise, but cast the weed whacker away.

Instead, he lifted his foot, and dropped it down hard on the vertebrae of his father. Instantly, the bone snapped, and the body was officially split in two, laying in a pool of its own blood and shredded innards.

And of course, Marik knew, the neighbors would never ask.

They never did.

-(-o-)-

**Ah~. This death was based off a story I wrote when I was like ten or something. It was about this little girl that didn't like her mom's boyfriend, so she gagged him, chopped off pieces of him, suffocated him, and then used a weed whacker on him to cut him in half, then she wore pieces of him as jewelry and then her mother came home and she gave her mother the man's heart for Mother's Day, and then the mother fainted and the little girl (it is implied) kills her mother as well. . .**

**Now that I've talked to much. . . Eheh. Poor Hank, he's so OOC in this whole story, but it was necessary! . . . So I claim.  
><strong>

**Please review review review! Probably another two chapters left of this story, and then that shall be it! Then requests will open and blah blah blah.**

**So, remember, review~!**

**See ya!**

**One last thing! This amazing person did a fan art for Mein Poltergeist (if you've read it) here is the link:**

http:/ kuracakes. tumblr. com/ post/ 6732784143 / i-read-that-awesomefanfiction-lately-so-i-thought

**Just take out the spaces~!**


	19. Chapter 19: Cleaning Up

Bakura finally released Marik, and the blonde fell to his knees on the ground. His nakedness didn't even phase him at the moment. He only had eyes for his father's corpse. Another wave of nausea hit him, but he managed to swallow the bile, feeling the burning feeling at the back of his throat.

Melvin had slumped to his knees too, and was now poking at a few stray intestines, making strange, gurgling noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Shuddering, Marik looked away from the gruesome scene, and spotted Bakura. The albino was kneeling down in front of Marik and pulling him to his feet.

Marik easily complied, feeling for the life of him like a soulless puppet. He couldn't believe this had happened, that something that was almost a daily occurrence had become so sick, twisted, and wrong.

But that didn't matter right now, because Bakura was forcing him into clothes. They were old clothes, and didn't fit right, but Marik wasn't complaining. He could feel something being rubbed against his skin, cleaning off the blood, and realized it was Bakura's jacket.

Marik didn't understand how the albino could look so calm.

After all, Marik was sure, himself, that he looked a hot damn mess.

Marik was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard a loud gasp come from the doorway. Looking over, he saw Ryou standing there, hands over his mouth as he stared inwards to the bloody mess. Chocolate eyes had all but receded completely into a sea of white, and the younger Touzouku began shaking. Marik then realized that Ryou had thrown up as well, and vomit was trickling between pale fingers. Ryou must've been holding it in as to not be rude, or some shit like that.

He heard Bakura sigh, but the albino didn't leave Marik's side, and didn't stop when Ryou stepped towards Melvin.

-(-o-)-

I'm poking and I'm laughing and it's fun-_look who's here_-someone's here? So now I'm looking and there's Ryou and he looks scared but he shouldn't be because I'm not mad anymore-_I am_-and I'm not going to kill and so its okay and he shouldn't be scared-

And now he's kneeling down in front of me.

Ryou's really pretty when he's terrified-_so you should cut him_-but I won't because he's pretty and I like pretty Ryou because Ryou likes me and we like each other so it's going to be okay-_no it won't_-yeah, we'll be fine-_he's scared of you, sickened of you_-but that's okay.

And now my hands are lifting and they're shaking and I'm grabbing Ryou's head. Bakura's off to the side and I hear him and Marik moving forward but I won't hurt Ryou, and I tell him so but he's still shaking and I don't know how to stop it-

Oh Ryou, don't you trust me?

But now my hands are staining your hair red since my hands are so red and your hair is so white but you don't need to be afraid-_yes be afraid_-no ignore me, you're safe.

-(-o-)-

Ryou trembled slightly in Melvin's grasp, but he steeled himself, making himself focus. Of course, the longer Melvin held him, the more nervous and self-conscious he became. After all, here he was splattered in his own vomit, shaking like a leaf in front of the one person he'd ever really liked.

He felt Melvin's hands begin to snake lower, until they were cupping Ryou's cheeks. Melvin was giving Ryou a grin that showed scarily white teeth. Slithering out his tongue, Melvin began to lick at the blood and vomit all along Ryou's chin.

That was the final straw.

Ryou let out a strangled scream and backed away, panting as he stared at Melvin's puke-covered tongue. And, he couldn't help it, he threw up again. At that moment, Ryou hated himself for being afraid, but he knew he couldn't help it. He saw Marik and Bakura standing over-top him, and then the two were slowly helping him to his feet just as Mr. Touzouku finally entered the scene.

He let out a slight whimper, before whipping out a cellphone and calling 9-1-1. Ryou didn't care. He just let himself be enveloped by welcome arms, and ignored the looks he knew Melvin was giving him.

Soon the police came, and they were all questioned. Thanks to Bakura's and Marik's words, Melvin was not charged with murder, but it was considered to be self-defense (or in this case, brother-defense) and he was not sent to jail. He was, however, sent to a mental hospital, where he could receive visits, and had the chance of getting out one day.

Marik, by the end of it all, was dead tired. He didn't want the questioning to continue, but the police officer, luckily, said there was only one more matter that needed to be attended to.

"Where will you be saying?" the woman questioned, crossing her arms as she studied Marik. "You're sixteen now, so you have the right to choose where you live. We can't really take you into foster care."**(1)**

"I. . ." Marik frowned and clenched his eyes closed. The police woman made a sympathetic noise, but he could tell it was also mingled in with impatience. Sighing, Marik realized she probably had a life and was looking forward to getting off, and Marik was certainly not helping this.

"He's staying with us," a voice growled, and both the woman and Marik turned to see Bakura there, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. Marik winced when he saw his puke all over the bottom of them, and he could hear the squelching noises of Bakura's shoes with each step he took.

"And just who are you?" the woman asked in a snippy voice. Bakura snorted, before wrapping an arm around Marik's shoulder.

"We're childhood friends. Known each other since kinder-garden. Marik doesn't have any other family, and I think it would be best if he lived with people that he was at least familiar with," Bakura said, and Marik was surprised that the albino could be so civil, and so Ryou-like when needed.

The woman nodded, and returned back to her car. Marik sighed and buried his head in his hands. Bakura's hand went lower, and for a moment, Marik thought he was trying to make a move. Just as he turned to snap at him, though, Bakura slipped the Millennium Rod in his pocket, and tugged him over towards Ryou and Mr. Touzouku.

"Don't leave that alone again, or next time I'll make you get up and dance in front of the entire school," Bakura muttered into his ear, and despite himself, Marik laughed. He laughed a little to hard, scaring Mr. Touzouku and Ryou, but the two whittetes said nothing, and instead moved towards the car.

Bakura and Marik quickly followed, before sliding into the seat together. Marik let out a breath of relief. The vast majority of him couldn't believe that it was over, that it had ended so quick. The one who had made his life a living hell was now dead. Gone.

And that brought another thing to mind. Shifting slightly in the car seat, he looked into Bakura's eyes and realized the scarlet orbs hadn't left him that whole time.

"Bakura," Marik whispered, "thank-you."

-(-o-)-

**(1)- Ohohoho, so bull shittery, but what the hell ever. Where I live, a sixteen year old would go to foster care, but isn't there some places where you can leave home at sixteen? (Like, doesn't Ryou actually live on his own, and his dad just sends him money? And the same thing with Taiga from Tora Dora?)**

**Super short, yes, but that's because this chapter and the next chapter don't really go well together, so I'm just uploadin' this one, and then I'll work on the other one probably tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken it's probably a shorter one as well, simply because it'll be tying up loose ends. (Plus I totally know nothing about how the police operate, outside of general laws and rules, ehehe.)  
><strong>

**. . . T-T It's all ending. Ah well. God, the explosion of reviews for last chapter were amazing, and I thank-you all. I know this chapter was no where near as dramatic or. . . Anything for that matter, but I still appreciate reviews and whatnot.**

**See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: Bakura's Dirty Secret end

**Warning-Warning. Don't let it fool you by the way, I'm not writing a lemon. Oh yeah, RainingHearts4Ever, I lied to you. The Deathshipping isn't minor any more. fff. Actually, I lied to you all. This chapter isn't short at all!  
><strong>

Marik sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. Sun was filtering through the blinds as he rubbed at his eyes. With a last yawn, he finally realized there was pressure somewhere that shouldn't be. Looking down, he saw a snoring Bakura, his fluffy white head rested on Marik's hips and his ghostly pale arms were wrapped around Marik's body.

"Bakura, what the hell?" Marik yelped, causing said albino to snort and blink blearily up at Marik. The blonde was glaring furiously down at his friend, who merely smirked, not moving his head one inch.

"Marik, I think you have morning wood," Bakura slurred, chuckling deeply as Marik's face flushed. The Egyptian quickly shoved Bakura off his lap, before glaring pointedly at him.

"That's none of your business. And why the hell're you in my bed anyways?" Marik demanded, glaring down at Bakura. "Your bedroom is on the other side of the fucking house!" Bakura tutted, but rose up onto his knees.

"Hey, you've been staying at my place rent free for five years," Bakura admonished, running a tongue over his lips. "I think I can come in your room anytime I want, if you'll excuse my pun." The albino cackled at Marik's glare, but his laughter was short lived as Marik lurched forward, shoving Bakura to the floor.

Bakura grabbed Marik's arms, though, and sent the boy tumbling down with him. Both let out sharp cries as Bakura smacked into the floor, and Marik slammed hard into Bakura. Groaning, Marik rose up on his elbows, and glared down at Bakura.

"Dammit, Bakura!" Marik growled, moving to stand up. Bakura's arms once again grabbed him, though, and pulled Marik back down. His lips latched onto Marik's, and the blonde quit fighting, and relaxed into the kiss. As soon as Bakura's hands snuck lower, though, and Marik immediately jerked away.

"Ishtar," Bakura groaned, sitting up as Marik stood and made his way towards the door. Marik paused, looked at Bakura over his shoulder, and disappeared down the hallway. Bakura sighed, and slowly stood up as well.

For five years, Marik had been living with Bakura and Ryou. The twins no longer lived with their father, but they still decided to stay together, and to keep Marik with them. Oh, the blonde had put forth a valiant effort, claiming that he didn't need to be taken care of, but Bakura didn't like the thought of his little Egyptian being off somewhere, all alone.

Now with that said, Bakura's intentions weren't completely pure either. Of course he wanted sex with Marik; who the hell wouldn't? Bakura really did care for him, though, even though the blonde was the biggest tease ever! He'd lure Bakura in, joking and playing and touching, promising things with his eyes. But, as soon as a move was made, the blonde reverted into his cool, calm self, and ignored any advances Bakura tried from that point on.

It was beginning to grate on Bakura's nerves, so he'd taken to sneaking into Marik's bed at night, just to tease the boy about it when he woke up. Not that it'd helped make any progress, of course.

Standing up, he sighed and made his way into the kitchen. Ryou and Marik were already there, eating pancakes that Ryou had cooked. Ryou was strangely quiet, and he kept shifting his attention back and forth from the table to the clock.

"What's bugging you?" Bakura snarled, flopping down at the table and glaring moodily at Marik, who easily avoided his gaze. Ryou let out a small, strangled noise, before shoveling some more pancakes in his mouth.

"W-Well you know how I've been. . . Ah.. . V-Visiting M-Melvin?" Ryou asked, fidgeting with the ends of his hair. Bakura sighed. Whenever Melvin was brought up, Ryou fell into a stuttering, miserable mess. Regardless of this, the whittete insisted upon visiting their locked up friend. Over the past five years, Melvin had been steadily climbing up towards a release from the home he was being kept at. All the doctors said he'd made amazing progress, but still, every time Ryou went to the hospital (he wouldn't go at the same time as Marik and Bakura) he'd end up coming home, a mess of tears. He'd collapse in his room, and wouldn't eat for the rest of the day. Marik said it was guilt. Bakura said it was stupidity.

"What about it?" Bakura finally asked, dragging his nails through the wood of the table. Marik shot him a reproving look, but he easily ignored it. Two could play at this game.

"W-Well. . . Didn't you know t-today is the d-day he gets out?" Ryou mumbled, yanking so hard at his hair that a few strands escaped and fluttered uselessly to the floor. Marik sighed at the sight his friend was in, whereas Bakura just frowned.

"He didn't tell us, no," Bakura replied.

"I was j-just wondering if m-maybe. . ." Ryou bit his lip and sucked on it lightly, his eyes shooting in nervous circles all around the room. "M-Maybe he c-could . . Stay here?" Marik dropped his fork and Bakura's hand tightened into a fist.

Bakura knew that, even after these past few years, that Marik wasn't fully over the death of his father. No matter how horrible the man had been, to see someone murdered like that was incredibly awful. The albino shot a concerned look at Marik, but the blonde seemed vacant of any life, so Bakura instead looked at Ryou.

"Ryou. . . I don't know, that doesn't seem like a grand idea," Bakura muttered. He didn't really want to make Marik feel on the spot, so he opted for the second reason having Melvin in the house would be a bad thing. "You practically piss yourself every time we mention him, and every time you visit him you come home in tears. What would it be like if he was here all the time?"

Ryou frowned. "I-I cry for a different reason, Bakura." The whittete stood and deposited his bowl in the sink. "And if you don't let him stay here, I'll just move somewhere with him, since he can't support himself. Plus, might I add, we let _your_ boyfriend move in with us," Ryou spat, sounding strangely angry.

Marik's head snapped up, and he glared at Ryou. The whittete dismissed the look, however, and left the house.

-(-o-)-

Ryou made his way to the mental hospital, a happy smile ever-present on his soft face. Bakura didn't know Ryou as well as he thought he did. Ryou wasn't coming home crying because of fear. It was more-so because of guilt and heartbreak.

Yes, Ryou felt incredibly guilty. He didn't even visit Melvin for the first few months. After all, Melvin had reached for Ryou's attention in that moment of weakness, and had even refrained from hurting him! Yet Ryou had turned him away. . .

Then again licking someone's vomit wasn't an entirely nice way to ask for attention.

But all that had changed when, on separate visits from Marik and Bakura, Ryou had begun visiting Melvin. It had started off awkward and slightly scary, but after a few rough visits, Ryou was able to talk to Melvin. He remembered that particular visit . . . It'd been several months after Melvin had been seen as 'safe' and able to handle visitors, plus a few more months for Ryou to finally get over his fear. . .

-(-o-)-

_Ryou sat in the room, waiting for Melvin to come in. It wasn't at all like what some people imagined mental hospitals as. It was actually a bright, cheery room with flowers in vases, and plenty of tables and chairs spread around, where other families and patients were chatting._

_ He could see doctors milling about, watching to make sure nothing was going wrong. Looking in his lap, Ryou fiddled with his fingers, nervous about seeing Melvin. Last time they'd sat in complete silence before Ryou finally succumbed to tears and had to be escorted from the room, fully aware of Melvin's eyes boring into his back. . ._

_ Speaking of the devil, the blonde Egyptian was now lurching into the room, a doctor behind him, showing him to the right table. It was still unsettling how much he looked like Marik with his hair gel-less._

_ Melvin sat on the table opposite of Ryou, studying the whittete with narrowed eyes. Gulping slightly, Ryou lowered his gaze, staring down at his denim clad lap yet again. He couldn't do it, even though he wanted to. So badly he wanted to tell Melvin everything; how he felt, how sorry he was, and more importantly, he wanted to know how Melvin himself felt._

_ But he couldn't._

_ It was like a frog had lodged itself in his throat and was slowly laying its gelatinous eggs in it, slowly clogging his air passageway up more and more, and eventually reaching the brink to where his mouth couldn't open for fear of spilling them everywhere._

_ "Dammit, Ryou, look at me!" Melvin demanded. A few doctors looked over in alarm, but none of them made a move yet. Melvin just clenched his hands atop the table and glared meaningfully at Ryou._

_ The whittete slowly lifted his head, staring into those lavender eyes that were ablaze. He gulped, scared that tadpoles were going to hatch in his stomach acid. Shuddering at the thought, he began to breath heavily through his nose._

_ "Why're you so scared of me?" Melvin growled, his voice hitching a little as he glared across towards Ryou. Ryou let a strangled noise come from his throat, and he wanted desperately to tell Melvin that it wasn't that! Ryou wasn't scared, he wasn't!_

_ But yet again. . . He just couldn't._

_ "Don't visit me again," Melvin growled, rising fully from his chair and turning to the doctor. Ryou finally let out a cry, and jumped up from the table, placing a tentative hand on Melvin's arm. He didn't care that all the doctors were watching with suspicious eyes, or that Melvin was snarling at him._

_ All that mattered was that Ryou was going to speak._

_ "I'm not scared," Ryou muttered, his voice cracking as he choked out the words. Melvin froze, and stared down at Ryou, no emotion yet showing on his face. "I'm not scared, I'm guilty." Funny, Ryou didn't remember himself having such a husky voice. Incredible how emotion can make you sound manly. Maybe one day he'd tell Melvin that, and Melvin would laugh and call Ryou a girl, then they could forget this whole thing._

_ But things didn't happen like that, and Ryou knew it._

_ "Guilty?" Melvin questioned, raw curiosity in his voice, all malice receding as he stared down at the whittete._

_ "Yes," Ryou replied, his voice going from husky to high-pitched and desperate. Well, fuck a duck. There went that joke. "I'm guilty because. . . Because I was your friend, possibly more, and you . . .I . . ." Ryou broke into tears again, and his hand fell from Melvin's arm to press against his eyes as salty tears splashed down in his face._

_ Back when they had been a-okay, Melvin would've wrapped his arms around Ryou and teased him, laughing and saying it was all right. But they weren't back then, and Ryou could tell Melvin was awkward around him now, and certainly hesitant to touch him._

_ "I'm so sorry," Ryou croaked, sinking to his knees. "I won't visit you a-again i-if you d-don't wa-want. . . . Oh Gods I'm sorry." Ryou wasn't even sure if Melvin could understand his moaning, breaking words as he shouted into his palms, crying all the while._

_ A doctor came over and helped Ryou to his feet, before walking the crying whittete to the door. Ryou was ready to go. He didn't want to stay where he was unwanted, unloved, and quite possibly hated. Ryou had said his feelings now, and he hoped that he could overcome this now._

_ Something stopped him though._

_ "Creampuff!" A voice yelled, and it was the nickname that made him freeze. Oh Gods how it made his knees weak. He hadn't heard that nickname in so long, and it made him turn around immediatly, peering through red, puffy eyes to see Melvin standing there, a doctor near him, ready to lead him back to his room._

_ "Come see me again."_

-(-o-)-

And Ryou had. He'd been visiting Melvin for the past five years, always eager to see the psychotic blonde. He still felt incredibly guilty, and he still wished that all of it could be erased, but that was never going to happen. Ryou only cried to vent his feelings, but Bakura was over-protective, as always.

But that was fine, Ryou supposed. It didn't matter, because Melvin would be coming home today, and all would go well . . . So Ryou hoped anyways. He really hoped Bakura took his threat of moving out seriously, because Ryou had meant it.

After all, over the past five years, after their first, fumbling start, Ryou and Melvin had slowly grown closer and closer, and Ryou was ready to be in a real relationship with the blonde. He knew Melvin wanted it too. The Ishtar was certainly more open about his feelings then Ryou, and had told the shy little whittete more then once what he wanted to do with Ryou once he was 'out of the loony bin', so he phrased it.

And Ryou was quite pleased that the vast majority of it had nothing to do with sex.

Yes, nothing could ruin today.

-(-o-)-

Bakura glared at the back of Marik's head. Said blonde was sitting on the couch, watching the TV with glazed over eyes. It turns out that Marik, even after five years, was still amazed by television. He'd seen it before, yes, but for some reason having it all the time, plus On Demand, was almost to much in his eyes.

"Marik," Bakura snapped. He and the blonde needed to talk. Marik let out a non-comttal response, but his gaze didn't leave the flashing screen. Bakura let out an irritated snort and stepped forward, snatching up the remote and flicking the TV off. Marik let out an annoyed noise, and turned to glare at Bakura.

"What do you want?" Marik growled, crossing his arms and sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the couch. Bakura breathed heavily out of his nose, reigning in his temper. Slowly, he clomped his way around the couch, and sat one cushion over from Marik.

"We need to talk," Bakura said simply, and he could see Marik's eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marik yelped, crossing his arms in front of him like a big X. "This sounds bad . . What did I do?"

"If you'd let me talk I'd tell you!" Bakura snarled, eyes narrowing as he glared at the boy across from him. Marik looked like he was going to argue, but he closed his mouth and offered no further arguements. Thanking the Gods silently, Bakura figured he should start talking.

"Well, Marik," Bakura said in what he hoped was a slightly tempered voice. If he was snapping at Marik the whole time, this wouldn't really work. "I want to know what we are."

"Excuse me?" Marik asked, tilting his head to the side. Cursing the boy for his cuteness, Bakura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Cute, but stupid. Lifting his gaze once more, he looked at Marik.

"For a while there, it seemed like you and I had something going. Especially on that camping trip-"

"Bakura, we were sixteen!" Marik argued, hands forming into fists in his lap. That camping trip brought up bad feelings. His albino friend seemed to sense this, and he let out a breathy sigh.

"All right, all right, bad example. But there have been times since then. Honestly, Marik, you can't lead someone on for five years and not expect them to question you." Blue clad shoulders shrugged, and Marik switched into defensive.

"I haven't been leading you on!" Marik muttered, tugging at his hair. Bakura jumped to his feet, all thoughts of remaining calm flying out the window as his rage bubbled to the surface like white hot lava beneath ice.

"We fucking kiss!" Bakura snarled, leaning forward and placing his hands on Marik's legs, thrusting his face into the tanned boy's. The latter face quickly drew away from his own, however, but Bakura didn't lean forward anymore. "We hug! We live together! And don't you remember what happened that one night at the bar?"

Marik's lips trembled slightly as he stared up at Bakura. "Y-You knocked that guy out because he was flirting with me and got in a fight with his friends. . . Then you got us kicked out, and you made Ryou get hit with a chair. Poor Ryou. . ."

Bakura's hand lashed out and grabbed Marik's tongue, causing the boy to yelp and shudder beneath him. "I don't want to hear Ryou's name in your mouth right now," Bakura ground out, glaring angrily into his companion's face.

Marik nodded, and Bakura released him. "So Marik," the albino continued, "what exactly are we? If this," he motioned at the two of them, "isn't going anywhere, I don't want to stay. I can move on and find someone else, you know."

It was a lie. Well, Bakura's heart thought it was a lie. Logically, it was completely true. He could move on and forget about Marik, and somebody else could take over his tragic, ruined self. It'd make life a hell of a lot easier for Bakura.

Marik's brow was furrowed as he was deep in thought. Once upon a time he'd thought of Bakura as a boyfriend, but then he'd come home and all that blood. . . He'd thanked Bakura and meant it, but after that, Mr. Touzouku was always around and they'd receded to more brotherly love. Sure, they kissed, but Marik wasn't really sure that meant anything. His father had kissed him somtimes after all . . .

That brought a wave of sickness through Marik's body that five years couldn't erase. Hell, fifty years couldn't get rid of that disgusting feeling that coursed around his body everytime those thoughts plagued his mind. They were like filthy rats spread around in the gutters of his brain, constantly passing on the disease to newer occupants until finally it surfaced completely and took over.

Sure, the disease would be put at bay for a while, but then that one rat would fall sick yet again, and then the process would be repeated. Marik only wished he could create a vaccine for his brain, cleansing himself of those unholy thoughts once and for all.

But that didn't matter right now. Bakura was staring down at him, wanting an answer.

"Bakura I. . ." Marik gulped. He could say it, couldn't he? It was true, after all. . . "Bakura I think I . . . Love. . . You." Marik spat the final two words, not believeing that he'd managed to push the words out with his awkward clumsy lips and-

Bakura was kissing him. Marik gasped in surprise, and Bakura's tongue was in his mouth, mapping it out and tracing every ridge and bump that ever existed. Marik moaned slightly, and followed suit.

Bakura was pressing up against him, pushing Marik down on the couch. Marik didn't like that; didn't like being on the bottom. It brought up bad memories that he didn't want to deal with in this moment of passion. He nudged Bakura, and pushed the albino upwards. Bakura stared down at him, panting and disheveled.

"What. . . ?" Bakura rasped, pushing upwards to seperate his and Marik's bodies.

"You get on the bottom," Marik commanded, his voice husky as well. Bakura shivered with delight at the words, and quickly complied. Pressing his back against the soft cushions of the couch, he grinned as he felt Marik straddle his hips.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Bakura asked, betraying his concern by bucking his hips. Marik moaned, and rocked back before making his reply.

"Yes. . . Bakura, I guess I should apologize for being a tease but . . ." Marik hissed as their clothed erections rubbed more frantically at each other, "don't they say waiting makes it all the better?"

"Not really waiting," Bakura mumbled in response, slowly loosing his ability at coherent speach, "if I jack off to a naked picture of you each night." Marik ground to a halt, and he froze, staring down at Bakura.

"Please tell me you're joking," Marik huffed. "That was an incredible mood killer."

"Really, I think I'd be flattered," Bakura smirked. "And . . . If I say it was a joke will you proceed with what we were doing?" The albino's cheeks were slowly loosing their color as the still moment went on, though his erection wouldn't die down.

"Fine," Marik sighed, leaning down and kissing Bakura. "But I guess I'll have to keep that mouth of yours to busy for speech if this is going to work." Marik laughed softly as he began moving his hips again.

Bakura allowed Marik to kiss him as his hands wound lower, slowly unbuckling Marik's pants, pulling them down slowly. The blonde got annoyed, however, and just pulled off his pants and boxers. Amazing, Bakura thought, how he went from being shy to ripping his pants off.

Speaking of pants, there went Bakura's. The albino stopped to look at Marik's body, grinning at the sight. He'd seen it naked that night long ago, and when he'd jerked off in Marik's body, but this was certainly different. The muscular blonde climbed back on top of Bakura, and engaged him in another kiss, their cocks rubbing fully against each other now.

Bakura became aware that Marik was making mewling noises now, his face scrunched up from the please. The albino knew, however, that he should probably stop Marik now before the boy came all over the couch.

Reaching under the couch, Bakura pulled out a bottle of lube. Marik stared at it, before looking suspiciously at Bakura

"You. . . you planned this!" Marik demanded, glaring at Bakura.

"Actually, no. I've told you one of my secrets, so I think you can figure the rest out," Bakura smirked. "That picture of you is incredibly sexy, and well sometimes one thing isn't good enough. I just hide it here since Ryou likes to check my room for things, but nobody has ever looked under the couch, and inside that little board part of it."**(1)**

Marik's jaw dropped a little as he stared at Bakura.

"Hint of advice; never look there." Bakura laughed, at Marik's flush. The blonde trembled for a minute as his eyes narrowed at Bakura.

"You pervert!" Marik growled, moment ruined yet again. Bakura didn't mind, though. It was more natural if they fought, wasn't it? Instead, he just laughed again, further infuriating the blonde straddling him.

"Only for you," Bakura crooned in a mocking voice.

"Ahem," a small voice said. Marik froze and looked forward, as Bakura arched his back to look, upside down, to see his brother standing there, completely red in the face with a smirking Melvin behind him, holding Ryou's shoulders.

"Well, it's great to be home!"

-(-o-)-

**(1)- There is a base one the bottom of a couch that you can hide things in. I didn't know this until my hamster escaped one day and somehow climbed up there.**

**Hell yes I'm ending it there.(They let Melvin stay) I might as well have written a lemon, but uh. . . No. I don't. . . And I know I said I'd upload this tomorrow, bu~t cable went out and I was bored as fuck. Woot!**

**Okay, and requests are now open! Before (if) I get any, I'm going to post some rules on my profile, so read those rules before you send me a request. If you breach those rules I'm just going to ignore you.**

**Sorry for the sucky ending, though, really. . . I just didn't wanna drag that out, and it seemed okay to end it there, because now everybody gets (an implied) happy ending.**

**Um, so thanks to all you amazing reviewers. I'm not doing the long list, but I am going to mention some regulars who review for almost every chapter (if I don't mention you, sorry, I may just not have realized. . .)**

**LadySunami, Elle-L, CandyAssGoth, Amanique4, RiverTear980, immaperson, Mio-chan's Return, RandomInspired, Dutch Mew Anzu, and iPanda16. Thank-you all reviewers for your amazing reviews, even if you weren't a regular, every review is appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of Inside of You**

**One last thing, Kuracakes did this awesome fanart for this story so~:**

http:/ kuracakes. tumblr. com/ post/ 6955392882/ so-i-read-another-fanfiction-and-decided-to-draw

Just take out the spaces!

**Seeya!**


End file.
